Mi hermanastro
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer. ExB. Todos humanos.
1. Introdución

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Setephanie Meyer.**

**Mi hermanastro**

Resumen:

_Tengo grabada su cara de fastidio en mi cabeza en el momento en que me vio. Realmente era un tipo frío y apartado de la sociedad, pero para mi mala suerte, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida; Mi hermanastro._

_

* * *

  
_

**Introdución**

_No sabía si era un buen o mal camino el que había elegido, pero simplemente, luego, no me pude arrepentir._

Entrecrucé las manos encima de la mesa, tomando mi tiempo para respirar y tragar, tranquilamente. Volví a alzar mi ojos fijándolos en mi madre, Rennée; era como yo solamente con las arrugas un poco más marcadas y que yo era mucho más madura que ella. Desvié mi mirada a mi padrastro, Carlise; era alto, bello, facciones finas, realmente mi madre había escogido bien, aunque no fue por el físico ni por su dinero que se casó con él. Me coloqué el cabello detrás de mis orejas, y volví a fijar mi vista en los papeles de encima de la mesa, y luego, alcé la vista a los ojos nerviosos de mi madre.

- Mamá, ¿Realmente quieres que yo...? - no acabé la frase, ya que ella me sonrió como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

- Bella, es tu sueño... No quiero estropeártelo... - tragué hondo, y me pasé mi mano por mi rostro, intentando borrar mi incredulidad.

- Bella, sabes que yo te quiero como una hija y por eso... - asentí, antes de que acabara la misma frase de siempre.

- Lo sé, Carlise... - aunque realmente le tenía un gran respeto porque se comportaba como un verdadero padre, le llamaba por su nombre - Pero... - eso me preocupaba pero había algo más - Edward, ¿no se enfadará? Es decir yo soy... una extraña.

- He hablado con él y no le importa en absoluto - asentí.

- ¿Y Alice y los demás? - pregunté. No es que temiera de que les cayera mal, los conocía, nos habíamos visto de pequeños y no era que hubiera una mala relación, pero hacía bastantes años que no lo veía ni si quiera hablaba con ellos.

- ¡Oh! Ellos están encantados de que vayas, de verdad - si ellos sí, aunque no lo dijera el que me preocupaba más era Edward, él siempre había sido un antisocial enfadado con la sociedad y le costaba mucho abrirse, y a veces podía ser realmente molesto.

- Me alegra oír eso - dije algo más aliviada. Estiré un brazo y cogí el billete que había delante mío; con mi nombre y el día de ida.

Mañana me iba, no se puede decir que me avisaron con mucho tiempo -seguramente para que no me escapara o alguna locura que se me pasara por la cabeza, que por supuesto, jamás haría nada de eso- Pero, ¿Yo quería eso? Es decir, irme de Phoenix a Forks, ¿Eso sería bueno?. Aunque, ¿Qué tenía aquí que podría perder? Mi familia -mi madre y Carlise-, amigos lo que se llamaba amigos no tenía; Lo necesario un compañero de escuela y poco más.

Elevé la vista para encontrarme a cuatro ojos mirándome, ansiosos.

- Esta bien... - Acepté. Me levanté de mi silla pensando en todo lo que me habían dicho de sopetón _mis padres_ - Voy hacer la maleta, ya que sino luego me ira muy justo...

- De acuerdo, cariño - me dijo mi madre.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, sabiendo de sobras que si las quisiera subir rápida me caería.

Me metí en mi habitación y me tiré contra mi cama, observando el techo. Desvié mi vista -inconscientemente- a mi mesita de noche, me encontré, enmarcada, una foto de hace tiempo, cerré fuertemente los ojos, y agaché la foto para no seguir observándola _Jacob..._ Volví a mirar al techo; _- Espérame_ - fue todo lo que dijo, antes de subir a aquel avión y dejarme. Evitaba ra toda costa recordar aquel momento, pero de una manera o otra lo recordaba; tres años habían pasado, en ese momento yo tenía dieciséis y él dieciocho. Suspiré. Normal que no hubiese vuelto, él ahora tendría veintiún años y estaba lejos, _bien_ lejos.

Me senté en mi cama y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Debía alejar esos pensamientos para _siempre_. No era que aún sentía algo por él, simplemente se me hacía duro recordar eso; habían sido momento especiales, pero no duraron mucho.

Me levanté, arrastrando los pies, y cogí la maleta de detrás de mi puerta y la coloqué encima de mi cama. En realidad, estaba feliz por poder salir de Phoenix, no era que lo odiara, simplemente, quería salir de allí, aunque Forks no era el sitio que hubiese pensado para vivir una temporada, pero no estaba mal; si allí podía cumplir mi sueño: Diseñar. Era un sueño que pensé que jamás se me cumpliría, pero almenos ya había dado un pequeño paso para acercarme a él.

Cuando me di cuenta, había acabado de hacer la maleta y ya era de noche, me extrañó que mi madre no me viniera dar las buenas noches, seguramente se habría dormido en el sofá junto con Carlise. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, cuando me di cuenta que ellos estaban hablando en el sofá seriamente.

- Rennée, ¿Seguro que quieres que Bella se vaya?

- Me gustaría más que se quedara aquí... - bajé la vista, quizá debería quedarme - pero, siempre la he retenido a mi lado, creo que es hora de que siga por donde ella crea. Solo que si se tropieza yo estaré allí...

- Eso es muy... - comenzó Carlise, pero Rennée no le dejó acabar.

- No te creas, soy bastante egoísta con las cosas que quiero - rió suavemente.

Entré en la sala ruidosamente para avisar de que había llegado y dejaran de hablar.

- ¿Cenamos? - pregunté sonriendo.

- Pensé que ibas a cenar sola... - me dijo mi madre en un tono bajito.

- Ya... Pero como es mi última cena aquí, ¿Podriamos cenar juntos, no? - pregunté sonriendo poniendo a relucir mis dientes. Mi madre asintió con ganas y Carlise simplemente sonrió.

Había sido una cena muy larga, cuando llegué a mi cama me dejé caer, y me dormí a los pocos minutos, sin taparme, si quiera.

- Bella... Bella... - abrí los ojos adormilada y vi a mi madre que lucía realmente bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas algún sitio? - pregunté poniéndome de lado, dando la espalda a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la persiana mal cerrada.

Ella rió suavemente.

- Hoy te vas a Forks, exactamente... - miró su reloj de muñeca - dentro de tres horas... Y dentro de dos, nos vamos para el aeropuerto, así que vístete y si tienes que arreglar algo antes del viaje, arréglalo... - me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de mi cuarto.

Suspiré nerviosa. Me levanté con algo de pesadez, mientras me sacaba el pijama y me ponía la ropa que el día anterior había dejado preparada para hoy. Era algo sencillo una camiseta negra algo ajustada, no mucho, unos _jeans_ pitillo, y una botas por encima del pantalón.

Las horas en casa se me pasaron volando, y cuando me quise dar cuenta mi madre me abrazaba, estrujándome entre sus brazos, intentando por todos medios no llorar. Carlise por su parte me dio un pequeño abrazo y un papel donde ponía la dirección donde iba a vivir. Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, antes de perderlos de vista.

No se exactamente cuanto tardé en llegar, solo, me di cuenta que en unos momentos en los que me había perdido en algun lugar de mi memória, ya estaba en Forks.

Bien, exactamente -por las instrucciones de Carlise- la casa de Edward estaba un poco lejos del aeropuerto, así que debería coger un taxi y darle las instruciones a él, esperando que fuera buena gente y no me mintieran.

Cuando subí al taxi, el hombre que lo conducía era de mediana edad, con gruesas lentes, y parecía buena gente, al menos por el físico. Le dije la calle y me sonrió, diciéndome que una media hora más o menos estaríamos allí. Y no se equivocaba en media hora me bajé del taxi.

Cuando alcé la cabeza, quedé impresionada, esa casa era cinco veces más que la mía. Tenía un enorme jardín, bien cuidado, y una casa preciosa ¡Quien pudiera permitirse una casa así!

Me quedé parada delante de aquella verja que daba a _su _casa, quizá debería volver a mi casa en Phoenix; el miedo, simplemente, me invadió. Porque sabía que en el momento en que pasase la verja viviría con él. Con Edward. Con _mi_ hermanastro.

* * *

_Espero quye os haya gustado!  
_

_Darme vuestra opinión en un review,,!!_

_cuidenseee :)_


	2. Su casa

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Setephanie Meyer.**

**Mi hermanastro**

Resumen:

_Tengo grabada su cara de fastidio en mi cabeza en el momento en que me vio. Realmente era un tipo frío y apartado de la sociedad, pero para mi mala suerte, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida; Mi hermanastro._

* * *

**Su casa**

_Su corazón parecía de hielo, como si nada le doliese, pero, en lo más profundo de su ser él guardaba un secreto._

Hacía unos minutos que había picado a aquel timbre costoso, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Por lo que se veía desde a fuera, parecía que en esa casa no residía nadie –sin contar el cuidado de aquel jardín-, volví a alzar la mano, con intención de llamar de nuevo, pero no llegué a cumplir mi acción; el telefonillo había sido descolgado y una voz ronca y terciopelada, salió de aquel aparatito minúsculo.

- ¿Quién? – contestó con sequedad, sin buenos modales.

Me costó unos momentos reaccionar – Bella, soy… Bella – y a los instantes la gran verja se abrió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, en esa casa todo parecía perfecto.

Pasé por el ancho camino de piedra para llegar a la puerta principal –no me sorprendí en absoluto que Edward no saliera a ayudarme, total era un amargado- llegué al final de camino, donde había tres grandes escalones, los subí con sumo cuidado, y me asombré al ver la puerta marrón, desde lejos parecía una puerta normal y corriente; pero, esta, era grande, costosa, bien cuidada, ¡Y tenía hasta cámara de vigilancia!

Aún no había visto a Edward y ya me estaba comenzando a caer mal, ¿Qué más me faltaba? ¿Que abriera la puerta sin camisa, con pantalones largos, el pelo desordenado y que se viera condenadamente sexy?

Y como si hubiese sido un deseo, se cumplió. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura –digna de admirar- sin camiseta mostrando su perfecto torso, con pantalones largos un poco caídos, haciendo que se viera el borde de su ropa interior, el pelo con un extraño color dorado –tal y como recordaba- desordenado, y por si fuera menos, esa cara de fastidio que me dirigía al acabar de explorarme con su mirada, no suavizaba las cosas.

Intenté fijar mi vista en sus ojos que me hipnotizaron por completo, eran los ojos más perfectos que en mi vida había visto, ¡Diablos! ¡Ese hombre lo tenía todo! Belleza, dinero, fama…

- En el momento en que entres a _mi_ casa, deberás seguir unas normas.

Pero, todo lo que parece perfecto de fuera, tiene una fuga en su interior… Era un ser amargado, frío, antisocial y sin corazón.

Una persona normal y con amabilidad hubiese dicho "Cuanto tiempo" o en todo caso, siendo un antisocial como él, hubiese dicho "Hola". Pero él era así; parecía que la palabra amabilidad no existía en su vocabulario, y no iba a existir para mi.

- De acuerdo – pude titubear sin perderme en su cuerpo.

Se hizo a un lado para darme paso a _su_ casa; entré sin pensármelo mucho. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, observando, ¿Cómo…? ¡Esa casa era enorme! Nada más entrar a unos pocos metros de la entrada había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba, a la derecha había un ancho camino donde se situaba un gran comedor, que, en una parte estaba los sofás y una enrome televisión de pantalla plana, ¿Para qué ir al cine teniendo esa tele? En el mismo comedor algo alejado de los sofás, había una gran mesa con un montón de sillas –no se para qué, si él vivía solo-. A la izquierda había una puerta, que al estar cerrada no sabía lo que había dentro. Moví un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con que detrás de las escaleras habían más puertas, apostaría que era la envidia de todo el barrio…

- ¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día o vas a venir para que te enseñe tu habitación? – su voz aterciopelada me sacó de mis pensamientos, di un respingo y lo comencé a seguir, con toda mi mala suerte que no me di cuenta que al metro y medio de la entrada, habían dos pequeños escaloncitos, con los que me tropecé y caí.

- Ay… - me incorporé un poco aún en el suelo y me sobé el brazo, había sido una caída torpe y estúpida, pero me había hecho daño.

- Parece que sigues en tu línea de atraer los accidentes, ¿No? – apreté los dientes, tragándome todas mis ganas de gritar, que podía haberme avisado ya que sabía que habían dos escalones en la entrada. Pero, me mordí la lengua.

- Más o menos – mascullé, levantándome del suelo y cogiendo mi maleta. Me paré a los pies de la escalera, mirándolo con la cabeza alzada, ya que él había subido cinco escalones más que yo.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó al ver como no subía las escaleras.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme a subir la maleta? – pregunté con incredulidad, ¡Podía tener al menos un poco de modales!

Gruñó algo por lo bajo, mientras bajaba los escalones ya subidos para coger mi maleta.

- Gracias – dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No te acostumbres a que te ayude – me dijo colocando mi maleta de ruedas, en su hombro para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- Maldito antisocial – murmuré por lo bajo.

- ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó parándose en mitad de las escaleras.

- ¿Yo? Que va… - comencé a subir las escaleras hasta posicionarme a su lado. Cuando me paré a su lado me miró, otra vez, con cierto fastidio y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras, conmigo detrás.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso –cabe saber que yo estaba bastante cansada de haber subido esas escaleras- giramos a la derecha, y en la tercera puerta nos paramos. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se volteó a mirarme.

- Esa es tu habitación – dijo señalando al puerta – la de al lado es el lavabo y la otra mi habitación. El resto de habitaciones no tienes por qué entrar – me avisó con los ojos entrecerrados – solo has de saber que a bajo hay otro lavabo – comenzó a caminar, esquivándome, mientras mis puños se cerraban dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta – Por cierto… - me giré, para verle su bien formada espalda – eres independiente de mi, si ensucias algo lo limpias, si quieres limpiar tu cuarto lo limpias, si quieres comer te preparas tu comida, ¿Entendido? – me dijo entrando a su cuarto y dando un portazo.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Cogí mi maleta y entré rápidamente en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta con ansiedad. Me apoyé en ella, observando mi cuarto. Tenía una cama, un escritorio, un armario, un balcón por el que entraba bastante claridad, tenía bastantes cosas pero estaba _vacío_. Como el resto de la casa.

A caso Edward, ¿No se sentía solo? Puede que yo también pasase la mitad del día sola, en mi cuarto, pero no es lo mismo, yo vivía en compañía. Él vivía solo en una casa tan grande que estaba _vacía_.

Di unos cuantos pasos para llegas a mi cama y me tumbé, dejando caer todo mi peso en ella. Era cómoda. Al menos había tenido la sensatez de poner sábanas y una colcha. Me puse más cómoda quitándome mis bambas con los pies y colocándome de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta. Debía dormir, había sido un día muy largo, y cuando despertase lo sería aún más.

Desperté por el escandaloso y costoso timbre de la entrada, que no paraba de sonar. Coloqué la almohada encima de mi cabeza, intentando suavizar el sonido, sin conseguirlo. Grité en mi fuero interno, levantándome y sacando la cabeza por la puerta. Vi como la silueta de Edward bajaba las escaleras y a los segundos, no se oyó nada, fruncí el ceño, ¿No iba a abrir la puerta? Salí de mi cuarto, y me apoyé en la barandilla de lo alto de las escaleras.

- Es de mala educación no abrir la puerta a la gente – dio un pequeño, minúsculo respingo del susto que le había causado, se giró con el entrecejo fruncido, y me mató con la mirada.

- Es de mala educación meterse en asuntos ajenos – me dijo para volver a poner su ojo en la mirilla.

Di un bufido y me senté en las escaleras.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? – me asustó escuchar su voz romper el silencio, pero lo intenté disimular.

- Si, pero el timbre – que seguía sonando, por cierto – me ha despertado, y como no se calla me desconcentra.

- ¿Ya has arreglado todo?

¿Se estaba interesando en mi? ¿En lo qué había hecho o no?

- No, he de deshacer la maleta, y hacer algunas compras y…

- Entonces deja de molestarme – fruncí el ceño y me levanté de las escaleras molesta para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

- ¡El muy estúpido…! – quise gritar, pero solo me salió en un susurro.

Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos, seis años atrás; se comportaba un poco extraño, callado, sin relacionarse mucho con la gente, pero al menos, era un poco cariñoso ¡Y no me hablaba así de mal! Realmente ahora era un egoísta sin preocupación hacía los demás. ¡Y yo me preguntaba por qué estaba tan solo! Si nadie le aguanta, es solo culpa suya…

Suspiré derrotada. Fijándome en mi maleta en mitad de la habitación cerrada. En fin debería deshacerla y luego ya vería lo que hacer. Porque esta no es _mi_ casa, y me han prohibido entrar en _ciertos_ sitios. Si con todas las visitas era así, acabaría solo, más solo de lo que esta.

Me dediqué a organizar mi habitación a mi gusto; colocando algunos pósters que me había traído de mí casa, sobre algunos cantantes favoritos.

Tardé un poco más de media hora en arreglar _mi_ nuevo cuarto. Me senté en mi cama y resoplé.

Me aburría. Me aburría y mucho.

Si salía de mi cuarto, no sabría dónde ir. Si me quedaba en mi cuarto, no sabía que hacer. ¡Todo era culpa de ese antisocial de pacotilla!

Miré la hora; eran nada más que las cinco y media de la tarde. No me había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado a aquella casa. _Preferiría estar en la universidad, antes de este mortífero aburrimiento_.

Decidí salir del cuarto e ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría dentro de una semana, cuando comenzara la universidad. Bajé las escaleras con precaución, mientras me ponía el abrigo, y me dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo la voz de mi querido hermanastro. Giré la cabeza y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta de lo que supuse que era la cocina, ya que Edward tenía un bocadillo entre sus manos a medio comer.

- Voy a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaré para la uni… - pero al parecer no le gustó mi idea y me cortó a la mitad de la frase.

- No – dijo para darse la vuelta y volver a entrar a la cocina.

Fruncí el ceño y le seguí, ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

- ¿Cómo que no? Necesito esas cosas – espeté nada más entrar en la cocina.

- Me da igual. Debería llevarte yo, y no me apetece salir hoy - ¿A qué alguna vez sale? Me mordí la lengua obligándome a callar y no dejar soltar aquella frase que hubiese puesto nuestra enemistad a más peligro, del que corría.

- ¿No decías que yo era independiente de ti? Porque debería hacerte caso… - dije frunciendo aún más el ceño, viendo como él bebía zumo de su vaso.

- Eres independiente de mi dentro de casa, si sales a fuera he de… _vigilarte_ – dijo aflojando el volumen de voz en la última palabra dicha.

- ¿Vigilarme? ¿Qué te crees que soy un perro? Sé cuidarme sola… - dio un golpe con su puño en la mesa, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Mañana te acompañaré donde quieras, ahora, solamente, estate en casa y no me molestes, ¿Quieres? - lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y asentí.

Salí de la cocina, me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero -en ese momento poco me importaba si no le gustase que hubiera puesto ahí la chaqueta- y me fui para el comedor, me senté en unos de los mullidos sofás y encendí la televisión, ¿Eso me estaría permitido hacerlo, no? Quizá ahora vendría y me apagaría la televisión por no haber pedido permiso o por hacer algo prohibido.

- Patético… - susurré para mí, mientras dejaba una serie, que antes veía y por supuesto ahora no sabía que la hicieran.

Eso iba a ser una estadía muy larga.

Y a mi parecer, Edward, no quería firmar el _tratado de paz_, y yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Eso lo tenía _seguro_.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya veis más o menos como van a ir las cosas! Acaba de iniciarse una pequeña guerra! Ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer xD_

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan review y se entretienen en leer mi fic, de verdad :)  
_

_Reviews,,!!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capi!_

_Cuidensee!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	3. Antisocial y famoso

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Setephanie Meyer.**

**Mi hermanastro**

Resumen:

_Tengo grabada su cara de fastidio en mi cabeza en el momento en que me vio. Realmente era un tipo frío y apartado de la sociedad, pero para mi mala suerte, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida; Mi hermanastro._

* * *

**Antisocial y famoso**

_Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta._

_**POV Edward**_

Suspiré derrotado, dejándome caer sobre mi cama. Eran más de las doce de la noche y aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Todo era muy extraño, había aceptado la propuesta de Carlise, no sé por qué, yo era más feliz viviendo solo, no con otra persona yendo de aquí para allí, sin saber qué hacer o qué tocar.

Esa chica me ponía de los nervios, y lo peor de todo era, que no la podía dejar sola.

- _Llévala a dónde ella te diga_ – me había dicho por teléfono y yo acepté, sin saber que eso era un gran problema.

Aún pensaba en Bella como la niña de trece años que conocí; una niña que necesitaba ser protegida, y que carecía de abrazos. Pero hoy al verla en el umbral de mi casa, había crecido, y ya no tenía apariencia de niña débil, parecía tener una fuerte barrera que la protegía de todo mal.

¿Sería cierto que ahora se protegía si misma?

Me moví, enfadado, en la cama mirando contra la pared, intentando dormir un poco; mañana debería llevar a mi nueva compañera de compras. Suspiré con enfado y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Desperté maldiciéndome, por no haber bajado la persiana de mi habitación. El primer rayo de sol que había entrado, se había dirigido directamente a mi cara.

Me vestí, rápidamente, a sabiendas que dentro de poco tendría que llevar a Bella de compras.

Bajé a la cocina, y grata fue mi sorpresa, viéndola en pijama, charlando animadamente con Alice… ¿Alice? Que hacía ella aquí, en _mi_ casa.

- ¡Edward! – bramó, poniéndose en pie.

- Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté confundido. Ella nunca viene a mi casa, sin avisar antes. Fruncí el ceño, al verla sonreír de forma angelical, algo me daba muy mala espina.

- Verás, hermanito – comenzó, sonriendo inocentemente – He llamado de buena mañana, y ha dado la casualidad que se a puesto Bella al teléfono, he preguntado por ti y me ha dicho que estabas durmiendo, y le he preguntado si tenía algo pensado que hacer y me a dicho que iría de compras contigo a Portland, ya que necesitaba no se qué para la universidad y…

- Si, que te quieres venir de compras, ¿Cierto? – pregunté, dejándola a mitad de su explicación.

- Que listo eres, Edward – dijo acercándose a mí, dando saltitos

- No vas a venir – vi por el rabillo del ojo, como Bella me miraba con confusión, y como Alice me miraba ceñuda.

- Tienes que dejarme ir – dijo dramáticamente.

- Si vienes con nosotros tardaremos todo el día en volver, y no me apetece ir de tienda e tienda para complacer tus caprichos.

Alice colocó sus manos en su rostro, tapándoselo, y dejó escapar un sollozo. Bella arrastró la silla, para levantarse e ir junto a ella, pero hablé antes de que ella cumpliera su acción.

- Esta bien, ven, pero deja de hacer el paripé – dije entre dientes.

Mi hermana, sacó sus manos de su rostro y se colgó de mi cuello, diciéndome cosas como "Eres el mejor, Edward" o "No estaremos mucho rato". Por supuesto que no íbamos a estar mucho rato, más siendo yo quien conducía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Resoplé, al ver como Alice, cogía un montón de camisetas, vestidos y demás, y se lo pasaba a Bella que estaba dentro del vestidor, muriéndose de la vergüenza, al probarse cosas como aquellas.

- Usted, ¿Es Edward Cullen? – giré mi vista, y me encontré con tres chicas no más de quince años, sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Si – contesté con sequedad, mientras me entregaban un bloc de hojas en blanco.

- Queremos su autógrafo, por favor – dijo la chica del medio, que parecía tener menos vergüenza que las otras dos.

Eso era lo que odiaba de mi trabajo, firmar autógrafos, día si, día también. Por eso a veces, prefería quedarme en casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**POV Bella**_

No podía ser cierto, me estaba probando un montón de ropa, y lo peor era que algunas prendas me gustaban como se apegaban a mi cuerpo. No se cómo, pero Alice tenía algo que me daba confianza a mi misma.

- Toma, Bella, pruébate esto también – dijo metiendo su cabeza en el vestidor y entregarme un vestido.

- A-Alice, creo que con esto bastara… - dije, algo cansada.

- P-Pero… - frunció los labios, y me miró con ojos cristalinos.

- Por hoy es suficiente, mejor, venimos otro día, ¿Si? – dije, intentando convencer a la pequeña Cullen.

Me entregó una gratificante sonrisa, y asintió con fuerza.

- Te tomo la palabra, Bella. Luego no me digas que no me dijiste nada – sonrió cogiendo todo lo que me iba a quedar – Voy a pagar – quise pararla antes de que pagara todo lo que iba a ser para mi, pero había desaparecido rápidamente.

Salimos de aquella tienda, con bastantes bolsas a cada mano, y las dos solas. Busqué con la mirada a Edward, ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte, y Alice pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿A quién buscas, Bella? – preguntó pícara.

- No, es que… ¿Dónde esta Edward? Pensé que vendría con nosotras – dije, volviendo mi vista al frente.

- Lo han llamado del trabajo. Tiene cosas que hacer. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa cafetería? – dijo señalando la pequeña cafetería que se veía al fondo del todo.

- Esta bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**POV Edward**_

Aparqué en mi plaza de siempre, dándome cuenta de que casi ningún coche había. Lo que me daba a entender, que aún casi todos los de la agencia aún estaban de vacaciones. Algo que yo también debería estar.

_Solo es una urgencia_, me dije, con tal de no volverme a meter en mi coche y huir de allí.

No odiaba mi trabajo, es más, tenía sus cosas buenas. Pero, si eran vacaciones, eran vacaciones, y no había más que hablar. Eso era algo que la gente parecía no entender.

Resoplé con resignación, antes de abrir la gran puerta de aquel gran edificio, el cual me tendrían preso durante bastantes horas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**POV Bella**_

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grité alarmada – Trabaja de… ¿De modelo?

- De modelo, modelo, no. Hace algunos trabajillos de modelo en la televisión, y a veces promociona ropa o algún tipo de comida. Ah, y algunas veces, que son muy escasas sale en las pasarelas de modelos – acabó, mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

- ¿Y Carlise lo sabe? Es decir nunca lo había comentado…

- Si que lo sabe. Y Renée creo que también – vaya, a si que era la única que no estaba enterada, me sentía totalmente absurda.

Realmente eso de que Renée no me contara nada me lo creía, porque era verdad. Lo que me dejaba aturdida era, ¿Cómo es que Edward, era famoso y muy querido por todos? Es decir, él era un maldito amargado, ¿Cómo podía ser famoso?

- ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? – preguntó, de repente, Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? No es solo que no me lo esperaba, quiero decir Edward es… - no sabía con exactitud que palabra tenía que decir, ya que Alice era su hermana.

- ¿Amargado, no? No creo que Edward sea amargado. Quizá lo aparenta un poco pero…

- Alice, es un tipo realmente extraño, no quiero ofenderte porque sea tu hermano ni nada, pero, es una persona realmente… - comencé a buscar las palabras correctas, cuando la voz musical de Alice, hizo parara de buscar.

- ¿Tu cómo definirías a mi hermano? – preguntó colocando ambas manos debajo de su barbilla.

Me quedé mirando su bello rostro. ¿Cómo definiría a Edward…? Respiré hondo, y fijé mi vista en sus ojos.

- Yo lo definiría como alguien _antisocial_ y _famoso_ – mi hermanastra parpadeó varias veces seguidas, esos dos adjetivos eran opuestos, pero eran los que mejor le quedaban a Edward.

Justo cuando Alice iba a abrir la boca, su móvil sonó.

- ¿Si? Vale, vale, ahora salimos… Si… Hasta ahora – colgó su teléfono y me miró – Bella, mi hermano esta esperando a fuera con el coche, quiere que salgamos, que ya ha acabado de trabajar – asentí con la cabeza.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos de la cafetería. Salimos del centro comercial y vimos el _Volvo_ de Edward delante de la entrada. Antes de que Alice abriera la puerta, me miró muy seria y pronunció, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta, luego puedes lamentarte por el resto de tu vida. Piénsalo – y se introdujo en el asiento de atrás del coche.

Imité su acción, aturdida, sentándome en el asiento del copiloto. La frase de Alice sonaba en mi cabeza como un eco, mientras miraba sin ver el paisaje que se hallaba detrás de la ventana.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la casa de Edward se veía a lo lejos. Cuando llegamos, bajé del coche, y acto seguido bajó Alice.

- ¡Yo me voy para casa! – Bramó Alice, antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la puerta - ¡Nos vemos pronto, Bella! – Me abrazó y se acercó a mi oído – piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿Si? – se separó de mi y me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

- Si – le aseguré, con otra sonrisa.

- ¡Adiós Edward! Nos vemos pronto – gritó antes de irse dando saltos hacía su coche.

Entré en casa, y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Vi a Edward subir las escaleras y perderse por el pasillo, fruncí el ceño, definitivamente él era un antisocial, no había duda. Y de repente, la frase de Alice me vino a la cabeza como un rayo.

_Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta, luego puedes lamentarte por el resto de tu vida. Piénsalo._

¿Qué me había querido decir con esa frase? ¿Qué Edward no era ningún antisocial? ¿Qué podía sonreír? ¿Y por qué me tenía que lamentar toda mi vida por juzgar?

Esa frase no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, yo conocía a Edward y era un amargado antisocial, sin preocupaciones en la vida, ¡Y encima era famoso! ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Resoplé y subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación.

No se por qué, pero sentía que esa frase no me iba a traer _nada_ bueno.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Nada, espero que les haya gustado, y agradecer a las personas que me comentan, leen mi fic y lo ponen en alertas :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Reviews,,!!_

_Cuidenseee.!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	4. Ignorada

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Mi hermanastro**

Resumen:

_Tengo grabada su cara de fastidio en mi cabeza en el momento en que me vio. Realmente era un tipo frío y apartado de la sociedad, pero para mi mala suerte, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida; Mi hermanastro._

* * *

**Ignorada**

_Atiende a las cosas pequeñas, a veces pueden ser una gran pista._

Varios días antes de empezar la universidad, observaba a Edward e intentaba leer sus ojos, que en ellos, lo único que se podía descifrar, era indiferencia. Llevaba días _ignorándome_ por completo; podría desaparecer y él ni si quiera se daría cuenta. Y eso de alguna u otra manera, me frustraba.

La frase que me había dicho Alice, resonaba en mi cabeza, como un reloj, cada vez que pensaba que Edward era un total amargado. Y quizá la curiosidad o alguna otra cosa, me obligaba a saber cosas de él.

Suspiré por quinta vez, cambiando de canal, en el mismo momento en que sentía la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, y a los minutos escuchar el rugido de su coche. Me asomé a la ventana del comedor y lo vi perderse por la calle, luciendo su Volvo. Sonreí, esta era mi oportunidad.

Y como sabía que Edward no me contaría nada voluntariamente, a no ser que le metiera pastillas en el café, y eso no estaba en mis planes. Sé que estaba mal, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando, necesitaba saber que rondaba por su cabeza.

Abrí con cuidado, la puerta de su habitación, y me quedé maravillada, jamás la hubiese imaginado así; estaba muy iluminada, tenía una cama al lado de la ventana, un gran escritorio, ordenado, un armario, ocupando casi toda una pared, y varias fotos en los estantes. Entré caminando lentamente, y deslicé un dedo por su escritorio. Observé, alucinada, su habitación.

Abrí los pequeños cajones del escritorio de Edward, viéndolos completamente ordenados. Rebusqué con la mirada, y me dirigí a su armario, cuando lo abrí, me quedé con la boca semiabierta. Tenía bastante ropa, de hombre y de _mujer_. Entrecerré mis ojos, ¿Qué significaba…? A caso, Edward tendría otra vida, la cual todos desconocíamos… Negué con la cabeza, eso era algo imposible. ¡Por Dios! ¿Edward de mujer? Cerré el armario, apartando esas absurdas ideas de mi cabeza.

Mi vista se dirigió a donde se hallaban todas las fotos, y las observé con cuidado, cuando una en especial me llamó la atención, estiré el brazo, haciendo gala de mi torpeza, que cuando cogí la foto tiré otra que no estaba al alcance de la vista. Me agaché y la cogí, mis labios se separaron levemente, al ver a Edward sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad, con una mujer rubia con el pelo rojizo a su lado, abrazándolo. _¿Por qué esta foto no esta enmarcada cómo las demás?_, la observé con más detenimiento, esa chica era hermosa, ¿Sería su novia? _Quizá toda la ropa del armario sea de ella..._ Esa teoría era más lógica que la segunda vida de Edward como mujer.

Y entonces, sacándome de mi trance, alguien me cogió del brazo y me alzó, ya que aún estaba inclinada con la foto entre mis manos. Mi corazón se aceleró y cerré los ojos con miedo, esperando a que Edward me gritara y me dijera de todo, pero no escuché nada, solo un pequeño suspiro.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Edward? – preguntó suavemente, cogiendo la foto de entre mis manos que apretaba fuertemente.

Me alivió cuando escuché la voz de Alice, llegar a mis oídos, y abrí los ojos confusa, ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Fijé mis ojos en la cara de mi hermanastra que, ahora, miraban la foto de Edward y la mujer. Suspiró y frunció el ceño. Para fijar su vista en mí.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó, con cierto sentimiento de tristeza en sus ojos.

- L-Lo siento… Es que… Lo que me dijiste el otro día, me llevaba bastante tiempo rondando por la cabeza, y como sabía que Edward no me diría nada, pensé en… - no pude acabar, ya que ella la completó por mi.

- Pensaste en mirar por su habitación, haber si encontrabas algo, ¿No? – Alzó la foto y la puso delante de mí – Y tal parece, que lo has encontrado… - dijo con su frente poblada de arrugas.

Bajé la vista al suelo y murmuré un "Lo siento". Suspiró, cogiéndome de la muñeca y sacándome de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras nosotras.

- Bella, no vuelvas a entrar en su habitación, si te llegara a pillar… - no terminó la frase, pero supuse que algo terrible me pasaría. No conocía la furia de Edward, y tampoco me apetecía tentarla. Asentí quedamente, dando mi palabra de que no entraría en ella nunca más.

- Pero, ¿Cómo voy a saber cosas de él, si se dedica a ignorarme? Me siento ignorada – expuse algo frustrada, y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Alice soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a mí.

- Tranquila, ya lo sabrás – mi frente se pobló de arrugas, e hice un mohín de enfado. Lo que le causó más gracia.

- Por cierto, Alice, ¿Quién es la chica de la foto? – pregunté, la vi ponerse un poco tensa, y al momento comenzó a bajar las escaleras, conmigo pisándole los talones.

- Yo en realidad, había venido porque Edward me había pedido que le cogiera unos papeles que estaban en la cocina… - entró en la cocina, dándome cuenta de que no me diría nada.

- Lo he pillado Alice, no me vas a contar nada – dije alzando la mano y dirigiéndome otra vez al sofá.

- No es por qué yo quiera, pero no soy la más indicada. Es decir, no es un tema en el que se centre en mi, técnicamente - la miré un momento y ella me sonrió - ¿Mañana empiezas la universidad, no? – Asentí – Que te vaya bien – me dio un abrazo, y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, apoyé mi cabeza en el reposa brazos, estirándome, cogí la manta y me tapé con ella, mirando sin ver la televisión.

Cada vez el misterio que envolvía a Edward me traía con más ansias de saber la verdad, y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil, pero la curiosidad me ganaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Y poco a poco, con la imagen de Edward en mi cabeza, me dormí en el sofá con la televisión encendida.

En el momento en que mi sueño, se había tornado una pesadilla, en el que corría por las calles de Phoenix, viendo como a lo lejos, tirado en el suelo, el cuerpo de Edward, cuando lo alcancé me coloqué a su lado mientras lloraba en su pecho, diciendo repetidamente "Es culpa mía". Comencé a sentir que alguien me zarandeaba, y decía mi nombre varias veces.

- Bella… Bella… - abrí los ojos, y vi el rostro, indiferente, de Edward a centímetros del mío, con el ceño levemente fruncido – Es solo un sueño.

Me incorporé en el sofá, viendo a Edward, aún, levemente inclinado hacia mí. Y en un momento desesperado, lo abracé.

- ¡Estás vivo! – Exclamé, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba al momento, y apartaba los brazos de su cuerpo y los dejaba volando, lejos de mi cuerpo. Al instante de darme cuenta de lo que hacia me separé, sonrojándome violentamente - ¡Lo siento! Es que…

- No importa – dijo, levantándose del todo, y yéndose del comedor con el ceño fruncido.

Respiré varias veces, y puse una mano en mi acelerado corazón. No sabía si era por la pesadilla, que había pasado mucho miedo o por haberle abrazado, y aunque me costase admitirlo, las dos cosas estaban alrededor de Edward.

Esa noche no dormí mucho, y cuando mi despertador sonó, me insulté a mi misma, ya que, era mi primer día de universidad e iría con unas marcadas ojeras, lo que me obligó a ponerme maquillaje, muy a mi pesar.

Cuando entré en la cocina, el desayuno estaba puesto, y Edward estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando, fijando su vista en la televisión. Me senté enfrente de él, y comencé a untarme una tostada con mantequilla, algo nerviosa.

- Cuando estés lista, me avisas, te llevaré a la universidad – escuchar su voz me sobresaltó y le miré, aunque él no tuviera sus ojos verdes fijos en mi, podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

- De acuerdo – murmuré, mientras me acababa mi tostada.

Diez minutos después, el Volvo arrancaba del garaje, mientras lo único que podía escuchar era mi corazón. Mis manos estaban fijas en mis rodillas, y mis ojos estaban mirando mi regazo, obligándome a mi misma por recobrar la compostura.

- ¿C-Cuánto se tarda en llegar a la… universidad? – pregunté, alzando, valientemente, los ojos de mi regazo y poniéndolos en su hermoso rostro.

Pareció meditar su respuesta durante un rato, para luego relajar su cara, y mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

- Unos veinte minutos más o menos – dijo, queriendo cortar la conversación, ¿Qué le había echo, yo a Edward Cullen para que me tratara de esta manera? Fijé mi vista al exterior de la ventanilla, apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento, y observando a la gente andar, con sus bolsos o maletines.

Cuando aturó el coche, delante de una gran explanada, donde a lo lejos se veía un gran edificio, que parecía bastante grande.

- ¿A qué hora sales? – preguntó, sin fijar su vista en mi.

- A las dos y media – dije, desabrochándome el cinturón, y abriendo la puerta del coche.

- Estaré aquí a esa hora – escuché decir, mientras arrancaba, sin darme tiempo a responderle. _Estúpido_, pensé, dándome la vuelta y yendo a la pequeña oficina para que me indicara a dónde tenía que ir.

Entré en la clase que me habían asignado, y me puse en el único sitio que había libre, al lado de un chico, que parecía muy entretenido leyendo un libro, me dediqué un momento para observarlo, _es guapo, pero no tanto como Edward_. Me abofeteé mentalmente ante tal pensamiento, ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?_ Es solo mi hermanastro, ¡Familia!_, no sé que expresión debía tener en ese momento ya que el chico que estaba a mi lado, levantó la mirada de su libro y, estuvo largo rato mirándome, interesado.

- Hola – me saludó, haciéndome dar un pequeño bote, mi compañero ahogo una risa, ante mi reacción – soy Tony – se presentó, regalándome una sonrisa.

- Yo soy Bella – le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Eres nueva? – se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – respondí, con otra pregunta, desviando la mirada.

- Un poco… - dijo, cuando iba a agregar algo más, el profesor entró por la puerta, y clavamos su mirada en él.

El primer día, todos los profesores se dedicaron a hablar sobre como será el programa del curso, y más cosas de las que no estuve muy atenta. No nos mandaron nada de deberes, por ser el primer día, y entablé amistad con Tony, que era bastante simpático. La profesora que teníamos a última hora, parecía bastante amable, y nos dejó salir diez minutos antes.

Salí de la universidad junto con Tony, que no paraba de hablar sobre su familia, estudios, su vida; haciéndome reír sobre algunas tonterías que decía. Me paré, apoyándome contra una farola, mientras mi nuevo amigo me miraba con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No te vas? – preguntó, extrañado.

- He de esperar a que venga mi hermanastro a buscarme – le expliqué.

- Oh, entonces me quedo contigo. Total tengo mi coche aparcado a cerca – me intenté negar a que se esperara conmigo, pero él insistió – y dime, ¿Cómo que no tienes coche? – Le sonreí, y le comencé a explicar que yo no era de aquí y que vivía temporalmente con Edward y mi coche se había quedado en Phoenix.

- ¿Y te cae bien tu hermanastro? – preguntó con una sonrisa, pintada en los labios.

- La verdad, nunca lo he pensado… Tiene un carácter demasiado _suyo_. Y parece que tenga un mundo personal, y prohíba entrar a gente _nueva_ en él… - le expliqué con la vista en el suelo.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, cuando la bocina de un coche nos alertó, alcé la vista y vi el Volvo plateado aparcado en la cera.

- Bueno, ya han venido a buscarme, nos vemos mañana, ¿Si? – Tony asintió, mientras se despedía de mí con la mano. Y yo me dirigía al coche.

Cuando estuve dentro del coche, dejé mi mochila, en mis pies, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad, mientras contemplaba por la ventana el paisaje. Iba un poco más contenta que esta mañana, se me hacía muy difícil hacer amigos, pero con Tony había sido sencillo, y me alegraba por ello.

- ¿Has salido antes? – la voz de Edward, me hizo dar un pequeño bote. Y dirigí mi vista a él.

- Si… - contesté contemplando su expresión, que era, indiferente. Volví mi vista al paisaje de a fuera, sintiendo, otra vez, mi estúpido corazón latir.

Miré a Edward de reojo, y me acordé de la foto, él sonriendo, una sonrisa de verdad. Una sonrisa que, por supuesto, yo no había visto nunca. Realmente, ¿Él podía sonreír? Y esa chica, ¿Sería su novia? _¿Sería de muy cotilla preguntarle?_, quizá solo se pasaría otra semana ignorándome por la dichosa pregunta. Abrí la boca, y la cerré inmediatamente, apretándola fuertemente, y volví mi vista a la ventanilla. No me apetecía estar otra semana, sintiéndome ignorada, y como una intrusa en su casa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, y aparcó el coche. Mientras me estaba quitando el cinturón, su voz aterciopelada, habló.

- Hay visita en casa, supongo que estarás contenta… - dijo, algo confuso, como si no supiera que palabra escoger, ¿Qué sé yo? ¡Se me hacía muy difícil saber que pensaba Edward Cullen!

- ¿Vas a bajar del coche? – preguntó, algo molesto, desde fuera del coche. Bajé rápidamente, siguiéndole un paso por detrás. Nada más abrir la puerta de la casa, vi a cuatro personas esperando en el recibidor.

- ¡Bella! – y un gran abrazo de oso recibí.

¡Oh, si! Sabía perfectamente quien había de _visita_ en la casa de Edward.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo quise subir ayer, pero tuve problemas; tenía que arreglar un par de coss del capítulo, y mi hermano apagó el ordenador y me prohibió encenderlo. El próximo capítulo intentaré subirlo antes!_

_Y agradezco a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios y, pierden su tiempo leyendo mi fic :)_

_Reviews,,!_

_Cuidensee.!_

_**Marinilla14**_


	5. Preocupación y ternura

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Tengo grabada su cara de fastidio en mi cabeza en el momento en que me vio. Realmente era un tipo frío y apartado de la sociedad, pero para mi mala suerte, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida; Mi hermanastro._

**

* * *

**

**Preocupación y ternura**

Después de volver a tocar el suelo con mis pies, me abracé a Rosalie, que me correspondió algo frío; tal y como la recordaba, y luego a Jasper, que como en mi mente respecta, él siempre me había dado una gran paz, y estar cerca de él, me era imposible ponerme nerviosa, tenía un aura algo especial.

- Os dije que ahora estaba mucho más bonita – dijo con orgullo Alice, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

- Y no te lo negamos – susurró Jasper, al oído de su novia. Alice sonrió, mientras pasábamos al salón-comedor, donde nos sentamos, y comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi primer día en la universidad.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Hay algún chico que te guste? – preguntó, con sus ojos brillando, esperando mis respuestas.

- Bueno, me ha ido bien – me rasqué la frente, y pasé mi vista por todas las personas que estaban allí – y he conocido a un chico, pero no me gusta – aclaré lo más rápido posible, mientras Emmett, al otro lado del sofá, hacía ruiditos con la boca.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntó, esta vez, Rosalie.

- T-Tony – me estaba sintiendo un poco nerviosa, teniendo todos los ojos sobre mí, poniendo máxima atención en mis palabras.

- Tony y Bella, queda bien – murmuró Rosalie para si misma, mientras le fruncía el ceño, descontenta.

- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Alto? ¿Guapo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? – preguntó, sin respirar, Alice, poniéndose al filo del sofá.

- Eh… - ¿Qué debía responder yo? Tony era guapo, no lo negaba, pero en cuanto lo diga, Emmett y su hermana me acorralarían con sus preguntas, y con un poquito de suerte Rosalie se acoplaría a ellos – Es bajito, regordete, y con gafas – apreté los dientes, recordando a Tony, que era todo lo opuesto a lo que había dicho.

Alice soltó un sonoro suspiro, y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Después de ese pequeño "interrogatorio", estuvimos hablando sobre cómo les iban las cosas en su trabajo, su vida, y todo, en los último años que no habíamos hablado, ni si quiera un poco. Cuando oscureció un poco, mis hermanastros decidieron que era hora de irse, me despedí de ellos con un abrazo y un "Nos veremos pronto".

La casa había estado, hace unos segundos, en ruido total, y ahora, lo único que podía escuchar era mi respiración. Antes de acostarme, cené alguna cosa, para no ir con el estómago vacío a la cama.

Cuando estaba limpiando los cubiertos y el plato que había utilizado, apareció Edward en la cocina, buscando algo en la nevera. Cabe decir, que sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente dentro de mi pecho. ¿Para que crearon las camisetas? Mi querido hermanastro, iba enseñando su torso, lo que me hizo ponerme más torpe de costumbre, y tuve que pensar en frío, y no mienten cuando dicen que sirve mucho pensar en frío. Salí disparada de la cocina, murmurando un "Buenas noches" que dudo que lo hubiera oído. Y me encerré en mi cuarto. Dormir eso era lo que debía hacer, y dejar de pensar en hermanastros guapos y con torsos perfectos y… _Basta, a dormir_. Me eché en mi cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza.

Los siguientes días, no habían variado, él me llevaba a la universidad, sin decir palabra, me encontraba con Tony, el cual se ponía cada vez nervioso que veía el Volvo de Edward, y jamás me contestaba el por qué `ya lo sabrás me decía´ y yo le creía. Con quien más contacto tenía era con Alice, que me obligaba a salir con ella, Jasper de vez en cuando venía con su novia a casa de Edward. Emmett se pasaba algunos días para hacerme visita y que no me sintiera "sola" al estar con alguien que que te ignoraba todo el tiempo. Y Rosalie, algunas veces, hacía salidas conmigo y Alice al centro comercial.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que llegué, y la frase más larga que había surcado, desde entonces, de los labios de Edward, había sido, "Llama a tu madre, que necesitaba hablar contigo. Dijo que era urgente", sabía que no era muy amigo de las palabras y conversaciones con la gente, pero lo suyo era demasiado.

Me estiré en la cama, contenta, ya que ayer por la tarde estuve trabajando en un proyecto y lo tenía casi listo. Hoy, las dos últimas horas, no las dejaban libres para continuar allí el proyecto. Me duché y, luego, me vestí en mi habitación, por si mi hermanastro quería utilizar el baño. Repasé el interior de mi mochila por si se me olvidaba algo, cuando escuché el timbre sonar de repente, no le presté atenció, hasta que me di cuenta de nadie abría.

Cogí mi mochila, colgándola en un hombro y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, descendí lentamente las escaleras, Edward no estaba en la puerta. Cuando mi vista se fijó en el cuerpo que yacía en el sofá, durmiendo. Me quedé a los pies de la escalera, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Suspiré con algo de cansancio, me había prohibido abrir la puerta sin su permiso, pero, me daba lastima despertarle. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me acerqué a la puerta.

La abrí con lentitud, fijándome en la verja que estaba abierta, _¿A Edward se le a olvidado cerrarla? Imposible_, estaba algo aturdida, cuando el hombre, que rondaba los cuarenta años, carraspeó y estiró su mano, presentándose.

- Hola, soy Mark Greix – estiré mi mano, y la estreché con la suya.

- Bella Cullen – Le respondí. Aunque pasaran más años, jamás me acostumbraría a ese apellido, antes de que mi madre se casara con Carlisle mi apellido era Swan y me gustaba, pero cuando se casó, mi apellido también cambió, no me agradaba la idea, pero no me opuse - ¿Desea algo? – pregunté, volviendo mi mano al picaporte de la puerta, ésta estaba mínimamente abierta, solamente para que mi cuerpo se viera, ocultando el interior de la casa.

- ¿Esta el Sr. Cullen? – preguntó, alzándose las gafas.

- Eh… En este momento no está disponible – fijé mi vista en sus ojos escondidos tras las gafas - ¿Quiere que le deje algún recado?

- Muy amable, señorita, pero no. Comprendo porque el Sr. Cullen no quiera ir – dijo, estudiándome con la mirada.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunté algo molesta con su mirada sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¿No se lo ha contado? – Me encogí de hombros – Soy su representante, y le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo fuera de Forks, pagándole todos los lujos, y multiplicándole el salario, pero se negó – se volvió a subir las gafas – dijo que ahora no le interesaba, que quizá más adelante. Y ya veo su por qué… - dijo, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

- Oh - no entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir ese hombre, solo quería que se fuera ya, ese hombre. Su mirada en mi cuerpo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo - esta bien. Le diré que ha estado aquí. Hasta luego.

- Que pase un buen día, señorita – cerré la puerta en sus narices, sintiendo como el tal Mark cerraba la verja y, supuse, que se iba. Me resultó algo extraño que ese hombre viniera tan temprano a su casa, en fin, quizá no tenía otra cosa que hacer el representante de Edward.

Suspiré, _Ahora me reñirá por haber abierto la puerta sin su permiso, y volverá a ignorarme, más aún_, pensé con desagrado. Me dirigí al salón-comedor, donde el sofá más grande estaba ocupado por él, en su camisa tenía los dos botones de arriba abiertos, sus piernas cubiertas con una manta ocupando casi todo el sofá, un brazo reposaba en su frente, cubriendo parte de su rostro, mientras el otro reposaba en su barriga.

Me arrodillé, acercándome más a él, y hasta entonces no me di cuenta, que su respiración era irregular, y lo único visible de su rostro, estaba surcado en sudor, mientras su boca estaba entre abierta cogiendo y expulsando aire. Posicioné mis manos en su cuerpo y lo balanceé levemente.

- Edward, Edward, ¿Estás despierto? – me incliné sobre él. Mientras soltaba un gruñido, y bajaba el brazo de su rostro, para fijarse en mí, con los ojos entrecerrados – tienes un aspecto horrible – supuse que quiso decir algún sarcasmo, pero sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

Coloqué mi frente en la suya, comprobando que si tenía fiebre.

- Estás ardiendo – dije, algo alarmada.

Fui a la cocina, cogí un paño, llené un cubo de agua fría, y cogí unas pastillas que reconocí, como las que me tomaba yo cuando tenía fiebre. Regresé, dejé el cubo a su lado, la pastilla en la mesita, y hundí el paño en el agua fría, y lo puse en su frente. Hizo un gesto de alivio al notar algo frío en su caliente cuerpo. Volví a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, para que pudiera tomarse la pastilla.

- Has de tomarte esta pastilla – dije una vez llegué, y le entregué el vaso y la pastilla. A regañadientes se tomó la pastilla y se volvió a echar.

- ¿No vas a la universidad? – dijo en un susurro, con voz ronca.

- Me voy a quedar, est…

- Ves. Yo estoy bien. Voy a dormir toda la mañana – dijo, en un pequeño susurro – no quiero que te quedes – dijo, cerrando los ojos.

- Como quieras. Pero a la hora del almuerzo voy a volver. Las dos últimas horas no tengo clases, así que no importa si me quedo allí o no – no era una mentira, solo había modificado "seguir con el proyecto" por "no hay clases". Le escuché gruñir y decir algo, pero le ignoré – voy a llamar a Tony para que me venga a buscar – busqué su número y le llamé.

- _¿Diga?_ – contestó su voz, al otro lado de la línea.

- Tony, soy Bella. ¿Me puedes venir a buscar? Si no es mucha molestia – dije con algo de esperanza de que dijera si, aunque por otro lado me gustaría escuchar un no, y poder quedarme con Edward, me sentía mal por dejarle allí.

- _Claro, en seguida voy. Estate en la puerta, que llego en un periquete._

- Si, gracias – colgué, y me volví para mirar a Edward – Me voy, estaré aquí pronto, no te muevas del sofá, si necesitas algo, llama -cogí el teléfono inalámbrico y lo puse cerca de él - ¿Entendido? – un pequeño gruñido fue todo lo que escuché de su parte. Le quité el paño de la frente y volví a mojarlo, para colocarlo en su lugar de antes.

No sé cómo ni por qué. Pero, mi rostro se acercó al suyo y deposité un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Me sonrojé violentamente, y agradecí de que el tuviera los ojos cerrados. Salí disparada, cogiendo la mochila por el camino y las llaves –sin permiso de Edward- para poder entrar cuando volviera. Cerré la puerta de entrada y fui hasta la calle, cerrando la verja con llave, para que nadie se pudiera colar, como había echo Mark, el representante de Edward.

_**POV Edward**_

El sonido del timbre, sonando, ruidosamente, se metió en mis oídos, haciendo de ello una tortura en mi cabeza. Tenía frío y la fiebre no me bajaba en absoluto. Intenté levantarme, pero las fuerzas parecían haberme abandonado en el momento en que más las necesitaba.

Hice caso omiso al timbre, y me volví a dormir, quizá el cansancio de media noche sin dormir, surtía efecto. Me desperté a los pocos minutos, cuando sentí mi cuerpo balancearse suavemente, y escuchar la voz de Bella, preocupada.

- Edward, Edward, ¿Estás despierto? – dijo con ternura y un toque de preocupación. Solté un pequeño gruñido y dejé caer mi brazo de la frente para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados – tienes un aspecto horrible – quise contestarle con algún comentario indiferente y frío, pero mi boca no me respondía.

Se acercó a mí y puso su frente en la mía, sentí calor en mis mejillas, y no precisamente por la fiebre. Algo extraño se produjo en mi estómago, que no supe descifrar.

- Estás ardiendo – gritó alarmada. Levantándose y yéndose de allí. Cuando regresó tenía entre manos, un cubo un paño y una pastilla. Hundió el paño en el interior del cubo, y acto seguido, lo colocó en mi frente, el frío del paño, me alivió un poco el ardor que sentía en esos momentos. Volvió a irse y regresar a los minutos.

- Has de tomarte esta pastilla – dijo entregándome el vaso y la pastilla. A regañadientes me incorporé y me tomé la pastilla, y volví a dejar caer mi peso en el sofá.

- ¿No vas a la universidad? – dije en un susurro. Al ver que no se movía de mi lado, y me miraba con preocupación.

- Me voy a quedar, est…

- Ves. Yo estoy bien. Voy a dormir toda la mañana – no quería que se quedara, y perdiera clase, yo la había tratado algo mal, y ella, ahora, solo mostraba preocupación – no quiero que te quedes – dije, cerrando los ojos, en un intento de que se lo tomara a mal y se fuera.

- Como quieras - me alegré al saber que había ganado - pero a la hora del almuerzo voy a volver. Las dos últimas horas no tengo clases, así que no importa si me quedo allí o no – gruñí un poco, dándome cuenta de lo cabezota que era esa muchacha – voy a llamar a Tony para que me venga a buscar – la escuché decir para si misma, buscó el número y estuvo hablando con él. No presté atención a lo que decían, porque, poco me importaba.

- Si, gracias – la escuché decir al tiempo que colgaba – Me voy, estaré aquí pronto, no te muevas del sofá, si necesitas algo, llama - cogió el teléfono y lo dejó cerca mío - ¿Entendido? – di otro pequeño gruñido, al notar todas sus exigencias. Me quitó el paño de la frente y volvió a mojarlo, para volverlo a poner en donde había estado segundos antes.

Me frustraba que se comportara así de _preocupada_ y _tierna_ conmigo, cuando yo me había comportado como un cascarrabias que no soportan a una mujer en sus vidas, y ella lo sabía y aún así no decía ni mu. Y entonces, en medio de mis pensamientos, sentí los labios de Bella en mi mejilla, depositando un pequeño beso, se levantó y salió corriendo, cerrando con un portazo la puerta.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, y mi corazón latiendo a mayor velocidad. Fruncí el ceño, y apreté los dientes. Por eso odiaba a las mujeres como ella. Entraban en tu vida, confundiéndote y cambiando todo a su paso, derribando en un segundo los muros que has tardado en construir años, como si no le importase.

Pero lo que más odiaba, era que Bella, mi hermanastra, haya sido la única que en cinco años, pudiera con todas las barreras. Sabía que ella intentaba hablar conmigo, conocerme, pero yo la odiaba por tener ese extraño poder sobre mí. La evitaba a toda costa, o sino, le decía comentarios cortos y algo hirientes. La _debía_ alejar de mí, lo antes posible. Y cuando pensaba que había conseguido que se rindiera, viene con su ternura y preocupación hacía mí. Y me hace sentir cosas que, realmente, había olvidado como se sentía uno, había experimentado algo con lo que se siente perfectamente bien, pero, luego venía el dolor, y por eso la odiaba, e intentaba destruir aquellos sentimientos, que al parecer, eran fuertes...

_Basta_, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bella era de mi familia, mi hermanastra, no podía sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago, o que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente con un simple roce. Debía parar esto. Bella era algo prohibido, lo sabía, y nada iba a cambiar. Y aparte, yo era alguien que le gustaba la soledad, la disfrutaba. Cuando estás solo nadie puede herirte, y es mucho mejor así.

¿Quién necesita compañía cuando tienes a la soledad?

Porque la soledad era algo que no te podía herir, por eso la disfrutaba tanto. Y esa chica, parecía, que quería distorsionarme.

Y lo peor era que, lo _estaba_ consiguiendo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, ya que a mi me gustó escribirlo xD. Estoy intentando no tardarme mucho con el fic, ya que a veces pienso que hace poco que subí un capítulo y luego me doy cuenta de que no, y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo xD_

_Y como siempre, sabéis que agradezco a todas las personas que dejan comentarios y leen mi fic :)_

_Reviewss,,!_

_Cuidensee.!_

_**Marinilla14**_


	6. Dulce visita

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Setephanie Meyer.**

**Mi hermanastro**

Resumen:

_Tengo grabada su cara de fastidio en mi cabeza en el momento en que me vio. Realmente era un tipo frío y apartado de la sociedad, pero para mi mala suerte, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida; Mi hermanastro._

**

* * *

**

**Dulce visita**

Cinco minutos faltaban para que llegara la hora del almuerzo, y yo me iría, pero no pasaban. Parecía que la manecita del reloj se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar, y jamás tocara el timbre. El profesor parecía hablar más lento que de costumbre, y mis manos iban a poco a poco. Esos minutos parecían eternos, quería salir ya. La risa ahogada de Tony, me ponía más nerviosa, y las constantes miradas que me daba el profesor me molestaban aún más.

- Bella, tranquila, solo quedan unos minutos o así – giré mi vista para fijarla en los ojos de Tony, que hasta entonces, no me había fijado que los tenía azules. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve embalsada mirando sus orbes, hasta que sentí el carraspeo de alguien delante de mí.

- Parece que se aburre en mi clase señorita Swan – vi al hombre mayor que tenía de profesor fruncir el ceño.

Fue a abrir la boca, pero el timbre lo calló de golpe. ¡Al fin había sonado! Me levanté, haciendo tambalear la silla, y metí todo mis cosas en la mochila, sin fijarme bien si se arrugaba o no alguna cosa. El profesor aún me miraba enfadado, pero, para mí, en ese momento, solo tenía una prioridad.

- Señorita Swan, ¿Se piensa que se va a ir de rositas? – le miré, parándome enfrente de él, con la mochila colgada en mi hombro – se a pasado más de media clase estudiando las musarañas – dijo, aún con su mirada enfadada.

- Yo… Lo siento, es que…

- No – alzó una mano, para indicar que me callara – quiero mañana que me traiga un trabajo sobre las musarañas de diez hojas, manuscritas, así aprenderá a no despistarse en mis clases, ¿Entendido? – dijo, antes de darse la vuelta e irse de la clase.

Miré enfadada por donde se había marchado el profesor, y solté un largo suspiro, mientras mis dos dedos apretaban el puente de mi nariz. Genial, mañana tengo un trabajo extra, y mira que ese día nos habíamos salvado de hacer deberes.

- Bella, vamos – cogió mi mano suavemente y tiró de mí hacía la puerta – te llevo a casa, realmente estás preocupada por tu _hermano_ – el tono que había utilizado para decir la palabra "hermano" no me había parecido del todo conforme.

- ¿Insinúas algo? – pregunté, antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto y entrar en el coche.

- ¿Yo? Que va – el sarcasmo se hizo notar en su voz, a la vez que daba marcha atrás y salía del aparcamiento.

Rodé los ojos y fijé mí vista a fuera de la ventana, los árboles pasaban a forma increíble, a causa de la velocidad en la que íbamos. Parecía que quien quería llegar a casa era Tony y no yo. Reí en silencio, ante tal conclusión, no se de dónde sacaba esas tonterías.

- ¿Puedes contarme el chiste privado? – no me había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se instaló en mis labios, y los ojos entrecerrados de Tony que me miraban unos segundos para fijarlos en la carretera.

- Es una tontería… - al no recibir respuesta, me di cuenta de que él quería saber esa tontería – verás, por la velocidad que vamos parece que el que quiere llegar a mí casa eres tu y no yo – iba a reírme cuando sus manos aferraron el volante con fuerza, y su cara estaba descompuesta. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, inclinándome a delante para observarle mejor.

- Vaya cosas pasan por tu cabeza, Bella – dijo, en un intento de sonar gracioso, pero lo único que salió de su voz fue algo de amargura y tensión, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntar, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada en el estado en el que estaba Edward. Me mordí el labio, reconociendo el paisaje que estaba al lado de la casa; ya habíamos llegado.

- ¿Quieres entrar? – pregunté, quitándome el cinturón y dejando la puerta entre abierta, con medio cuerpo mío dentro.

- No creo que sea buena idea – la tensión que se respiraba en aquel ambiente, podía haber roto la barrera de la calma.

- Vamos, seguro que tienes hambre. Entra y te preparo algo, mi hermanastro estará demasiado ocupado con la fiebre. Al fin y al cabo tú me has traído. Por faaa – dije alargando la a, en un intento de convencerle, que al parecer, funcionó.

Cuando entramos a la casa, me dirigí al comedor, seguida a una distancia prudente de mí por Tony. Cuando llegué al sofá, vi a Edward descansando, dormido, en aquel instante una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El verle ahí, dormido, sin esa máscara que parecía verle como un viejo cascarrabias, deseé que olvidara lo que le hacía daño de su pasado, y sonriera como en la foto.

Me arrodillé en el sofá y le quité el paño húmedo de la frente, para, después, hundirlo en agua fría, volviéndolo a su sitio donde se hallaba antes. Le toqué la cara y aún estaba algo caliente, pero no tanto. Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me acerqué a Tony, llevándomelo conmigo a la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal esta tu hermano? – preguntó intentando parecer despreocupado.

- Le ha bajado algo la fiebre, aunque todavía tiene un poco – dije y comencé a preparar cualquier cosa.

- Lo mejor sea que me vaya para casa – Tony intentó escapar, pero negué automáticamente su invitación a irse. Me parecía mal.

- No seas cabezota. Te quedas y punto. O al menos hasta que acabes de comer – repuse como una niña pequeña, sabiendo que era un comportamiento tonto e infantil por mi parte. Le escuché suspirar, y luego la silla, arrastrarse por el suelo.

Después de preparar la comida y comérnosla, estuvimos hablando una gran parte de tiempo sobre cosas sin importancia. Hasta que él se levantó y decidió que ya se tenía que ir, esta vez acepté. Ya no me sentía tan mal como antes por haberle causado tantas molestias.

- ¿Mañana te paso a buscar? – preguntó girándose antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Me lo pensé un momento, sin saber si Edward podría llevarme o no.

- Te llamo mañana por la mañana y te digo algo – asintió y luego se dirigió a su coche. Cerré la puerta, subí las escaleras rápidamente, sin correr, y entré en mi habitación. Cogí el portátil de encima del escritorio, y bajé al comedor para hacer allí los deberes, para no dejar a Edward solo.

- Estúpido trabajo de las musarañas… - murmuré, buscando cosas por Internet para llenar las diez hojas, a mano, que el profesor me había indicado que hiciera obligatoriamente. Ese profesor me tenía manía, sino, ¿Por qué debería mandarme tales deberes? Era una estupidez.

Cuando acabé mis deberes personales, moví la mano, con lentitud, sintiéndola engarrotada a cada movimiento que hacía. Guardé todo, en su sitio, y me fijé en la hora las siete de la tarde, y Edward aún dormía. Me encogí de hombros al momento en que me sentaba en el sillón y encendía la televisión. Puse un canal donde echaban una serie, que parecía interesante. Me restregué los ojos, dejando escapar un bostezo al tiempo que me desperezaba, para no dormirme.

- ¿Qué hora es? – la voz ronca de Edward, causó que diera un pequeño bote en el sillón, y agradecí que el no lo viera.

- Son las diez y poco, has estado durmiendo toda la tarde – me levanté y me arrodillé junto al sofá, en frente de él - ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – Le quité el trapo, y acerqué mi frente a la suya para tomar la temperatura – parece que ya no tienes fiebre – sonreí.

- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo, incorporándose levemente en el sofá. Miró la hora, seguramente pensando si le había engañado o no – Por cierto, - comenzó, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos - ¿Quién era la persona que picaba molestosamente esta mañana?

Callé durante unos segundos, en los cuales me dio tiempo a pensar si decirle la verdad o no. No sabía si decirle mi conversación con su representante, o decirle que era un tipo llamado Mark que quería hablar con él. No sería del todo mentira, solo omitiría una gran parte con algo de importancia.

- Un tal Mark que decía ser tu representante, le dije que no estabas disponible y se fue – dije, intentando sonar segura, con un encogimiento de hombros cuando acabé de hablar. Edward asintió, y no preguntó nada más.

- Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes universidad – dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina. Le imité y le seguí, pisándole los talones.

- Pero, ¿Ya estás bien? Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas por si te sube la fiebre o algo – realmente, no quería irme a dormir, en ese momento, en mis preferencias solo estaba estar con él, observar su rostro dormir sin esa máscara de amargado y antisocial que le costaba mucho llevar.

- Estoy bien – repuso con calma – he dormido toda la tarde y parte de mañana, no tengo sueño. Vete a dormir – dijo mirando al interior de la nevera, buscando algo de comer.

- Pero… - al parecer aún le molestaba mi presencia, y un nudo en mi garganta se formó, sabía pero no quería admitir que me estaba pasando. Me acerqué a él de manera inconsciente, quería volver a darle un beso en la mejilla aunque fuera la última vez. Pero, cuando estuve a su lado, mi voluntad y fuerza huyó de mí, y me quedé congelada en el sitio con Edward arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Eh? Y-Yo… - balbuceé sin sentido, haciendo que una diminuta sonrisa se formara en los labios de Edward – Estás sonriendo – afirmé algo incrédula, fijando, mejor, mi vista en él.

- No – contestó, y se dio la vuelta para ir a otro lugar de la cocina.

- Vamos que no. Te he visto – dije, encabezonada en ello.

- No – volvió a decir, aún de espaldas a mí, preparando algo de comer – para de decir tonterías.

- No son tonterías. Vuelve a sonreír – dije colándome a su lado, en el espacio pequeño que había, apoyando mi espalda con la encimera, y mirando su perfil, con las cejas fruncidas.

- Cabezota – dijo, y fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en mí.

- Lo sé – dije con seguridad – pero va, ¿Por qué no sonríes? – pregunté interesada. Si había una oportunidad de acercarme y saber de él, era esa, y por supuesto, no la iba a desaprovechar.

- Porque no, y a parte, ¿Qué más te da? – preguntó, aún con sus ojos fijos en mí, y para que negarlo más, estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

- Mucho – dije apoyando mis manos en el borde de la encimera, apretándola con fuerza, en un intento de controlar mi nerviosismo.

- Vete a dormir – dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió, de nuevo, a la nevera. Y haciendo gala de mi mala suerte, apoyé mi palma de la mano en la encimera, sin fijarme que allí, había un cuchillo. Un dolor recorrió toda mi mano y la aparté de golpe fijando el corte que tenía en mi mano, no pude ahogar un grito, cuando el olor a sangre inundó mis sentidos, obligándome a respirar lo justo - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward, de espaldas a mí, tirando no se qué al cubo de la basura.

- Me he cortado – dije, haciendo graves esfuerzos por no desmayarse. Sentí una mano fría, y a la vez, cálida, que cogió mi muñeca y me condujo al lavabo donde me obligó a sentarme en la taza del váter.

Sentí el mínimo dolor del yodo sobre la herida, después como Edward sopló en esta, y acto seguido me la vendó.

- No es para tanto – dije, algo mareada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho, la verdad, no sé si fue mi imaginación o qué, pero su voz se notaba un toque de preocupación.

- Si… - contesté, inspirando y expirando por la boca varias veces – solo estoy algo mareada por el olor de la sangre – dije, restándole importancia.

- Esta bien – contestó no muy seguro – ¿Puedes caminar? – asentí, y me levanté tambaleándome un poco al hacerlo. Puso los ojos en blanco, y me llevo a mi habitación con su mano sujeta firmemente en la cintura, mientras mis manos aferraban su camisa - ¿Te llevo hasta la cama o vas sola? – preguntó, con un tono divertido.

- Puedo sola, creo – dije no muy segura. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, y sentí algo extraño, en sus orbes había algo de tristeza y nostalgia. Mi vista, inconscientemente, bailaba de sus labios a sus orbes, vi acercar su rostro al mío, con mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente contra mi pecho. Cerré los ojos esperando sus labios en los míos con ansias, pero no sucedió.

- No – susurró lo bastante alto para que pudiera oírlo, abrí los ojos confusa, pero él no me devolvía la mirada – buenas noches – dijo, y huyó a su habitación, dejándome como una pasmarote, ahí parada.

La tristeza estuvo presente, desde que Edward se fue, hasta que mi cuerpo tocó el colchón y me dormí, haciendo, en mis sueños, realidad el beso que no me había dado. Desperté quince minutos antes de que el despertador sonara, a causa de un gran embrollo que se sentía en el piso de a bajo. Tenía deseos de bajar y ver que pasaba, pero sabía, que si bajaba y veía a Edward, el recuerdo de ayer volvería a mí.

Después de unos minutos de pensar, me vestí con unos jeans, una camiseta de tirantes azul, con una sudadera encima blanca, y unas converse. Me agarré mi pelo en una coleta y bajé las escaleras cuando me quedé parada a mitad de las escaleras, con la sorpresa en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos…?

- ¡Cariño! – gritó mi madre, subiendo las escaleras y haciéndome prisionera en sus brazos.

- Ma-Mamá… - logré articular aún algo aturdida - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Carlilse? – pregunté, cuando mi madre me dejó libre.

- Se ha quedado en casa ya que tiene mucho trabajo, y te echaba mucho de menos, me quedaré un par de días. Lo siento por no haber avisado, pero fue todo muy repentino – explicó Renée, dirigiendo su mirada a Edward que parecía también, asombrado.

- Si, claro, mamá, te puedes quedar, pero deberías pedirle permiso a Edward, al fin y al cabo, es _su_ casa – las últimas palabras me salieron con cierto rencor y con veneno, que solo mi hermanastro logró captar, ya que Renée le había ido a pedir permiso.

- Bella, hija, ¿Hoy no tienes clases? – preguntó desinteresadamente.

- Si, llamaré a Tony para que me venga a buscar.

- No es necesario, te puedo llevar yo – comentó Edward, intentando parecer amable, pero, en estos momentos, no me apetecía estar a solas con él.

- No importa. Tú quédate con Renée, no la vamos a dejar sola – dije, y me di la vuelta, sbuiendo las escaleras, para hacer una llamada.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, agradecí mentalmente la _dulce_ visita de Renée, así no pasaría tanto tiempo a solas con él, aunque solo fuesen un par de días con eso yo me conformaba, y podría borrar el accidente que sucedió de ayer.

* * *

_Holaaaa!_

_Antes de todo, quería aclarar una pequeña cosa, que una persona me dejó un review diciendo que el fic era un copia, y pues lo quiero aclarar. Para empezar mi fic no es una copia, porque la idea me vino gracias a una amiga, porque mi amiga su madre se a casado otra vez y ahora tiene hermanastros y ahí un de ellos que le cae terriblemente mal porque se comporta muy mal con ella y le habla mal y todo, y un día me di cuenta de que siempre me hablaba de él, y le pregunté si le gustaba, estuvo unos días sin hablarme, hasta que me perdonó xD. Pero ese no es el asunto, el asunto es que de ahí me vino la idea, y cuando se lo comenté a mi amiga me dijo: "Haz que vivan solos que es más morboso", mi amiga tiene una mente pervertida, demasiado, y siempre dice cosas como esas y pues eso me pareció bien, y ahora ella me pregunta que tal me va el fic, y si ya han acabado en la cama (no miento mi amiga es muy pervertida), y cabe decir que ella a dicho algunas ideas, de forma inconsciente, para este fic xD. Solo quería aclararlo, porque no quiero que hayan malentendidos. Realmente no sé si esa persona leera esto o no, pero así me siento mejor, aclarándolo._

_Parece que me he extendido un poco, pero bueno era de suma importancia, o al menos para mí, aclarar eso._

_Y ahora volviendo al capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía pensado actualizar antes, pero todo ese rollo del instituto se me quitan las ganas de hacer cosas, hasta ayer, que dije, va que es viernes y ya es fin de semana, hagamos el capítulo xD. Solo espero que os haya gustado, y agradezco, como siempre, a las personas que dejan comentarios, de veras :)_

_Y ahora sin entreteneros más os dejo :)_

_Cuidenseeee.!_

_**Marinilla14**_


	7. Aclaración

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Aclaración**

_Somos esclavos de lo que decimos, y dueños de lo que callamos._

Cuando acabé de llamar a Tony, bajé las escaleras, y vi hablando a Edward con Renée, sobre Carlilse, entrecerré los ojos, a caso, ¿Solo se comportaba así conmigo? Sentí cierto rencor hacía mi hermanastro, que decidí calmar antes de que mi madre se diera cuenta, y comenzará con sus acosadoras preguntas.

- ¿Y quién te va a llevar a la escuela? – preguntó mi madre, extrañamente interesada.

- Un amigo – la desconfianza se apoderó de mi voz, en el momento en que Renée sonrió pícara.

- Te gusta – más que una pregunta, lo afirmaba.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – pasé por al lado de mi madre, intentando llegar a la puerta, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo.

- ¡Yo lo quiero conocer! – Exclamó mi madre repentinamente emocionada - ¿Por qué no nos lo presentas? – me quedé helada en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Había escuchado bien? _Nos_, juntaba a Edward y a ella en un mismo paquete, debía salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Mamá, me voy – dije, con unas ganas inmensas de llegar a la universidad, y salir de ese escombro.

- Dile hola de mi parte – me giré para negar con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa burlona de mi madre me hizo fruncir el ceño –. Más vale una bofetada a tiempo, que un vestido premamá – bien, eso era el colmo, sentí mi rostro arder y salí de allí corriendo, por primera vez, sin importarme que pudiera acabar en el suelo.

Mi madre se había vuelto completamente loca, cómo se le ocurría decir eso, y encima delante de Edward, _no_ era que me importara, por supuesto que no, simplemente no me gustaba que me dejara en ridículo delante de la gente, y menos si este era un hermanastro completamente arrogante y antisocial, del cual sientes un gran rencor de origen desconocido.

Pero, como a mi mala suerte le caigo divinamente, las dos últimas horas de la universidad se suspendieron y nos dejaron marcharnos a casa, el mundo, definitivamente, estaba en mi contra. Y en ese momento, sentía la mirada fija de Tony sobre mí, seguramente, preguntándose por qué no me bajaba de su coche, al estar en frente de mi casa.

- Eh… Bella, ya hemos llegado – dijo con inseguridad en su voz.

- Ya… - alcé la cabeza, para contemplar sus orbes azules, los cuales brillaban con intensidad – es que no quiero entrar aún…

- ¿Por qué? – susurró, inclinándose levemente hacía mí.

- Mi madre esta de visita, y parece que le gusta dejarme en ridículo delante de… Edward – no pretendía que mi voz fallara en decir su nombre, pero lo hizo, y me sentí completamente absurda.

- Bella – le miré, por segunda vez, y me fijé en los pocos centímetros que nos separaban - ¿Qué sientes por tu hermano? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

El corazón por unos segundos se me paró, para comenzar a latir rápidamente, al tiempo que miles imágenes -vividas y no- pasaban por mi mente descontroladamente, en las cuales todas, estábamos Edward y yo, yo y Edward, tocando por primera vez, y no la última, sus labios, a la vez que me preguntaba cómo sería probarlos, ¿Serían tan apetitosos como lo aparentan?

Al momento de darme cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, me obligué a apartar esas imágenes de mi mente, porque eso era algo prohibido, o eso debía suponer.

- N-No siento nada – dije con los nervios a flor de piel. El sentido de esas palabras se apoderaron de mi ser, al darme cuenta de la _mentira_ que había dicho, por mucho que intentara negarlo, y convencerme a mí misma de Edward como parte de la familia, no podía. Inconscientemente algo había crecido en mi interior, pero eso, era algo, que debía guardar en lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Entonces, ¿No te importa que me quede yo con él? - parpadeé varias veces, antes de que la información recibida se pusiera en orden, y mi boca se abriera sin emitir sonido, el rostro de Tony estaba serio, y no podía ver rastro de broma en ello. Hasta que un chillido aflojado salió de mi garganta, y las carcajadas de mi amigo se hicieron presente.

- Y-Yo... Esto... Eh... C-creo... - balbuceé sin sentido coherente en mis frases.

- Lo que me temía - me miró y sonrió como solo él sabe hacer -. Le quieres más de lo que aparenta.

- N-No... Él... es mi familia... Yo no puedo... - dije, sintiendo un extraño vacío en mi interior, a sabiendas de que la única persona que podía llenarlo, era algo así como mi hermano.

- Solo es un estúpido papel, Bella - le miré y negué, eso no estaba bien. ¿Qué pensarían Renée y Carlilse?

- No, Tony - le miré, extrañadamente seria -. Él es mi hermano y no me gusta, es más, a penas hablamos, ¿Cómo quieres que me guste? - le sonreí de forma diversa, antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto.

- Pero, Bella... - le oí decir antes de que cerrara la puerta. Le despedí con la mano, y me adentré a la casa.

Si seguía escuchando a mi amigo, acabaría más confusa. Era mejor así, Edward por un lado y yo por el otro. Total, cuando acabase la universidad me iría a Phoenix, de nuevo. Él sería parte de un pasado lejano, pero presente. Debía matar todos los sentimientos que se estaban creando, sin mi permiso. Y cuanto antes fuera, mejor.

- ¿Ese coche es el de tu amigo? - la voz de mi madre, resonó por todo el recibidor, proveniente del salón-comedor. Me acerqué con pasos temerosos, para ver como se había apoderado de la televisión, y Edward _sonreía_ burlón.

- ¿Has estado espiando? - en un intento de que mi voz sonara tranquila, sonó irritante ¡Nunca puedes adivinar lo que Renée esta pensando!

- Un poco - se encogió de hombros -. Nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿Eh? - miró de reojo a Edward, haciendo que éste sonriera torcidamente.

Despreciables, hipócritas, estúpidos, traidores, arrogante, antisocial, egocéntrico, descaradamente guapo. ¡Ag! Esto era subrealista, mi madre y mi hermanastro, Renée y Edward, metiche y arrogante, ¿Dónde estaba el qué de la situación? Eran carácters incompatibles, ¿Cómo podían llevarse la mar de bien? Realmente, algo iba mal en mi vida.

- ¿Besa bien? - me puse tensa al escuchar la pregunta en su aterciopelada voz. Si, definitivamente mi vida iba algo mal. La pregunta de Edward me había dejado sin palabras, y el tono de rencor que había utlizado, ni que hubiese sido yo la que no le quise _besar_. Pero, ahora, no se lo podía echar en cara -ni en situaciones normales tampoco-, ya que estaba mi madre.

- Bella, hija, ¿No le piensas contestar? - preguntó del modo más casual, que su carácter de cotilla le dejó.

Apreté los dientes, y traté de tranquilizarme, se iban a enterar de quien era yo. Aunque fuese del modo más ruín y arrastrado...

- Claro... - susurré -. Besa super bien, te hace tocar el cielo con las manos, sus labios son una mezcla de dulzura y cariño, incomparables, y lo más importante... no se echa atrás en el último momento - la expresión de Edward en decir la última frase era digna de ver, sus labios fuertemente fruncidos, y su frente poblada de arrugas, con una mezcla de dolor y rencor en el rostro, que me hizo sentir algo mal, _a la porra empezó él_.

- ¿E-Estás saliendo con él? - miré a mi madre, y le sonreí de forma alternativa. Me di la vuelta y subí a trompicones las escaleras, deseando llegar a mi habitación.

Había dicho la más grande de las mentiras a mi madre y a Edward -el cual su rostro no me abandonaba ni un momento-, quizá ahora pensaba que era una cualquiera por casi besarle a él, y después a Tony, y en estos momentos me odiara, y...

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, hizo que diera un pequeño bote en la cama y mirara en su dirección, aguanté la respiración en mis pulmones, al ver al hombre más sexy que en mi vida hubiera visto -muy a mi pesar-, su mirada fría y distante, me abrieron un hueco en mi interior, su rostro indiferente y rencoroso, fue como otro puñal. Entrecerró los ojos, y luego soltó el aire por la boca en un pequeño suspiro, que hizo que hiciera entrar más aire a mi pulmones del que había.

- Tu... _novio_ te ha llamado al móvil - el tono de dolor que hizo en nombrar la palabra `novio´ hizo que me sintiera terriblemente culpable y herida.

- ¿Tony? - pregunté con voz más alegre de la que quise, y una mueca se produjo en el rostro de Edward. Él asintió y me lanzó el móvil en el cual había una llamada perdida -. Edward - dije, levantándome torpemente.

Él no se giró, no me miró, no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente se quedó parado de espaldas a mí.

- ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó fría y duramente, al notar mi silencio. Tragué pesadamente, y abrí la boca.

- Y-Yo... - ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Sabía que debía arreglar, pero qué -. T-Tony no es...

- Me da igual - dijo, irritado, dándose la vuelta para encararme. Retení aire en mis pulmones, expulsándolo lentamente.

- E-Edward... - odiaba que ese chico me pusiera así de nerviosa, eso era un error y lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué no le llamas? Tu _novio_ esta esperando a recibir una llamada por tu parte... seguramente quieras besarle, como él besa _tan_ bien - sino fuera porque era imposible, hubiese jurado que en su voz habían algo de celos, pero eso era tristemente improbable.

Fruncí el ceño, y grité lo que había callado desde el día anterior, y debía, _quería_, aclararlo.

- ¡Si tu me hubieras _besado_ nada de esto hubiese pasado! - escupí, quitándome esta carga de encima, y poniéndome otra más pesante. Me llevé directamente las manos a la boca, y cerré los ojos, apretando fuertemente los parpados, en un intento de no ver su expresión.

- Bella... - su voz arrepentida me hizo abrir los ojos con temor, a lo que pudiera escuchar.

- Edward, por favor, haz como... - colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, y le miré directamente a sus preciosos ojos verdes, los cuales me hipnotizaron hasta que su perfecta voz, rompió su conexión.

- Lo siento, pero _no_ intenté besarte. Solo quería ver una cosa, y tu te imaginaste cosas que no son...

¿No intentó besarme? Así que me había echo ilusiones como una patética y estúpida ilusa, él jamás había intentado darme un beso, pero, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era un chico perfecto, de los que ya no quedan, cuerpo perfecto, ojos hermosos, voz preciosa, guapo..., qué tendría yo para gustarle: nada. En canvio, yo, era un chica completamente normal, con más defectos que virtudes, y era descaradamente torpe.

Sentí mis ojos un escozor reconocido, y sabía que iba a venir: el llanto. _No y no_, no iba a llorar delante de él, sería caer demasiado bajo. Fruncí los labios, y me aguanté las lágrimas como si mi vida dependiera de ella.

- Seguro que Tony quiere que le llame, ¿Te importaría? - dije al tiempo que me daba la vuelta en un intento desesperado de que no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Pero, estás bien, Bella - su voz sonaba a centímetros en mi espalda, pero él estaba a quilómetros de mí.

- Estoy perfectamente - dijo con voz quebrada, y me insulté por fallar de esta manera.

- Como quieras - susurró, y sentí la puerta cerrarse.

Me mordí el labio, dejándome caer sentada en mi cama, y miraba la puerta, esperando algo que no llegaría nunca. Me estiré en el mullido colchón, y ahogué mi cabeza en la almohada, hundiendo mis sollozos en ella. Fruncí los labios en un intento de controlar mis lágrimas, en vano. Sabía que era una tontería llorar, pero era algo, que no podía evitar.

_Porque me había enamorado inconscientemente, y Edward jamás lo sabría._

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Tenía pensado subirlo antes, pero entre todo el rollo del instituto y exámenes de por medio, nada que ayer cogí el ordenador muy poco._

_Quería decirles una cosita xD, veréis he subido otra nueva historia "Seis meses" y me gustaría que la leyesen (si, hago un poco de publicidad), y me den su opinión :)_

_Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo, cuanto antes!_

_Reviews,!  
_

_Cuidenseee.!  
_


	8. Descubrimiento

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

* * *

**Descubrimiento**

_Verle al despertar es un regalo que no podrá ser._

- ¿Por qué? - susurró su aterciopelada voz, a centímetros de mi cara, un escalofrio agradable recorrió mi columna vertebral, y tuve el impulso de besarle.

- Edward, yo... - desvié mi mirada -. Jamás salí con Tony... - murmuré.

- ¿Entonces...? - preguntó, cuando su mano suave y fría se colocó en mi mejilla, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

- Te quiero - dije sin arrepentirme, a lo que sabía que podría llevarme a muchos problemas.

Edward pareció más que sorprendido, y entonces me sonrió. Me sentí radiar de felicidad cuando sus labios hicieron contactaron con los míos, en un pequeño roce, cerré los ojos, pero... sus labios se movían en los míos, pero, ¿Cómo se sentía? No podía sentirme feliz, ya que, no sabía como sabían sus labios, ¿Qué diablos...?

Abrí los ojos mínimamente, con la luz del sol golepando duramente mi cara, cuando suspiré.

- Un sueño... - susurré, enfadada. Me acomodé mejor en mi cama, _tal vez si me duermo ahora, quizá pille el hilo de mis sueños_, cerré fuertemente los párpados, agradeciendo de que fuese sábado, y no había ningún inconveniente, excepto...

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan!

_Renée._

- ¿Qué quieres, mamá? - pregunté sin abrir los ojos, es que no se podría dormir en paz en aquella casa.

- ¡Hoy me voy! - abrí los ojos y me incorporé, quedando sentada, en la cama, ¿Había olvidado el día en que mi madre se iba? ¿Dónde tendría la cabeza? _En Edward_. Gruñí en mi interior, y salí de un salto de la cama, enrrollándome con mis propias sábanas, recibiendo un impacto doloroso contra el suelo -. Bella, ¡¿Estás bien?! - preguntó mi madre, agachándose para verme mejor.

- Si - sentí ganas de llorar, cuando me di cuenta que si me dolían las piernas, y me costaba caminar, _estúpido suelo por estar tan duro_. Sabía perfectamente que no era su culpa, pero aún así, se la echaba.

- Mira que eres torpe. En fin, dúchate y vístete, que sino, perderé mi avión, y Carlilse vendrá aquí para traerme de vuelta a Phoenix - dijo, sonriendo.

Asentí, y la vi salir por la puerta, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Una punzada de envidia, llegó a mi estómago, ¿Por qué todos encontraban lo que querían menos yo? Suspiré, en mi caso, lo había encontrado, pero no era correspondido. Y, eso, hacía que te sintieras terriblemente mal.

Y haciendo lo que mi madre me había dicho, me duché y vestí, lo más rápida que pude. Una vez acabé, bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, viendo a mi madre zapatear el suelo con impaciencia, y mirar el reloj de su muñeca con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya estoy, mamá - dije algo confusa, ¿Me había tardado tanto?

- Bella, cariño, puedes subir al cuarto de Edward y decirle que estamos preparadas - me fui a oponer, pero me arrpentí al último momento; no era bueno dar señales de que algo se cocía, y para eso, mi madre, era buena.

- En seguida - subí las escaleras, dirigiéndome, con los nervios a flor de piel, a la habitación de Edward.

_Picas, le dices que baje y te vas. Picas, le dices que baje y te vas. Picas le dices que baje y te vas._

Asentí a mi misma, cuando estuve parada en frente de la puerta. Cogí y solté aire. Alcé la mano, y paré mi acción antes de realizarla. Él no había picado el día anterior a la puerta, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? Bajé mi mano al picaporte, y cuando estuve a punto de abrir oí su voz, irritada, proveniente del interior del cuarto.

- _Te dije exactamente hace cinco años que no me llamaras... No... No, no te he podido olvidar... Eh.. No, no me refiero a eso, pero... ¿Quieres escucharme? No lo diré... Fuiste tu la que quisiste que me fuera de tu vi..., ¡No! Mira, Tanya, será mejor que cuelgue. Ya te llamaré más tarde... Yo quizá también... He dicho quizá, no que te ame de verdad_.

Miré la puerta de Edward, y un conocido escozor comenzó en mis ojos, no podía, ahora no. Debería hacer como si yo no hubiera escuchado nada, como si Edward _no_ amase a esa tal Tanya, ¡Iba a ser muy complicado! La puerta se abrió al instante, y mi corazón se heló para latir rápidamente, alcé, poco a poco, mi vista, encontrándome con unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de ira y odio. Sentí mi mente en blanco, y mis ojos escocerse cada vez más. Definitivamente odiaba llorar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz sonaba fría, dura, distante -. ¿Estabas escuchando? - permanecí en silencio, queriendo huir, pero, mis piernas, por un extraño motivo, no funcionaban. Mi boca se abrió para decir algo, sin conseguir que la voz saliera de ella.

- Y-Yo, no e-estaba escuchando - titubeé, consgiuiendo que la voz no se me quebrara en el último momento.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué hacías aquí? Plantada delante de mi puerta como una estatua, ¿Observar la madera o qué? - la miré sorprendida, contení la respiración, y fruncí los labios. Quise gritarle, pegarle y odiarle, pero, lo único que conseguí fue, que una estúpida y traidora lágrima saliera de mis ojos. Edward suspiró con fustración, y alzó la mano para tocarme, a lo que yo me rehusé con brusquedad.

Retrocedí dos pasos, y huí. Si, huí. Era una completa cobarde, salí disparada escaleras a bajo, escuchando a mi madre hablar -gritar- por teléfono, al menos no se daría cuenta de mi repentino vacío. Me apoyé en la baranda de la escalera, con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Sería tan malo si me fuera con mi madre a Phoenix? Total, no sería la primera vez que huyo de mis problemas, ¿Debería ser diferente esta vez? Todos estaríamos mejor; Renée no se preocuparía, Carlilse estaría más feliz de ver a mi madre sonreír, sin estar pegada al móvil, yo estaría en alguna universidad de por allí, y Edward... Edward estaría mejor con esa tal Tanya.

¿Sería de tan cobarde huír?

Fijé mi vista en la maleta de mi madre. Y ansié poder ir a mi habitación de Phoenix, taparme hasta arriba, sin necesidad de ser molestada, y llorar, llorar toda la noche.

Sentí a Edward, colocarse a una cierta distancia de mí; sabía que no tenía escapatoria, tarde o temprano, me preguntaría. Y yo caería ante sus ojos esmeraldas. Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme en mi hogar, un hogar calentito y con vida. Mi adoraba habitación, en la cual me perdía parte del tiempo, ¿Habría cambiado algo mi madre? O... ¿Estaría todo igual?

- ¡Venga, Bella! ¡No te quedes ahí plantada! - la miré en la puerta, con Edward detrás, y me sentí terriblemente mal. Sabía que no volvería a ver a mi madre en mucho tiempo, pero, la situación lo imploraba.

Corrí hacía ella -sin tropezarme por el camino- y la abracé.

- Lo siento por no poder irme a despedir al aeropuerto, pero... - me acerqué a su oído -. Me duele mucho la barriga, por la... menstruación - Renée me correspondió el abrazo.

- No pasa nada. Cuídate mucho, hija. Te quiero. No dudes en llamar, si pasara algo - susurró contra mi cuello.

- Por supuesto que no. Yo también te quiero - se separó de mí. Y antes de marcharse, me regaló una sonrisa, y se fue junto a Edward, que, por cierto, me miraba preocupado.

Pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta Renée volvió a aparecer, esta vez, sin Edward detrás, y me sonrió, algo así, como, pícara. Se acercó a mi oído, y su aliento chocó sin miramientos contra mi oreja.

- Jamás pongas barreras a lo que sientes. No dudes en el amor. No tienes nada que perder, cariño - dicho esto, desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dejándome en blanco en el recibidor, ¿Renée sabría sobre mis... sentimientos? ¿Sabría las mariposas que sentía cuando veía a Edward... o quizá estuviera hablando de Tony? Lo que me resultaba poco probrable. Renée le habría dicho algo a Edward, ¿Él sabría lo que siento? Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, y las palabras de mi madre, no ayudaban.

Pero... por mucho que ella lo supiera, y, de cierto modo, estuviera a mi lado. Había un pequeño problema. _Edward no me quiere_.

Sentí en mis ojos, de nuevo, ese estúpido escozor, no recuerdo la última vez que haya llorado tanto, ni con Jacob lloré de esta manera, ¿Eso significaría algo? Lágrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro, sin permiso, mientras abría la puerta, y me iba. _Pasear me sentará bien_.

Pensé en llamar a Tony, pero, quería estar sola. Me senté en un bano, del parque, y me quedé con la mirada fija en los niños jugar, caerse, llorar y volver a correr. Críos, al fin y al cabo. Estuve largo tiempo, allí sentada. A estas horas, Edward debería haber llegado ya a casa, y aún no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para enfrentarme a él. Seguí caminando, sin rumbo, por las pequeñas calles de Forks. El sol ya se había puesto, dando lugar a la noche. Metí mis manos en los bolsllos y hundí mi cabeza en la chaqueta, en un intento de aportarme calor. Solo serían unos minutos y llegaría a su casa, con un poquito de suerte, mi hermanastro no me diría nada, y podría huir a mi habitación. Cuando abrí la verja, sentí voces desde el interior de la casa, así que, me acerqué con paso decidido, y abrí la puerta principal con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, y al parecer lo conseguí.

- Tanya, por favor, vete - mi corazón se encogió al escuchar ese nombre. Me acerqué al salón-comedor, lugar proveniente de las voces. Y allí estaba la chica rubia con reflejos rojizos de la foto, era más hermosa al natural que en fotografía. Me senté en el suelo, escondida en el hueco que dejaba el paraguero y la pared, por si decidían salir, que no fuera visible.

- Edward, _mi amor_, todo fue un error, si me dej...

- Tanya - la ruda voz de Edward, me hizo abrazarme a mi misma -. Vete, no quiero estar contigo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

- ¿Qué piensas ser un amargado toda tu vida? - preguntó mordazmente -. Conmigo no ser...

- No estoy amargado, al menos, ahora, no.

- ¿Has encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo? - preguntó Tanya con burla en su voz.

- No, Tanya. No es ningún pasatiempo, esa _chica_ a llegado más a fondo de lo que tu jamás llegarías.

Bajé la vista a mis manos, Edward no estaba con Tanya, lo cual era un alivio, sin embargo si que había encontrado a otra, sentí mis mejillas humedecerse. Había _descubierto_ que Edward estaba enamorado, y, eso, realmente, me hacía un dolor terrible en mi ya, destrozado corazón.

- ¿T-Te has enamorado? - la voz de Tanya sonaba quebrada, y la comprendía. Si yo estuviera en su situación, estaría igual o peor.

- Quizá - la voz de Edward no dudaba en contestar, casi me imaginé su rostro impasible e indestructible -. Encuentra a alguien que te quiera, y no entres en heridas del pasado, hazlo por ti... y por mi - su voz se suavizó, y en ese instante me sentí relajada.

Escuché un sollozo -por parte de Tanya-, y luego pasos extremadamente agitados, vi su figura pasar por en frente mío, y cerrar estrepistosamente la puerta. Me sequé todo rastro humedecido de las lágrimas, pero ni siquiera me moví un centímetro, realmente, no tenía fuerzas. Seguí mirando mis manos, luchar entre ellas, sin deternerme a pensar que a metros de mí Edward podía pillarme, y casi como si hubiera rezado por ello, sucedió.

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? - preguntó desde lo alto, sin pizca de alegría. No me sorprendí en oírle, una parte de mí quería que me viera, y hablara. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya no podía hacer nada con él; era mi hermano y estaba enamorado, ¿Algo más para agregar?

Me encogí de hombros, sin levantar la vista. Quitó el paraguero de mi lado, y ocupó su lugar. No me molestó; esa sería toda la cercanía a la que podía estar con él. Estuvimos por largo rato en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Sentí suspirar a Edward, y pasearse su mano por su desordenado pelo. De un momento a otro, se levantó, y me ofreció, caballerosamente, su mano. La miré dudosa, y acabé aceptando. Me alzó en un movimiento elegante y vivaz, que hice de él lo peor; mis pies tropezaron -con ellos mismos-, y choqué contra su pecho, agarrándome con mis manos a los costados de su ceñida camisa. Me sonrojé violentamente y alcé la cabeza.

- Lo siento - musité perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes. Desvié la mirada, acordándome que él era mi hermano, mi familia, de la persona que me había enamorado, sinceramente, a la suerte no le caía bien.

- No pasa nada - su aterciopelada voz, resonó en aquel espacio. Su mano, sujeta firmemente a la mía, transmitiéndome corrientes eléctricas y mariposas volar en mi estómago, las miré, estaban entrelazadas, y me imaginé a Edward, conmigo, pasenado por el parque, cogidos de la mano. Pero, en seguida ese pensamiento lo deshice, y sentí un vacío en mi estómago. Y una frase se volvió a repetir en mi cabeza.

_Él esta enamorado._ Y, no era, precisamente de mí.

- Lo siento - dijo, soltándome velozmente, al darse cuenta que miraba mis manos tristemente. Se proclamó el silencio, y solo se escuchaba el vaivén de nuestras respiraciones, hasta que él me rodeó los hombros, y me obligó a caminar -. Vamos a dormir - comentó, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Me acerqué un poco a él, disimuladamente, y respiré su olor, en un intento de que se me quedara grabado en la cabeza. Simplemente, ese olor, le quedaba perfecto. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación, quedándonos plantados delante de la puerta marrón, sentí como deslizaba, suavemente, su brazo, dejándolo caer, y me volví a sentir vacía, en el momento en que su cuerpo dejó de hacer contacto con el mío. Elevé la mirada, armándome de valor, iba a saber de quien estaba enamorado, y lo iba a saber ahora.

- Edward... - comencé en un susurro, llamándole la atención -. ¿De...? ¿Quién era esa chica?

Me golpeé mentalmente, al darme cuenta de lo cobarde que era, y lo estúpida que había sido, había perdido una oportunidad, en la cual, supuse, que él me diría la verdad, ya que no tenía esa máscara de amargado y soledad. Ahora, mostraba sus auténticos sentimientos, los cuales, no eran muy animados.

Él suspiró, y me atrajo en un abrazo, apretándome contra su pecho, se sentía estar en el cielo. Apoyó su cabeza en la mía, obligándome a no levantarla y no poder mirar su rostro, el cual me imaginé frustrado. Su mano estaba en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, descansando, mientras la otra, estaba apoyada en la espalda. Quizá fuera el único momento, en el que él me abrazara cariñosamente, y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Alcé mis brazos y los enrrollé entorno a su cintura, mientras hundía mi cabeza en su cuello, y volvía a expirar su olor, con más tranquilidad.

- Ella es alguien del pasado... un pasado enterrado - me estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, y no me quejé, podría pasarme la vida así, sin echar de menos nada. Todo era perfecto cuando estaba junto a él. Y las palabras de Renée flotaron en mi mente.

_Jamás pongas barreras a lo que sientes. No dudes en el amor. No tienes nada que perder_. Las alejé lo máximo que pude de mi mente, quizá no tuviera nada que perder, ya que, ante la confesión involuntaria de Edward había perdido mis esperanzas y todo. Era mejor dejar todo como estaba, que las cosas marcharan a su ritmo, sin necesidad de empeorarlo. Por eso mis sentimientos se iban a guardar en mi corazón, y él no sabría de ellos.

Si, él no me quería, pero yo, en ese momento, me sentía volar entre sus brazos.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? No, la verdad, es que aún, por lo que a mí presenta, no habrá beso xD. Algo habrá que esperarse. A mí, sinceramente este capítulo me gustó, tiene algo que me gusta xD. ¿Qué os parece?  
_

_Leí en algunos reviews, que querías un capítulo con POV EDWARD. Primero, pensé, hago este capítulo así, pero luego preferí que no y decidí que el siguiente capítulo sería POV EDWARD._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron review :)_

_Cuidensee y nos leemos pronto!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	9. Este sentimiento

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Este sentimiento**

_Di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas_

**POV EDWARD**

Miré, de nuevo, la hora, solo había pasado un minuto, y mi nerviosismo crecía conforme pasaban los segundos. Me crucé de brazos e intenté pensar en positivo, en cambio, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, era, que algo malo le había pasado en las solitarias y oscuras calles de Forks. Me levanté de un salto del sofá, y agarré mi chaqueta. Iría a por ella, ahora, cada vez me preocupaba más, y la culpa de todo la tenía esa muchachita de ojos chocolates. Me acerqué a la puerta, pero, nada más dar un paso hacía ella, escuché el timbre, sonar estrepitosamente. Con el corazón en un puño, me acerqué velozmente, y la abrí queriéndome encontrar a esa chica de cabello marrón y con sus adoradas mejillas sonrosadas. Pero, en vez de encontrarme con la imagen que había formado en mi cabeza, una chica rubia con reflejos rojizos me abrazó con desespero, empujando la puerta hasta cerrarse.

- Ta-Tanya... - susurré, mirando a la chica que me tenía abrazado fuertemente.

- E... Edward - sollozó, en mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos intentándome calmar, sin embargo, la imagen de Bella, sola y perdida por las calles de Forks, aumentó mi deseo de deshacerme de Tanya e ir en su busca. Estaba _ansioso _por saber si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - aunque me muriese de ganas de negarme, asentí, yo, ante todo, era un caballero.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, y me distancié unos tres pasos de Tanya, quien lucía hermosa, tal y como la recordaba, ella me miró con sus profundos ojos, y frunció los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres, Tanya? - pregunté fríamente con los puños apretados, ella permaneció callada -. Sino vas a decir nada será mejor que te vayas... tengo cosas que hacer.

Me acerqué a ella invitándola a irse de mi casa, en esos momentos, una chica de ojos chocolates ocupaba toda mi mente, pero Tanya se lanzó a mí, rodéandome con sus brazos, y encajando sus labios en los míos, movía sus expertos labios sobre los míos, incitándome a corresponderle. Bella volvió a aparecer en mi mente, y correspondí el beso, ¿Cómo besaría Bella? ¿Sería inexperta y tímida? ¿O profesional y pasional? Besé con más pasión a Tanya, pensando en los labios rosados de Bella, me fui separando de Tanya, cuando, me di cuenta, de que _yo_ no quería besar sino a Bella, no estaba bien besar a otras chicas, cuando alguien ocupa tu mente y solo piensas en esa persona.

- Edward... por favor - volvió a acercarse a mis labios, pero coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y negué con la cabeza.

- No, Tanya... No puedes aparecer como si nada en mi vida y besarme... - comenté alejándola varios pasos de mí.

- Pero, Edw-

- Tanya, por favor, vete - mi voz sonó más segura de lo que quería, pero, eso estaba bien, ¿No?

- Edward, _mi amor_, todo fue un error, si me dej...

- Tanya, vete, no quiero estar contigo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

- ¿Qué piensas ser un amargado toda tu vida? - preguntó mordazmente -. Conmigo no ser...

- No estoy amargado, al menos, ahora, no - y era verdad, desde que ella apareció en mi vida, todo cambió.

- ¿Has encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo? - preguntó Tanya con burla en su voz.

- No, Tanya. No es ningún pasatiempo, esa chica a llegado más a fondo de lo que tu jamás llegarías.

- ¿T-Te has enamorado? - su voz se quebró, y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Quizá - la miré directamente a los ojos y cogí aire -. Encuentra a alguien que te quiera, y no entres en heridas del pasado, hazlo por ti... y por mi - mi voz se suavizó, y en ese instante Tanya dejó escapar un sollozo y salió corriendo.

Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos desordenados, y me tapé la boca ahogando un suspiro. Comencé a caminar en silencio hasta la puerta, debía buscar a Bella, tenía la absurda necesidad de convencerme que nada le pasaba y que se encontraba segura, solo era para asegurarme, nada más. Cuando llegué al recibidor, la vi acurrucada entre el hueco de la pared y el paraguero, como una niña pequeña, y para qué mentir, un gran peso de angustia se me quitó de encima.

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? - pregunté mirándola desde arriba, esperando ver sus alegres ojos chocolate, sin embargo no levantó la cabeza ni me miró, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con sus manos.

Aparté el paraguero de su lado, y me senté ocupando el sitio libre que había dejado, ella seguía cazbijada, una cortina de su pelo me obligaba a no poder observar su rostro, quise hablar de algo, emitir alguna palabra, pero nada salió de mi garganta, su olor a fresas me inundaba todos los sentidos, y tenía el pequeño impulso de abrazarla, ¿Y quién no? Parecía una niña desprotegida, alguien a quien aportar calor, y quería,_ deseaba_ ser la persona que pudiera aportarle calor. Suspiré frustrado y me pasé mi mano por mi cabellos desordenados, no podía pensar en Bella como alguien especial en mi vida, sino, ella era mi hermanastra, solo eso, de mi propia familia, no podía encapricharme por ella. Me levanté, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y le ofrecí la mano caballerosamente. Sus ojos chocolates me miraron sorprendidos, y luego la fijaron en mi mano estendida, dudó un poco al tomarla, pero la aceptó.

La levanté suavemente, que, al parecer, ella no se lo esperaba, ya que, se tropezó con sus propios pies y chocó contra mi pecho, contuve la respiración, y sentí mi corazón pararse para comenzar a latir rápidamente, su mano cogida a mi camiseta, me hacía desearla más. Alzó su cabeza y pude ver su adorado sonrojo cubrirle sus pálidas mejillas.

- Lo siento - musitó y me miró, directamente, a los ojos. Podía leer en sus ojos que algo le pasaba, se denotaban tristeza y alegría mezcladas, desvió la mirada, dejándome sin ver aquellos hermosos pozos chocolates.

- No pasa nada - fue todo lo que pude decir.

Miré largo rato su rostro, aún sonrojado débilmente, seguí el recorrido de su mirada, fija en nuestras manos entrelazadas, la escena se vería bien, bonita, incluso romántica, sino fuera porque somos familias, y nadie aceptaría la relación.

- Lo siento - solté su mano velozmente, pensando en lo que me diría, pero no emitió sonido, ni si quiera levantó la mirada del suelo, podría jurar que si me iba a dormir, ella se quedaría allí cavilando entre sus pensamientos. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y la obligué a caminar -. Vamos a dormir - dije, al tiempo que comenzábamos a subir las escaleras.

Intentaba por todos los medios ir lentamente, se sentía bien tenerla al lado, parecía tan frágil, que, aún, me costaba creer que Jacob, según lo que me contó Renée cuando estuvo de visita, la dejó allí con un "espérame", y nunca volvió, ella intentaba hacerse la valiente sonriendo, aunque por dentro no estaba bien, cuando mi padre me suplicó que la dejara venir a primeras me negué, ninguna mujer iba a pisar, de nuevo, mi casa, pero, tras contarme, que ella había pasado similarmente las mismas situaciones que yo, acepté. Cuando estuvimos delante de la puerta de su habitación, deslicé suavemente mi brazo, dejando su pequeño cuerpo desprotegido. Antes de desearle las buenas noches, elevó la mirada y, se podía ver, claramente, que algo quería decir.

- Edward... - susurró, y intriga aumentó -. ¿De...? - cerró la boca, pensando en seguir la pregunta o no - ¿Quién era esa chica?

Fruncí levemente el ceño, cuando me di cuenta de quien hablaba de Tanya, quien casi había desaparecido de mis pensamientos. No quería pensar en Tanya, no deseaba decirle que la quise, que casi nos casamos, y que ella se fue. Realmente, no quería.

Suspiré y la atraje en un abrazo, apretándola fuertemente cotnra mi pecho, posicioné mi mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y la otra en su pequeña espalda, apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza, obligándola a no levantar su rostro. Sentí como sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras su cabeza se hundía en el hueco de mi cuello. Me quedé un rato en silencio a sabiendas que ella quería una respuesta, así que cogí aire, y contesté.

- Ella es alguien del pasado... un pasado enterrado - respuse con calma, esperando que, con eso, se conformara. La estreché entre mis brazos, recordando cada curva, línea, estructura de su cuerpo. Su olor volvió a inundar mis sentidos y cerré los ojos, quedando, prácticamente, mi mente en blanco.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazos, que, a mi parecer, resultó ser muy poco, podría pasarme ahí toda la noche, sin lamentaciones. La sentí apoyar su peso en otro pie, y poco a poco, queriendo evitar el momento, me separé levemente de ella, quedando aún presa de mis brazos. Alzó poco a poco su cabeza y me miró con sus ojos brillando, y me sonrió tímidamente.

- Hasta mañana, Edward - se deshizo de mi agarre, sin mucho esfuerzo, y se adentró a su habitación. Me quedé por algunos minutos mirando la puerta, esperando que se abriera, cosa que no resultó.

- Hasta mañana, Bella - susurré, sabiendo que ella no iba a oírme. Suspiré con frustración y me dirigí a mi habitación. Nada más entrar me dejé caer en mi cama, y sentí como su olor se había impregnado a mi cuerpo. La sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos por siempre, se aumentaba a a cada segundo que pasaba, como una necesidad. Sentía aquel sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago, y el corazón acelerarse, cada vez que la veía, eso era un sentimiento que había enterrado hace tanto tiempo, que hasta había olvidado como se sentía uno. Pero, ella, era de mi familia, así que, a mi pesar, debía borrar ese sentimiento, dejarlo en el olvido, en fin, llevaba media vida haciéndolo, ¿Sería tan difícil con Bella?

Los rayos de sol golpearon mi cara, y me maldije por no haber bajado la persiana. Giré en mi cama, y hundí mi rostro en la almohada, _cinco minutos_, total, era domingo, día de dormir, descansar y no salir de casa. Volví a caer a los brazos de Morfeo, por no sé cuanto tiempo, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me alertaron que alguien se hallaba fuera de mi habitación, y sabía quien era ese alguien. Me levanté de mi cama, arrastrando los pies, abrí la puerta, y la imagen que vi, me dejó, totalmente atónito, y todo pensamiento coherente se me fue de la mente.

Allí, delante de mí, estaba Bella con su cabello mojado enganchado a sus hombros descubiertos, una toalla le cubría parte de su cuerpo mojado, su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, y, sus labios fruncidos. Su mano sujetaba firmemente la toalla, mientras, la otra, estaba transformada en un puño.

- B-Bella - su sonrojo aumentó más, y agachó la cabeza.

- E-El agua s-sale f-fría - murmuró, cerrando por varios segundos -. ¿P-Podrías m-mirarlo, por favor? - asentí como un estúpido, más no me moví. Mi mirada seguía puesta en el cuerpo de Bella, su toalla, no le cubría hasta más de medio muslo, dejando ver sus piernas bien formadas, su pequeña toalla se enganchaba a su cuerpo, exponiendo sus curvas a través de la tela -. ¿Ed-Edward? - preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, y pasé por su lado, en un intento de no tocarle, pero fallé estrepitosamente.

- Voy a... mirar la caldera... - Bella asintió. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y me dirigí a la caldera, seguramente, tendría sueños _impropios _ante la imagen de mi hermanastra. Una vez puse que el agua caliente saliera, me giré para verla unos pasos más atrás que yo, con la curiosidad en el rostro.

- ¿Y-Ya esta puesta? - preguntó acercándose un poco más a mí, por inercia me alejé otros dos pasos, y, en su rostro se denotó la tristeza.

- Bella - la llamé, ella alzó mínimamente sus ojos -. ¿Podrías... no pasearte por... la casa en... toalla y sin ropa?

- ¿Te molesta? - todo rastro de tristeza que pude haber existido en su cara, desapareció, mostrando una expresión que no supe descifrar.

- Si, digo no... me refiero a... - me pasé mi mano por mi pelo más desordenado de lo habitual, a causa que, aún no había ido al lavabo -. No me molesta, lo que pasa es que... - busqué alguna cosa que decir, pero, en esos momentos, mi mente estaba en blanco, pensando en cómo sería el cuerpo de Bella, bajo el mío.

- Sé que mi cuerpo no es tan expectante como el de Tanya, pero tampoco hacía falta que actuarás de esa forma - me quedé atónito en mi lugar, viendo desaparecer a aquella chica de la pequeña sala, cuando reacioné, la seguí, a caso, ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía compararse con Tanya? Bella superaba por millas a Tanya, eso, era seguro.

La cogí del brazo antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras, la obligué a darse la vuelta, pero su ceño se encontraba fruncido y la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Bella, no quise decir eso... - su ceño se relajó, pero no levantó la vista.

- No importa, Edward. Lo entiendo - su voz sonó triste, y me maldije por haberle echo creer cosas que no eran.

- Bella - encuadré su cara entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme-. Si, tu no tienes el cuerpo de Tanya... - sus ojos se cristalizaron, y sus labios formaron una línea apretada - ...pero, sin duda, me gustas más tu - su rostro mostró confusión e incrédulidad, mienrtas un tinte color rojo se acoplaba en sus mejillas. Me mordí la lengua ante esa absurda declaración e intenté arreglarlo -. C-Como hermana - bajó la mirada, y apartó mis manos de su cara.

- M-Me voy a terminar de duchar - se dio la vuelta y subió rápidamente las escaleras, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Suspiré frustrado, y me intenté convencer que tapar mis sentimientos había sido bueno. Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Pasado un largo tiempo con mis pensamientos en blanco, subí las escaleras para digirirme a la habitación de Bella, agarré el picaporte de la puerta, pero su voz del interior de la habitación hizo que aturara mi ación.

-_ No, Alice_ - sollozó -. _Me ha dicho que le gusto más que Tanya, pero como una hermana... No, creo... ¿Cómo quieres que le conquiste, si ni si quiera me mira? Eso es absurdo... Si, Edward me gusta y mucho, pero... Supongo que me ve como su familia _- suspiró -,_ nos vemos después Ali... Si, ya te llamaré._

Me quedé parado enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, debatiéndome entre si debía entrar o no, las palabras de Bella, habían provocado que mi corazón latiera rápidamente dentro de mi pecho. Dejé caer mi mano del picaporte, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Sería mejor así, que Bella pensara que la veo como mi hermana.

.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

.

Me subí a mi preciado Volvo, y arranqué, llegaba un poco tarde, ya que mi querida hermana pequeña me había estado preguntando cosas como "_¿Te gusta Bella?_" "_No es malo admitir tus sentimientos_", y demás cosas para lograr sacarme algo que había prometido no decir. Conducí a máxima velocidad por las calles, y llegué en un tiempo record a la puerta de la universidad. Cuando aparqué, busqué a Bella con la vista para verla hablar algo incómoda con un tipo, el cual no conocía. Bajé del coche a grandes zancadas, hasta que podía escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo.

- Vamos, Bella, solo es una salida de amigos, ¿Por qué no? Me prometiste que-

- L-Lo siento, Mike, pero, mi... mi hermano va a venir en cualquier momento y...

- Le digo que te llevaré hoy a casa o en todo caso mañana - fruncí el ceño, y decidí que era hora de intervenir.

- Eso no va a poder ser - pasé un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, y la atrajé a mí. El tal Mike miró detenidamente mi brazo acomodado al entorno de Bella, y dio varios pasos atrás.

- Eh... N-No sabía que B-Bella tuviera novio... L-Lo siento - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, hasta perderse por una de las calles de Forks. Puse mi vista en mi hermanastra, la cual, tenía sus ojos brillando fijos en mí.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, perdido en sus pozos chocolates. Asintió con la cabeza, aunque la mueca que tenía de tristeza aú estaba plasmada en su cara.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir - apoyó su frente en mi pecho, y, hasta entonces, no me di cuenta, que aún la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura, y ella agaraba mi camiseta con sus pequeñas manos.

- Lo siento, Alice me entretuvo - le acaricié el pelo con sumo cuidado, y la apreté más fuerte contra mi pecho.

Y, me di cuenta, estaba _enamorado_ de Bella...

...y por nada el mundo cambiaría_ este sentimiento_.

Después de subirnos al coche y conducir hasta mi casa, Bella, se encerró en su cuarto, y no salió hasta la hora de cenar. Por otra banda, yo me dedicaba a plantearme si subir o no, ¿Debería decirle lo que siento? ¿A Carlilse no le molestaría? A fin de cuentas, Jasper y Rose están con Emmett y Alice, que en teoría todos eramos hermanos, aunque la única y pequeña diferencia es que él nos había adoptado a todos, y solo podía ponerse contento, en cambio, Bella, era hija de Renée, lo cual podía enfurecerle o acontentarse. Suspiré con frustración, ¿Sería tan malo estar con Bella? Me levanté dispuesto a ir a la habitación de mi hermanastra.

Iba a hablar con ella e iba a ser ahora.

Subí las escaleras hecho un antojo de nervios, y arrepentiéndome a cada paso que daba, una vez llegué a su puerta, cogí el picaporte con seguridad, y en el preciso momento que iba a abrir la puerta, escuché un pequeño sollozo desde dentro, no lo pensé ni un momento, y abrí la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? - me acerqué a la cama, en la cual se encontraba ella agarrándose sus piernas con sus delicados brazos, mientras hundía la cabeza en el hueco que dejaban las piernas.

- Ed-Edward, vete - susurró, aunque su tono de voz me obligó a quedarme.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - puse mis rodillas en la cama, delante de Bella, pero esta no subió su cabeza.

- Vete, por favor - suplicó, pero no me moví.

- Sino me dices que te pasa, uno, no me voy a ir, y dos, no te podré ayudar - al parecer mis palabras tuvieron efecto y fue levantando, poco a poco, la cabeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, mientras que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sonrojadas. La miré durante largo rato, como aguantaba las lágrimas que aún se acoplaban en sus ojos. Me acerqué más a ella, y quité todo rastro de lágrimas, que había, cosa que logró que le saliesen más -. Bella - susurré. Sus ojos chocolates se pusieron en los míos, y fruncí el ceño, al verlos tristes y dolidos -. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es culpa de ese Mike? - la simple idea me ponía de mal humor, y la ira aumentaba conforme me imaginaba el rostro del chico.

Bella negó con la cabeza, y comenzó de nuevo a llorar. Miré como sus manos tapaban su rostro, y ahogaba sollozos en ellas. Estiré los brazos y la acuné en mi pecho, donde se acomodó y dejó escapar un que otro sollozo, simplemente me dediqué a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, y depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza. Después de algunas horas, Bella se calmó pero no le permití moverse, estaba demasiado cómodo con ella entre mis brazos, para que se apartara de mí.

- Edward - su voz llorosa, rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos, y puse suma atención en lo que iba a decirme -. Él... esta aquí - la miré en la penúmbra de mi cuarto, con cierta confusión -. Jacob esta en Forks.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme, ahora entendía el por qué de tanto llanto, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que aún le quiere a él? Esa pregunta me provocó un vacío en el estómago, y abracé más fuerte a Bella, la simple idea de no volver a abrazarla, y tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, me hacía sentirme solo, muy solo. Y, por primera vez, no quería estar solo en aquella casa tan grande que a cada paso que daba me recordaba lo solitario que estaba, hasta que Bella apareció, mi casa no volvió a ser la misma, estaba llena de alegrí y olor a fresas por todos lados, y, la verdad, no quería desprenderme de esta situación.

- ¿Y... qué vas ha hacer? - pregunté con temor, mientras mi corazón latía fuertemente.

Pude sentir como sus brazos me apretaban con más fuerza, y hundía su cara en mi pecho.

- Nada. Él pertenece a mi pasado... Un pasado enterrado - una minisonrisa se instaló en mis labios, al recordar que esa frase la había dicho yo, justamente cuando me preguntó por Tanya, y, por otra parte, a Bella no le interesaba Jacob.

- ¿Bella? - pregunté, después de largo rato en silencio, al no contestarme me fijé en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Suspiré -. _Te quiero_.

* * *

_Lo siento por tardar, pero no quería comenzar este capítulo hasta que no me quitara de encima los exámenes y trabajos del instituto. Realmente no sé cómo quedó. Bueno, aquí se ven los sentimientos de Edward, espero que les haya agradado :)_

_Agradezco, como siempree, a la gente que deja su review y se entretiene a leer mi fic :)  
_

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido :-)_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Cuidensee_

**_Marinilla_14_**


	10. Confesiones

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Confesiones**

Sentía mis ojos cansados, aún habiendo dormido parte de la tarde y casi toda la noche. La noticia de Jacob –recibida por parte de Renée– me había golpeado mucho más fuerte de lo que me pude llegar a imaginar. Ahora, que había sentido lo que era _enamorarse_ de verdad, sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía, y el placer que se sentía cuando su olor te embriagaba, o simplemente cuando te miraba por un momento. En ese momento me di cuenta de que, poco me importaba que Jacob hubiese vuelto, que estuviese en Forks, porque a mí, él, no me interesaba. Y aún así, me incomodaba verlo, el tenerlo cerca, tenía miedo de que aún me gustara, aunque solo fuese un poco, sentía pánico.

Edward se movió en mi cama, para abrazarme más fuerte, acción que hizo que mi estúpido corazón latiera más fuerte. Cuando, el día anterior, vi entrar a Edward a mi habitación, quise que se fuera, no quería que viera la imagen derrotada y débil que tanto me costaba ocultar, pero se quedó, y, al parecer, toda la noche. Y, aunque él solo me viese como una hermana –ya lo había demostrado cuando fui a su habitación en una toalla, gracias a la idea de su hermana–, al menos sabía que se preocupaba, y eso, en cierto modo, me alegraba.

Dejé reposar mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, mientras mi mano jugaba con el borde de su camisa. Moví mi cabeza para poder ver mi reloj reposar en mi escritorio, suspiré, tenía tiempo de sobras para llegar a la universidad. En una parte de mí, estaba deseosa de que se hubiese pasado la hora, pero, al parecer, el destino jugaba en mi contra. Miré al chico que se hallaba durmiendo conmigo, y me dio pena despertarle, estaba tan bien, tan... dormido. Intenté deshacerme de su protector abrazo, pero lo único que conseguí fuera que me apretara más contra él.

_Debería despertarlo._

Moví su cuerpo con mis temblorosas manos, consiguiendo un gruñido por su parte, y una pregunta vino a mi mente, ¿Cómo podría levantarse cada mañana, con lo resistente que es durmiendo? Quién sabe.

- Edward – susurré, mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo -. Edward – dije un poco más fuerte. Lo sentí coger aire por sus fosas nasales, y luego abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, para posarlos en mí.

- Bella – dijo con voz ronca, sin poder abrir bien sus ojos a causa de la luz del sol -. ¿Estás mejor? – mi corazón, como bien iluso que es, comenzó a bombear fuertemente.

- S-Si – bajé la mirada apenada -. L-Lo siento, por… lo de anoche – comenté sintiéndome estúpida.

- No pasa nada. Todos tenemos días malos – levanté la mirada y le sonreí.

- ¿Hoy vas a la universidad, no? – preguntó desviando su mirada al reloj.

- Si – contesté queriendo no separarme de él, nunca.

- Será mejor que te arregles, sino quieres llegar tarde – dijo al tiempo que nos incorporábamos en la cama, y él se levantaba de aquella manera tan grácil, que le hacía ver más perfecto de lo que ya era -. Nos vemos a bajo – susurró, para después depositar un beso en mi frente. Pude sentir el calor subirme a las mejillas, mientras el se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Toqué con mis manos frías mi cara, en un intento vano de bajar la temperatura. ¿Cómo alguien podía causarme tales cosas? Me levanté con pesadez, me di una ducha rápida, y luego bajé, ya vestida a la cocina, donde se encontraba Edward, totalmente arreglado, preparando café.

- Buenos días – saludé, retirando la silla y ocupar lugar en ella.

- Buenos días – me devolvió el saludo, pero se mantuvo de pie. Estuve incitada a preguntar, pero me callé, tenía cosas más urgentes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo; podría ver a Jacob en cualquier parte de Forks, y este pueblo no es muy grande para mantenernos los dos. Al parecer mi tristeza inmediata fue observada por Edward, que se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía, y apoyó su mano en mi mejilla, obligándome a mirarlo -. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con su hermoso rostro preocupado.

Asentí sin mucho éxito, mis ojos traicioneros se llenaron de agua, y solo pude bajar mi mirada, ¿Otra vez me vería llora? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Unos brazos se acomodaron a alrededor de mi cuerpo, y me estrecharon contra un cuerpo bien formado. Dejé escapar mis silenciosas lágrimas, y mis pequeños sollozos, mientras arrugaba con mis manos su camiseta.

- ¿Quieres quedarte en casa? – su mano bajaba y subía cariñosamente por mi espalda. Asentí contra su pecho, aferrándome más a él.

Edward me puso de pie junto a él, y caminamos hasta el comedor, donde sus brazos no dejaron ningún momento mi cuerpo, cuando sentí el mullido sofá bajo de mí, me abracé más a mi hermanastro, y seguí llorando, sin reparar en mi dolor de cabeza tiempo después.

- ¿Y si… Y si él ha venido a… buscarme? – los brazos de Edward me apretujaron más a su cuerpo, y yo no me opuse.

- ¿Es lo que te prometió, no? – asentí quedamente, y tuve miedo de que él me animara ha hablar con Jacob -. ¿Y tú quieres…hablar con él?

- No, pero… Renée me ha dicho que haga un esfuerzo y hable con él – el cuerpo de Edward se tensó, y no supe muy bien por qué -. ¿Tu que opinas? – me incorporé para verle su cara, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, y parecía estar muy lejos de aquí, pero me equivoqué, cuando me miró, y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

- Yo puedo opinar todo lo que tú quieras, Bella. Pero no me pidas que te diga lo que pienso sobre este tema – fruncí el ceño ante mi confusión, ¿A qué se refería?

- No entiendo, Edward – mis ojos se fijaban en los suyos sin brillo, opacos, _tristes_.

Dio un gran suspiro, y acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

- Es mejor así – se deshizo sin dificultad del agarre, y se levantó con rapidez y en silencio, que dudé por varios segundos si aún seguía o no sentado a mi lado.

Subió las escaleras, y por inercia, le seguí a trompicones, ¿A qué se refería con eso? Cuando llegué al segundo piso, lo pude ver a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, me acerqué a él, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia.

- Edward, ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté sintiendo como la confusión aumentaba por momentos.

- Pues que… - me miró, y pude ver, claramente, que algo tenía en mente, debatiéndose en si decirlo o no. Cerró los ojos y meditó -. Bella – se acercó a mí, y acarició lentamente mi mejilla, de nuevo –. No quiero que hables con él, es más, no quiero ni si quiera que le veas, que él te mire, y pueda descifrar en tu mirada que aún sientas algo por Jacob, porque… no podría soportarlo. No quiero ver como… besas a otro, porque si yo no soy ese otro, no quiero pensar que alguien besa tus labios.

Mi boca se encontraba entreabierta, y mi mirada era una mezcla de confusión y algo de alegría, significaba eso que, ¿Edward correspondía mis sentimientos? Su mano, la cual aún estaba en mi mejilla, se deslizó y dejó de hacer contacto conmigo. Sus ojos no perdían contacto con los míos, quería hablar con él, decirle algo coherente, pero, a decir verdad, es mucho más fácil ver las escenas románticas en la televisión que vivirlas en tu propia piel.

- Bella – su voz me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos –. Lo siento por lo que te acab…

- N-No – negué con la cabeza –. No lo sientas.

Me apoyé en mis puntas de los pies, y rocé mis labios con los suyos, cerré mis ojos ante el pequeño contacto, disfrutando la corriente eléctrica que sentía en ese momento. Edward apoyó una mano en mi cadera, mientras la otra la llevaba a mi rostro, atrayéndome a él. Sus labios se acomodaron a los míos, cerré los ojos sintiendo como mi corazón no dejaba de bombear a cada momento. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y mis manos se hundieron en su desordenado pelo. Nos fuimos separando lentamente, tras haber tocado el paraíso con mis dedos, abrí los ojos lentamente, y mi mirada chocó contra la de Edward. Su frente estaba apoyada en la mía, mientras intentábamos regular nuestras respiraciones.

- Bella – comenzó, sin embargo no continuó hablando. Mi corazón seguí bombeando a un ritmo escandaloso, y yo solamente me perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- E-Edward… No pienso besar a Jacob, y, te aseguro, que no siento nada por él. No al menos, desde que tú apareciste… - susurré mientras en su perfecto rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Alcé mi temblorosa mano y acaricié su mejilla, sintiendo relajantes y placenteros choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo.

Edward volvió a acercarse a mí, y beso mis labios con dulzura, que, poco a poco, se fue transformando en pasión descontrolada. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, obligándome a soltar un pequeño gemido, que fue acallado por la boca de mi acompañante. Sus manos se introdujeron dentro de mi camisa, repasando y acariciando cada parte de mi piel. Hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó, dejamos que pequeño aparatito dejara de sonar, sin embargo, no paró, cada vez más insistente.

Edward se separó de mí a regañadientes, a medida que depositaba pequeños besos en mis labios.

- Voy a ver quien es, y ahora vuelvo – decía entre beso y beso. Asentí, mientras dejaba mis labios, y se encaminaba a la puerta. Moví mis piernas débiles, y me senté tras la barandilla de las escaleras, quedando oculta a cualquier visión.

Mi felicidad rebosaba por todo mi ser, tenía una tonta y estúpida sonrisa de enamorada pintada en mi boca, mi rostro enrojecido furiosamente, y el olor embriagador de Edward aún podía respirarse entorno a mi cuerpo, y deseé que siempre estuviera impregnado a mí, ese tan maravilloso y espectacular olor. Mi burbuja se rompió, al tiempo que mi pequeño aparatito llamado móvil sonó, sacándome, malhumorada, de mi pensamientos. Lo saqué con cierta dificultad de mi bolsillo, y me lo llevé a la oreja, sin reparar en el nombre que ponía la pantallita.

- ¿Diga? – pregunté, apoyando mi espalda a los barrotes, dándole la espalda a Edward, quien yacía aún allí a bajo, sin saber quien era la persona que llamaba al timbre estrepitosamente.

- _¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?_ – mi sangre se me heló, y fruncí los labios, haciéndome mal – _No sabes cuanto me ha costado localizarte._

- ¿Qué quieres, Jacob? – pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude acumular en mi voz.

- _He venido, tal y como prometí_ – bufé exasperada y solté una risa irónica.

- ¿Después de cuánto? ¿Tres años? – me levanté con la furia invadiendo mi cuerpo, y empecé a caminar por el pasillo – ¿Esperabas que te fuera a esperar tanto tiempo?

- _Pero, tu dijiste que si_ – repuso con tranquilidad. Mi rabia aumentó y apreté mi mano, convirtiéndola en un puño.

- ¡Tenía dieciséis años! Jamás pensé que fueras a irte tanto tiempo. Y el tiempo a pasado, Jake, nada es como antes.

- _¿Q-Qué quieres decir?_ – la tranquilidad que antes poseía se había ido disminuyendo, conforme había dicho mi anterior frase.

- Pues eso. Ya no te quiero – me quedé mirando la pared del fondo, perdida en el pasado.

- _¿Quién es él?_ – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué importa que haya alguien o no? – pregunté con la ira temblando en mi voz – Es por mí. Puede ser que haya alguien más en mi vida, pero, no tenía pensado esperarte tanto tiempo, sentada en una silla, ¿No creías eso, verdad? Yo también tenía sueños y quería vivir mi propia vida, mi felicidad, no vivir a costa de la tuya – su risa irónica, produjo en mí la intención de estampar el móvil contra el suelo, sin embargo me controlé. No quería perder mi estimado móvil.

- _Eso solo son excusas. Te aseguro de que volverás a enamorar de mí. Lo juro_ – apreté mis dientes, mientras la impotencia y rabia cubría toda parte de sentimiento bonito, que pude sentir una vez por él.

- ¡Puedes jurar todo lo que quieras! ¡Puedes intentar conquistarme las veces que te venga en gana! ¡Me da igual lo que hagas! ¡Ahora soy feliz y no pienso renunciar a esa felicidad! – colgué mi móvil, y me llevé una mano a mi rostro, mientras apoyaba el costado de mi cuerpo en la pared.

- ¿Estás bien? – su aterciopelada voz resonó en mis oídos, y alcé la cabeza, sin voltearme, aún.

- Si – contesté, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado – ¿Quién era?

- Nadie – dijo entre dientes. Giré mi cabeza, y me posicioné delante de él, pudiendo observar sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Era Tanya? – pregunté con el corazón en un puño, él asintió lentamente, y todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones escapó de repente, y mi semblante se volvió triste.

- Solo quería saber si la persona a quien quiero, me corresponde y soy feliz, no he podido hacer nada más que afirmarlo – levanté mi rostro iluminada, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, hundiendo mi cabeza en su bien formado pecho, ahogando un suspiro contra él. Sus brazos me encarcelaron junto a él, apretándome con fuerza, y no me quejé. Nada me hacía más feliz que poder estar entre sus musculosos brazos. Depositó un beso en mi pelo, y cerré mis ojos sintiendo volar.

- No me dejes, nunca – susurré, pero sabía que él lo había escuchado.

- Lo prometo – murmuró contra mi cabeza.

Estuvimos largo rato así, disfrutando del calor que el otro emanaba, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi móvil sonar dentro del bolsillo. Me separé levemente de él, y saqué el aparato, y miré sorprendida la pantalla, al ver el nombre que marcaba.

- ¿Tony? – pregunté con sorpresa – ¿No deberías estar aún en la universidad?

- _Oh, si, debería_ – su voz despreocupada, me hizo soltar una risa – _y tú también deberías estar allí._

- Tú lo has dicho, debería. Pero un día de fiesta no hace mal a nadie – Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, cada vez que reía, o nombraba a Tony.

- _Había pensado en salir y me preguntaba si querías venir, ya sabes, necesito algunas cositas que comprar_.

- ¿Salir? – pregunté a propósito, mirando la reacción de Edward, la cual no fue mi grata, gruñó notablemente, y me apretó más a su cuerpo – Me encantaría, Tony, pero, tengo asuntos que atender…

- _¿Asuntos?_ – su voz sonó confusa y pícara.

- Si, he escuchado a algo o alguien gruñir y voy a ver a que se debe – antes de que pudiera hablar y acosarme con sus infinitas preguntas, me adelanté – Así que nos vemos mañana, ¿Vale?

- _Vale, pero que sepas que no te salvas. Adiós_ – se despidió con una risa y colgó.

Me separé lentamente mi móvil de la oreja, mientras Edward tenía una de sus perfectas cejas elevadas, mirándome con su única sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro.

- ¿Así que tienes asuntos que resolver, no? – preguntó cogiendo un mechón de mi pelo para colocarlo tras mi oreja, mi débil corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, al sentir su cálido aliento chocar sin remordimientos contra mi rostro. Asentí con la poca cordura que me quedaba, gesto que le hizo gracia a Edward.

- Es un asunto muy importante – las palabras salieron atropellándose las unas con las otras, y mi acompañante puso mi sonrisa favorita. Se acercó, de nuevo, para besar mis labios, cuando estábamos a centímetros de besarnos, el estúpido timbre interrumpió, posiblemente, el mejor momento de mi vida.

Edward gruñó notablemente, y algo de alegría inundó mi ser, al comprender que él estaba tan molesto como yo. Me soltó de su agarre, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en lo labios –suficiente por el momento–, se dio la vuelto y con su andar grácil bajó las escaleras, con la acción de abrir la puerta. Me apoyé en la pared e intenté controlarme, y recuperar lo poco de cordialidad que me quedaba. Mis dedos se apretaron a mis sienes, controlando los latidos de mi mortificado corazón.

- Esta arriba – escuché la voz dubitativa de Edward, dirigiéndose a la persona que había llamado. El pánico inundó mi ser, ¿Y si era Jacob? Él no sabía que aspecto tenía mi exnovio. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, ante el pensamiento de verlo, tenía _miedo_.

Sentí unos pasos calmados pero rápidos, y luego la pequeña figura de Alice, apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. Todo el miedo que había conseguido acumular se fue nada más ver a mi pequeña cómplice –_ella había ideado todos los planes de llamar la atención de Edward_.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté confusa, tenía entendido que ella este día lo tenía ocupado y no quería recibir llamadas, había quedado con su querido Jasper.

- Bella – su mano cogió mi muñeca y nos adentramos en mi habitación, automáticamente le dije adiós al plan que se había montado de estar a solas todo el día con Edward – ¿Has hablado ya con ese amigo extraño tuyo? – su ceño ligeramente fruncido al darme cuenta de a quien se refería.

- ¿Jacob? – asintió con los ojos achinadillos y se inclinó para mí, queriendo escuchar toda mi conversación con él, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Cuando le expliqué, esos minutos de mi vida hablando con él por teléfono, con pelos y señales. Pareció satisfecha y puso su sonrisa pícara, una que me estaba comenzando a producir miedo inexplicable.

- ¿Qué quieres saber ahora, Alice? – entrecerré los ojos, y su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward? – un sonrojo notable se apoderó de mis mejillas, y Ali sacó sus propias conclusiones – Dime que lo que estoy pensando es verdad – asentí con mis orejas quemándome.

- Si… - un chillido ahogado surgió de la garganta de Alice, y una mini sonrisa se produjo en mis labios.

- ¿Y qué estabais haciendo antes de que yo llegara? – su curiosidad era bastante visible, al observar sus pequeños ojos brillando de sobreexcitación.

- Pues seguramente ahora estaríamos con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos en mitad del pasillo – Alice abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y su boca se abrió ligeramente – Es mentira – aclaré cuando ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Tienes precaución? – en su rostro no había ningún toque de diversión, todo lo que había era seriedad, una seriedad que me causó escalofríos.

- A-Alice, ¿Hablas en serio? – pude balbucear tras varios minutos en silencio.

- Me lo temía – abrió su bolso, y sacó unos cuantos preservativos, mi rostro estaba furiosamente enrojecido, cosa que sorprendió a Alice – Tampoco hay que avergonzarse, Jazz y yo los utilizamos a menudo – contuve aire dentro de mis pulmones, no me apetecía hablar sobre sexo seguro con mi hermanastra – No me digas que… ¿Eres virgen?

La pregunté me desencajó completamente, y me puse de pie de un salto, abandonando mi cama.

- ¡Ya esta bien, Alice! Basta por hoy – abrí la puerta de mi habitación, huyendo de aquel pequeño diablos, con respuestas para todo. Bajé las escaleras con ella a unos dos metros atrás que yo.

- ¡Yo me voy ya! – anunció, provocando que Edward saliese de la cocina, ante su noticia – Hasta luego, hermanito – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y se volteó hacía mí – He dejado eso que tu y yo sabemos, en el cajón de tu mesita de noche, sé que lo necesitarás – me sonrojé furiosamente, mientras Alice decía un "adiós" entre risas, y Edward nos miraba confuso.

Cuando Alice desapareció por la puerta, solté un suspiro cansado, ¿Cómo podía traerme eso? Edward lo podría ver y pensaría que soy una obsesa al sexo. Unos brazos musculosos atraparon mi cintura y mi espalda chocó contra un bien formado pecho.

- ¿Por qué tanto secretito entre Alice y tu? – tragué saliva con los nervios a flor de piel, y reí tontamente.

- Cosas de chicas – estúpida excusa, y estúpida influencia que tiene él sobre mí. Su barbilla reposó en mi hombro, mientras sus ojos estaban alzados mirando lo que podía de mi rostro, y como buena cobarde que soy, no le devolví la mirada.

- ¿Cosas… de chicas? – repitió conteniendo una risa – Es la peor excusa que he escuchado en mi vida.

Giré mi rostro en un intento de estar enfadado, pero los roces de sus labios contra mi piel expuesta del cuello, hizo que mi piernas temblaran y toda cordura y noción se escapara. Depositó un pequeño beso en mi piel, y luego me deshizo su abrazo. Me giré confusa, y lo entendí, él no quería llegar demasiado lejos en menos de unas horas que nos habíamos confesado.

- ¿Quieres… Quieres ver una… película? – pregunté con un temblor notorio en mi voz, pero la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro me tranquilizó.

Justo cuando Edward me abrazó –sentados ya en el sofá– y la película estaba por comenzar, mi móvil volvió a sonar dentro de mi bolsillo, y el suspiro exasperado que se escapó por la garganta de él, supe que estaba molesto, y la pregunta aquí sería, ¿Y quién no? Fruncí el ceño, mientras cogía mi móvil, destapé la tapa de la parte de atrás del aparato, y quité la batería, sin molestarme a colgar primero ni a apagarlo.

Esa iba a ser mi tarde con Edward, y nada lo iba a estropear.

Dejé el móvil, junto la batería sacada sobre la mesa de cristal en frente del sofá, y volví a acomodarme entre los brazos de Edward.

- Ya no nos volverán a molestar más – comenté con una sonrisa en mi cara, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Mejor – repuso antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios en un beso cálido y perfecto.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Solo que el cuento de hadas no se acabe. _Y haría todo lo posible para que así fuese._

* * *

_Me encantó el capítulo xD. Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero estoy enganchada a un juego de la play 2, lo trajo un día mi hermano a casa, y yo estaba obedientemente haciendo este capítulo, pero fue ver el juego, y hasta ahora no he acabado los últimos arreglos del capítulo. Quise subirlo ayer, pero irme de compras con unas amigas que le encantan meterse en tiendas, y provocan que me guste ropa y no la pueda comprar, por su culpa, llegué a casa, cené y metí en mi cama. Con el pensamiento de subirlo hoy. Cosa que he cumplido :)_

_Espero que os haya agradado este capítulo, tanto como a mí esciribirlo :P_

_Agradezco como siempre a todos vuestros reviews, y a todas las alertas y favoritos, de veras :)_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Cuidenseee.!_

_**Marinilla14**  
_


	11. Todo principio tiene un final

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**TODO PRINCIPIO TIENE UN FINAL**

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté con el rostro sonrojado.

- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta – repuso con diversión – Pensé que era más lista.

- Pero… Pero creí que lo que me dijiste era una tapadera para que me diera cuenta… y… - dejé la frase inacabada, mientras ataba cabos sueltos, con una mano debajo de mi mentón.

Los labios de Tony estaban fruncidos, aguantándose por todos los medios no reírse. Estábamos, como siempre, esperando a que Edward llegara para recogerme, habíamos salido antes de clases, y mi amigo se había decidido a acompañarme hasta que mi hermanastro viniera.

Había pasado dos meses desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos confesado, y éramos algo así como novios, ninguno de los dos lo habíamos hablado, sin embargo no me importaba –bueno, quizá un poco–, sabía que si él estaba a mi lado, ya fuera mi novio o cualquier cosa, podría seguir caminando sin tropezarme.

- ¿Qué le tienes fatiga o algo por el estilo a los gays? – Tony me sacó de mis pensamientos, con esa pregunta, y mi cabeza se movió de lado a lado frenéticamente, era extraño que el pudiera decir la palabra con tal facilidad, cuando a mi me costaba minutos decir esa palabrita de tres letras.

- Es solo que no me lo esperaba – murmuré, apoyándome contra la farola, mientras sentía la risa ahogada de mi compañero de universidad.

- Debías haberte visto la cara… Lo llego a saber y te grabo en video – giré el rostro indignada, con los ojos cerrados.

- Eres malo – musité, pero, entonces, me di cuenta de algo obvio – Entonces, si yo aquel día en el coche te hubiese dicho que no me importaba Edward, ¿Hubieras _atacado_? – pregunté incrédula.

- Bella, soy gay, no un tigre – fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué más daba eso? Solo quería saber si a él le gustaba algo que era _mío_ – Lo más probable es que no hubiese echo nada, pero si me lo llego a encontrar en un callejón oscuro, no respondo de mis actos. No puedo negar que tu hermanastro esta como quiere – dijo con una sonrisa extraña, entrecerré mis ojos, amenazándole con la mirada.

- Ni le mires – una carcajada salió de sus labios, y pronto me uní a él.

- No pensé que fueras tan celosa – apoyó su mano en mi cabeza y revoloteó mis cabellos.

- ¿Celosa, yo? – pregunté con inocencia – Que va. Solo odio que toquen algo que es mío, nada personal – asentí con la cabeza, afirmando lo que acababa de decir.

- Entonces, ¿Sois novios? – mi mirada decayó, y se quedó fija en el suelo. Edward no me había dicho en ningún momento si quería que yo fuera su novia, aunque, durante toda la tarde de ayer, estuvo diciéndome al oído cada poco rato que me quería, ¿Qué importaba sino fuéramos novios? Él me quería y yo a él.

- Bueno… No me ha dicho que seamos novios, pero eso no importa, ¿No? – levanté la mirada, y me encontré con Tony algo serio.

- Supongo que no – suspiró frustrado, y desvió la mirada a la carretera – Ya viene ahí tu príncipe azul – giré mi cabeza a tiempo que veía aparcar su Volvo, y esperaba a que yo llegara.

- Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos mañana – me despedí con un beso en la mejilla. Y me encaminé hacía el coche, provocando, así, que las mariposas se hicieran presentes y mi nerviosismo aumentara descontroladamente.

¿Cómo alguien podía provocarme algo así?

Me metí en el coche con cierta torpeza, y nada más cerrar la puerta y mirar su rostro, me encontré con sus labios. Llevé mis manos a su desordenado pelo, profundizando el beso, no me había dado cuenta, pero había echado de menos sus besos, y el último encuentro con sus labios había sido esa mañana, no quería ni pensar en cuando estuviera un día lejos de él. Nos separamos lentamente, y pude sentir como mi rostro estaba sonrojado.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – susurró chocando su aliento contra mi rostro. Levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, lentamente. Cerré los ojos ante ese pequeño contacto, y suspiré como una _tonta enamorada_.

Gracias a su loca conducción llegamos a su casa en cuestión de pocos minutos. Edward, muy a mi pesar, tuvo que marcharse por una urgencia en su trabajo, no obstante, sus intensos besos me daban a entender lo contrario, y de una forma u otra, me gustaba.

- Tengo que irme – murmuró contra mis labios. Sonreí, sin embargo seguí besándole.

- ¿Volverás pronto? – pregunté en un susurro, en el momento en que nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas.

- Cuando pueda estaré aquí, no tardaré – volvió a acomodar sus labios en los míos, moviéndolos suave e intensamente, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Muy a mi pesar, tuvo que irse, y yo entré a la casa con cansancio plasmado. Hoy que no tenía deberes ni exámenes ni nada por el estilo, él tenía que trabajar. Me tumbé en el sofá, sin ganas de nada, y me tapé con la pequeña manta que adornaba siempre el sofá. Simplemente dormiría hasta que él llegase.

Cerré los ojos, y me relajé. Sin embargo el estrepitoso sonido del teléfono de mi móvil, guardado en mi bolsillo, provocó que frunciera el ceño, enfadada. Cogí el pequeño aparato y me lo llevé a la oreja, no sin antes mirar el número de la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? – pregunté aburridamente.

La risa escandalosa de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono, infundó un gran enfado, ¿Se atrevía a cortar mi momento de sueño para reírse sin sentido?

- _Bella, cariño, sé que Edward te roba mucho de tu tiempo, pero podrías tener un poco de reconsideración a tu madre_ – su voz era despreocupada, y relajante. Rodé los ojos y bufé exasperada.

- Me encantaría decirte que estoy con Edward, pero, lamentablemente se ha ido a trabajar – fui bajando el tono de voz, hasta quedar en silencio, procesando la información que Renée había dicho, ¿Ella sabía…? ¿Cómo? Abrí los ojos de par en par, y me incorporé en el sofá, escandalizada – ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

Su risa pausada y divertida, se volvió a oír a través del teléfono.

- _Soy tu madre y lo sé_ – ya dicen por ahí que una madre lo huele todo, y en este caso, no se equivocaba – _Estoy muy feliz por él y por ti. Oh _– rió acompasadamente – _Sabía que te preocuparía lo que Carlisle y yo pensáramos, por eso me he adelantado. Estamos muy felices por vosotros, no sé que tenías en tu cabeza, pero mejor, olvídate de que yo me interponga en vuestra relación, hija._

Mis ojos estaban fijos en un lugar de aquel gran comedor, mientras la información era rebobinada en mi cabeza, y la estudiaba en cuestión de segundos. Una parte de mí, se alegró de que Renée y Carlisle apenas le afectara nuestra relación, sin embargo, el shock de saber que tu madre había adivinado en un momento lo que a mí me había costado aceptar en varias semanas, era algo extraño.

- _Bella, hija, ¿Sigues ahí?_

- S-Si, m-mamá – balbuceé, aún sin comprender – E-Entonces, ¿No os importa? – pregunté una vez recuperé algo de cordura.

- _¡Que va! Solo espero que vengas ha hacerme una visita, no quiero volver a ir a Forks, y pillaros en un mal momento_ – repuso con cierto reproche.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Prometo que cuando tenga un fin de semana sin nada que hacer, iré a visitaros – dije con la felicidad plasmada en mi rostro.

- _Lo has prometido, Bella_ – dijo, y pude imaginármela con el ceño levemente fruncido, y las comisuras de sus labios para a bajo.

- Si, si – sonreí – Bueno, mamá, ya que me has interrumpido mi siesta, me iré a duchar, así que, mejor hablamos en otro momento.

- _A la ducha…_ - dijo con cierta desconfianza – _Bella, la ducha no significa la habitación de Edward._

Gruñí por lo bajo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no esta en casa! – exclamé con el rostro sonrojado, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación.

- _Lo sé, lo sé_ – dijo con burla en su voz – _¡Llámame pronto! Cuídate, te quiero._

- Y yo, mamá – colgué el teléfono.

Sonreí como una tonta enamorada, mientras cogía una toalla y me dirigía a la ducha. Renée había sido más comprensiva de lo que me había imaginado, me había echo a la idea de un enfado temporal, hasta que ellos lo asumieran, y lo aceptaran, tal y como era. La ducha se llenó de agua, y me adentré en ella con lentitud.

La ducha, realmente me sentó bien. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, solo que cuando me enfundé en mi caliente pijama y recogí el baño. Edward volvió, cerrando la puerta con un ruidoso portazo.

Bajé las escaleras rebosando felicidad por todas partes de mi cuerpo. Cuando llegué al recibidor, lo vi dejando su chaqueta tranquilamente en el perchero. Me lancé a sus brazos, literalmente, cogiéndolo desprevenido, y a causa de ellos, caímos al suelo. Me sonrojé furiosamente, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Edward, lo siento, es que estaba contenta y no sé… - callé al ver la divertida sonrisa de Edward en su rostro.

- Te ves adorable cuando no sabes como justificar un hecho – fruncí los labios, mientras los suyos me tentaban precipitadamente.

Me volví a sonrojar, más aún, cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos. Él tenía sus manos en mi cintura, mientras las mías estaban en su pecho. Y mi cuerpo estaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre el suyo. Y más aún cuando sus carnosos y sabrosos labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Y estar así de cerca me había dado cuenta de la falta que él me hacía en el día a día, en mi vida, conmigo.

- Te he echado de menos – susurré inconscientemente. Cuando, a los segundos después de darme cuenta de lo que había confesado, sentí mi cara arder.

- Yo también – su mano se alzó para tocar mi roja mejilla. Quedé hipnotizaba por sus ojos verdes, y apenas me di cuenta cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos.

Fue un beso lento y profundo, con amor y cariño. Su lengua se adentró en mi húmeda cavidad, y se fue tornado en uno pasional. Cuando nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones eran más irregulares de lo normal. Fijé mi vista en la suya, y un extraño sentimiento cubría el cariño que rebosaba de sus orbes cada vez que me miraban. Pero su hermosa sonrisa, me obligó a desechar cualquier estúpida teoría que se estuviera formando en mi cabeza en esos instantes.

- Tengo buenas noticias – dije con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro, mientras nos levantábamos, y dirigíamos a la sala de estar. Donde nos sentamos en el sofá, y cuando Edward me abrazó lo hizo con un extraño sentimiento, negué con mi cabeza. Seguramente las palabras de Renée me estaban afectando más de lo debido.

- ¿Qué buenas noticias son? – preguntó, depositando un pequeño beso en mi frente.

- Digamos que Renée es mucho más observadora de lo que jamás pensé y a descubierto… bueno,… lo nuestro… - bajé la mirada – Y no les importa, es más se alegran de lo nuestro – levanté la mirada, para ver su rostro indestructible.

- Mejor – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de poner la televisión y quedarnos allí durante todo lo quedaba de tarde.

Reposé mi cabeza en su pecho, sin embargo notaba que algo iba mal. Volví a prohibirme a pensar que a Edward le pasaba algo, seguramente estaría cansado de trabajar, y lo único que quería era no hacer ni decir nada. Si, eso era lo más lógico.

- Duerme conmigo – dije, a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura y me apegaba más a su cuerpo.

- Mejor que no. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano, y es sábado y no quiero despertarte – pronunció con lentitud. Sonreí deliberadamente y negué con la cabeza.

- Por ti ni dormiría – sus manos estaban firmes en mi cintura, hasta que una me soltó y me acarició la mejilla con extremo cariño.

Sus labios se volvieron a poner sobre lo míos, dándome un largo y profundo beso. Cuando se separó apretó sus labios contra mi frente, y sus brazos me estrecharon con fuerza, y no me quejé.

- De acuerdo, dormiré contigo, pero luego no te quejes si te despierto – sonreí ante sus palabras y me dejé embriagar por su exquisito olor.

Esa noche dormí terriblemente bien. Estar en brazos de Edward, era como vivir un cuento de hadas, donde las princesas son rescatadas por sus príncipes azules. Y podía decir con seguridad, sin temor a nada, que él era ese príncipe azul que había estado soñando de bien pequeña, siempre pensé que el príncipe se había perdido, mientras me iba a salvar.

Abrí los ojos, cuando sentí que el calor que irradiaba algo a mi lado, se movió, y se fue de mi lado. Me moví perezosamente con un pequeño gruñido. Vi la silueta de Edward acercarse a mí, y dejar un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios.

- Sigue durmiendo, cariño – volvió a dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- No vuelvas tarde – sonrió cariñosamente, y volvió a dejar un rápido beso.

- Volveré cuando me dejen libre – sonreí feliz – Bella… - abrí cuanto pude mis lagañosos ojos, y miré como su rostro se volvía impasible.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – pregunté con voz adormilada.

- Te quiero mucho – su mano acarició mi mejilla – No lo olvides, por favor.

- Yo también te quiero – volví a sentir como dejaba otro beso en mis labios, y se marchaba con paso grácil y único.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Pasé tranquilamente la página de aquel libro, releído bastantes veces, que hasta me sabía bastantes diálogos de memoria. Aunque aquella lectura me llevara lejos de la realidad, no podía evitar sentir ansias y anhelo de que Edward llegara por la puerta cuanto antes. Deseaba tener ese sábado para nosotros.

Mi móvil sonó un mensaje, y lo abrí con desesperación. Me enfurruñé cuando vi que el mensaje era de Tony, donde me decía, como siempre, que tomara precauciones. Él era el único que sabía que no había tenido relaciones, aún, con Edward, y a raíz de que se lo comenté no paraba de decir comentarios de ese tipo.

Cerré mi móvil con fuerza, no sin antes borrar el bonito mensaje de mi amigo, enfadada con Tony, por enviarme tales mensajes, ¿Qué pasaba si un día Edward lo viera? Primero, yo, moriría de vergüenza, y luego mataría a Tony. Suspiré, cuando oí la puerta de entrada abrirse, dejé el libro sobre la pequeña mesa enfrente del sofá. Y fui trotando hacía allí.

Cuando vi en el rostro de Edward un extraño sentimiento, y eso me provocó temor, y el miedo nubló todos mis sentidos. Él me miró, y me sonrió, pero sabía, _sentía_, que algo iba mal. Algo caía en picado, y no era capaz de verlo, de descubrir antes de que chocara contra el frío suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – preguntó con el semblante preocupado, y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras una mano se colocaba en mi hombro y la otra en mi mejilla.

- S-Si, es solo que… - me interrumpí, e hice un intento de sonrisa – No pasa nada. Son tonterías.

Sabía que Edward no lo dejaría pasar tan rápido, con esa mísera excusa, y ese intento fallido de sonrisa, sin embargo, su rostro se relajó, y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Espero que solo sean tonterías – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras – Voy a darme una ducha.

Miré como desaparecía piso arriba, y sentí un extraño vacío, algo, cada vez, me decía con mayor claridad que algún asunto iba mal, no obstante no sabía que hacer o decir. Respiré hondo, relajándome, seguramente serían estúpidas paranoias, solo eso. Cuando Edward salió de la ducha, y nos encontramos en el pasillo, él simplemente me sonrió, y se adentró a su cuarto.

Y cada vez lo sentía con mayor claridad, algo se rompía enfrente de mí, y no me _quería_ dar cuenta.

Giré sobre mis talones, y entré al cuarto de Edward, sin pararme a picar, lo vi guardando ropa en su armario, tranquilamente. Eso al menos, era normal.

- ¿Quieres algo, Bella? – preguntó con cautela, y mis labios se fruncieron hasta formar una línea delgada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se giró confundido, y respiré con profundidad – No sé que te pasa, llevas unos días extraño, ¿T-Te ha pasado a-algo? – pregunté con temor impregnado a cada palabra que decía.

- Bella…

Se acercó a mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, y de un momento a otro me besó. Con deseo, con pasión, con un sentimiento extraño. Llevé mis manos a su enredado cabello, mientras sentía como debajo de mi cuerpo se interpuso un colchón suave y mullido. Sus manos recorrieron mis costados por encima de la ropa, sin que sus labios se separaran de los míos. Edward nunca me había besado con tanta pasión contenida, y las mariposas en mi estómago no tardaron en aparecer.

Se fue separando lentamente, pero mis ojos seguían cerrados disfrutando el calor y el gusto que había quedado en mi boca.

- Bella – abrí los ojos, para ver como él se incorporaba y me ayudaba con cuidado a levantarme – Te amo – volvió a presionar sus labios con los míos, pero esta vez dulce y lento.

Cuando nos separamos, supe que todas aquellas sospechas e inseguridades habían sido una tontería, si algo le acechara desde hace tiempo, seguramente ya me lo habría dicho.

- Yo también te amo – susurré tocando su suave mejilla.

Vi cerrar sus ojos ante mi contacto, y se vio terriblemente adorable, su rostro descansaba sobre la palma de mi mano, y su respiración era acompasada.

- Bella – le miré, sin embargo el mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – susurré mientras una dulzura se apoderaba de mi cuerpo al verlo allí tan vulnerable.

- Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero, por favor – su ceño se frunció, y abrió los ojos. Yo sonreí.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide si me lo estás diciendo siempre? – su rostro no se relajó, y me preocupé.

- Lo sé – fue desfrunciendo su ceño, y suspiró – Pero, nunca lo olvides – me abrazó con fuerza, como si no me quisiera soltar nunca, como si no hubiese un _mañana_ – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – cerré los ojos y enrollé mis brazos a su cintura – Te quiero mucho, Bella, más de lo que te imaginas.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca, con nerviosismo. Hacía más de quince minutos que Edward tendría que haber estado aquí, hoy Tony no había podido quedarse conmigo ya que operaban a su hermana y debía de estar allí. Así que esperé sentada en un banco, sin embargo no había ningún Volvo a la vista. La sensación de vacío volvió a mí, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

Solté el aire por la boca con desesperación, cuando vi aparecer su coche a toda velocidad por la curva de la carretera. Me levanté con rapidez, sin embargo, él fue más rápido y bajó del coche, para colocarse frente a mí. Y esa sensación de vacío inundó todo mi pecho, y el miedo se hizo dueño de mi mente. Algo malo iba a pasar.

- Bella – la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, me acordé del primer día, donde se mantuvo frío e indiferente, para ese entonces no me hizo daño ni si quiera me importó, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, y un dolor extraño en el pecho volvió a llegar.

- ¿Q-Qué ocurre? – pregunté con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Me miró deliberadamente por un momento, debatiéndose interiormente, y después desvió la vista a un punto lejano a mis espaldas, con el ceño marcadamente fruncido.

- Es mejor que dejemos lo que tengamos de relación. No puedo evitar verte como una _hermana_, como si viera a Alice o Emmett, o alguno de mis _hermanos_ – suspiró – Pensé que tu eras la indicada, de verdad, pero, todavía _quiero_ a… Tanya – miré a Edward, buscando rasgo de broma, pero, lamentablemente hablaba en serio, y sentí como mi corazón se encogía, queriéndose proteger de sus palabras.

- A-Ayer… - mi voz estaba estúpidamente quebrada, y Edward seguía sin mirarme – M-Me dijiste q-que me querías… - susurré.

- Las cosas cambian – Fruncí el ceño, las cosas no cambiaban de un día para otro, quizá si, lo había notado extraño, distante, pero entonces, ¿Por qué me decía que me quería, y me besaba con toda esa pasión contenida? – Es mejor así, créeme.

- Me niego a creer algo que duele tanto - murmuré, acercándome débilmente a él. Edward retrocedió un paso, con la mirada fija en el suelo, a caso, ¿Era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos? Tragué saliva pesadamente – ¿Y-Ya no m-me quieres? – pregunté en un susurro quebrado. Edward frunció más aún sus labios, y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres mi _hermanastra_, Bella. Te veo como una hermana. Yo no soy para tí – cerré mis ojos con el dolor retorciéndose dentro de mi pecho, mientras sentía como éstos me escocían, comenzaron a salir incontrolables lágrimas de ellos, haciendo un recorrido húmedo en mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos, y a través de la borrosidad en la cual veía, pude divisar el rostro preocupado y desencajado de Edward.

– Lo siento – fue todo lo que pude oír antes de echar a correr, sin importarme mucho en que podría caerme en cualquier momento, o que él me siguiera.

No, él no me siguió. Él quería a Tanya. Él me veía como una hermana.

Y entonces, me di cuenta, el príncipe azul que me había venido a recatar se había vuelto a ir, dejando a la princesa completamente enamorada de él, y sin otra meta que estar a su lado en la vida.

Mi cuento de hadas se había desgarrado completamente, y ahora, solo podía llorar.

Porque todo lo que _empieza_ siempre tiene que _acabar_.

_Todo principio tiene un final_. Una final _demasiado_ triste.

* * *

_Aixxxx. Pobre Bella. Solo pido que no odies a Edward, él no ha tenido toda la culpa, bueno, en parte si, pero no xD. Solo quería avisar que a este fic solo le deben quedar dos capítulos, si mis cálculos no me fallan. Y aún me debato si hacer o no epílogo, suelo meter la pata con ellos :S._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Y lo siento por no haber subido capítulo antes. T, como siempre, agradezco todos vuestros reviews y alertas y todo, de veras :)_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Cuídense.! :)_

**_Marinilla14_**


	12. ¿Qué es lo mejor?

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué es lo mejor?**

_A veces lo obvio esta delante de nosotros y no nos damos cuenta._

Puse el tómate en la masa de pizza congelada, lo restregué con una cuchara, mientras abría el armario de arriba y cogía la latita de atún. Mi atención simplemente estaba en esa comida, y en lo buena que me saldría, después de un tiempo de no haberla preparado.

Un suave carraspeo a mi espalda, me llamó la atención, y giré levemente mi cabeza.

- Tranquila, Alice – dije con una leve sonrisa en mis labios – Estará de aquí poco la comida… - y volví mi máxima atención a la pizza.

- Eh… Bella – esperó impaciente, pero al notar que yo no contestaba, prosiguió – ¿Estás bien? – dejé la vacía lata de atún en el mármol, y me dirigí a la nevera.

- Claro, ¿Debería estar mal? – pregunté indiferente.

- No, no. Me alegro de que estés así de… bien – dudó un momento – Pero… No sé… - vi como su perfecto ceño se fruncía, y negaba con la cabeza – Esperaré hasta que hayas echo la comida, de momento voy a llamar a Jasper, para saber que tal le ha ido el viaje… - se levantó de su silla, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y salió de su cocina.

Comencé a poner el queso rayado por encima de la pizza, tarareando una canción. Estaba viviendo temporalmente en casa de Alice, el día anterior, había ido, inconscientemente, a su casa andando. Ella al verme derrotada me dejó pasar, a sabiendas que ella se podría imaginar la razón. Mi hermanastra fue la que se encargó de ir a buscar todas mis pertinencias a casa de Edward.

Después de poner el orégano, comencé a calentar la pizza en el microondas. Esperé paciente a que Alice llegara, mientras me dedicaba a recoger todo lo que había ensuciado.

- ¿Le queda mucho a la comida? – preguntó la voz cantarina, pero triste, de Alice.

- No, casi ya esta – dije, mandándole una sonrisa. Ella suspiró, rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca – Y, ¿Qué tal esta Jasper? ¿Ha llegado bien? – pregunté, mientras gratinaba la pizza.

- Si, cansado – se llevó una uña a la boca, nerviosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – negó con la cabeza, sin embargo su expresión me lo confirmaba todo. Me encogí de hombros, ya me lo contaría cuando ella quisiese. El pitido del microondas me avisó de que la comida estaba lista – ¡A comer! – exclamé, con auténticas ganas de comerme la pizza.

Cuando Alice se llevó un trozo de pizza a la boca, sus ojos se iluminaron y miró asombrada la improvisada pizza que había echo.

- Esta realmente buena – dijo, y a duras penas la entendí, su boca llena de comida era algo que me imposibilitaba que la entendiera.

- Se nota quien es la persona que cocina en esta casa – deduje en el primer momento, al darme cuenta, de la poca comida comestible que se hallaba en su nevera y/o armarios.

- Jasper es muy buen cocinero. La última vez que entré a la cocina, casi la quemo, desde ese momento me obligó, literalmente, a no entrar a la cocina sin su vista puesta en mí – sacó a relucir sus pequeños y brillantes dientes, en una sonrisa encantadora.

Seguí comiendo los trozos que me pertenecían de la pizza, llevándomelos gustosamente a la boca. Alice ya había terminado, sin embargo no se movió de la mesa, y miraba fijamente sus manos, entrecruzadas. Algo rondaba por la pequeña cabeza de mi hermanastra, no obstante intentaba disimularlo, y algunas veces, conseguía que me olvidase de lo que la atormentaba día y noche. Cuando acabé de comer, recogí el plato, y lo llevé al fregadero, dispuesta a limpiarlo.

- Yo lo haré, Bella – las manos de Alice se encerraron en mis muñecas y las apartaron ligeramente del lavavajillas – Ya me has hecho la comida, creo que fregar si que puedo – me sonrió gentilmente.

- Bueno, debo ir a comprar unas cosas. No vendré muy tarde, ¿De acuerdo? – dije, saliendo de la cocina a por mi abrigo y mi bolso.

- ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Y no llegues tarde! – exclamó desde la cocina. Sonreí, y me fui de la casa de Alice.

Lo que debía de comprar eran cosa sin importancia para la universidad, en estos casos, la gente normal, la que de verdad tiene cosas que hacer en las vacaciones, piensa en otras cosas que no sean estudios, pero, como he dicho, eso solo lo hace la gente normal. Mi prioridad día a día, era mantener ocupada todo el día mi cuerpo y mi mente, así cuando cayera exhausta sobre el mullido colchón de mi cama, no podría pensar cosas indeseables, a causa de que el sueño me vencía.

Caminaba escuchando a todo volumen las canciones de mi mp4, escuchando y atendiendo a cada letra, palabra o significado que decían. Solo para mantener la mente ocupada. Intentaba por todos los medios no escuchar canciones románticas, sin embargo las parejas que veía por la calle, me dificultaba mucho mi tarea.

Cuando hube acabado todas mis compras, volvía a paso lento a casa de mi hermanastra. Seguramente ella estaría esperándome, nerviosa. No había tenido la intención de tardarme tanto, pero el mero hecho de entrar a una biblioteca me había consumido casi toda la tarde. Me quité los auriculares, dejando descansar un poco a mis maltratadas orejas de aquella estridente y para nada romántica música. Alcé mis ojos, y el corazón me dio un vuelco, un coche plateado, se veía a una larga distancia aparcada. Sabía que debía darme la vuelta y huir, llegar a casa de Alice, y hacer como si no hubiese nada. No obstante, mi cuerpo –siempre contradictorio a las conclusiones sensatas–, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacía aquel coche plateado que iluminaba la calle oscura. Mis piernas comenzaron a ir más rápidas, hasta llegar a correr.

Estaba desesperada, había estado dos semanas sin ver su rostro, me había obligado a mi misma a no pensar en él, a no llorar, a no hacer preocupar a Tony y a Alice, a sonreír en ver de derrumbarme. Pero, el simple hecho de ver el coche de ese característico color, me hacía desear volver a estar dentro de él, y respirar ese único aroma, en el cual me dejaba la mente totalmente en blanco, y me alejaba de la cruel realidad.

Sin embargo, mi vista me había fallado, me había querido auto engañar a mi misma, a sabiendas que luego pagaría las consecuencias por haberme saltado la primera regla de no pensar en él. No era su coche, no era el Volvo que él tanto quería. Apoyé mis fríos dedos en el tapizado de aquel auto, y sentí, como mi corazón se rompía, de nuevo, y mis ojos se humedecían. Dejé caer mi mano, y cerré los ojos, tratando de contener mis lágrimas antes de que cayeran.

No iba a llorar.

Me lo había prometido a mi misma.

Después de calmarme, y darme cuenta de que ninguna lágrima había caído, me di la vuelta sin mirar el coche aparcado, y comencé a caminar, sin embargo, mi traicionero cuerpo, se giró para asegurarse de que no era un Volvo, _su_ Volvo. Mis manos se hundieron en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, enfundándose calor. Una vez estuve en frente de la casa de Alice, entré con la llave que ella había querido darme, y oí el murmullo sonido de la televisión. Allí estaba ella con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero casi podía jurar que apenas le hacía caso.

- Hola – dio un pequeño bote en el sofá, y me sonrió.

- No te he escuchado llegar – repuso, volviendo su vista al aparato que transmitía imágenes.

Asentí, mientras me desprendía de mi abrigo y bolso, dejándolos en el sillón. Me fijé que Ali se había preparado un improvisado bocadillo, y decidí seguir su ejemplo. No me apetecía preparar nada exuberante, así que un pequeño bocadillo con jamón, estaría bien para saciar mi hambre. Me lo comí en la cocina, tratando de no pensar en el coche que había visto, habiéndome llevado una gran decepción. Fallé. Pensé en el coche, en su Volvo, en su lindo rostro, en sus cabellos desordenados, en su perfecta sonrisa, en como su ceño se fruncía cada vez que veía algo que no le agradaba, en sus hermosos ojos verdes, en su delicada y recta nariz. Pensé en su perfección, y entendí por qué me había dejado, ¿Qué tenía yo para que él se quedara a mi lado? No era bonita, ni especial, ni divertida, ni ingeniosa, ni nada. Era una simple chica normal, con su vida normal, y su estúpida monotonía persiguiéndola a todas partes.

_Entendía_ porque él me había dejado. Era algo tan sencillo como saber decir tu nombre.

- ¿Estás bien?

Hasta que las palabras de Alice no inundaron el ambiente, no me había dado cuenta, que el bocadillo reposaba en la bandeja que había sobre la mesa, mi mirada perdida en algún lugar de su cocina, y como la tristeza me estaba consumiendo en esos momentos. Apreté los puños, y negué con la cabeza.

No podía seguir viviendo como si nada me pasara.

No podía mentir a unos ojos que veían la verdad.

No podía protegerme de los recuerdos.

E hice lo único que sabía hacer bien.

Me levanté de la silla, y alcé la cabeza, para ver a Alice con su rostro compungido de tristeza, y frunció los labios, cuando, posiblemente, vio mis ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de aguantarme el llanto.

- No estoy bien, Alice – se me quebró patéticamente la voz, y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. No hice nada por aturarlas.

Mi hermanastra, estuvo a mi lado en seguida, y me enrolló en un abrazo protector y cariñoso. Hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y lloré. Las lágrimas salían sin poderlas aturar, y mis sollozos inundaban el reciente silencio que había estado en la casa.

- Me preguntaba cuando llorarías descargando todo el dolor que vivías sola – apreté mis ojos, sabía que no era una buena mentirosa, pero, pensé que quizá podía haber engañado a todos los ojos ajenos, intentando no preocupar a nadie. Sin embargo, lo único que había conseguido era que su preocupación y sus ansias de saber si estaría bien sola aumentaran.

- Le echo de menos Alice – sollocé aún más fuerte, al recordar como, la vez que había estado llorando en mi habitación por culpa del regreso de Jacob, él había venido a reconfortarme con sus grandes y musculosos brazos.

- Lo sé, Bella, lo sé – acarició suavemente mi cabeza, sin embargo eso no me calmó, cada movimiento, cada paso en falso me acordaba de él.

- No puedo evitarlo – me apreté más a ella, queriendo saber que alguien estaba a mi lado, entendiendo el dolor que residía en mi pecho – Cada cosa que hago, veo o escucho me recuerdan… a él… y… no sé qué hacer… - Alice apretó más sus brazos en contorno a mi cuerpo, y apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

- Yo estoy contigo, tranquila – su voz era terriblemente tranquilizadora. Me alegraba saber que en cierta manera, alguien estaba conmigo, no obstante, me sentía sola sin sus abrazos, besos y demás. Una parte de mí, se había quedado con él, y parecía no querer volver. Mi corazón se había ido con él, para no volver a mí, _nunca_.

- Alice… Le amo – sus brazos se apretaron más aún a mi alrededor, y me condujo hasta el sofá, mientras mis lágrimas y sollozos no cesaban. Sabía que esto haría daño a Alice, pero, no podía parar, debía liberar una pequeña parte del gran dolor que sentía concentrado en mi pecho.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Mis lagañosos ojos, se fueron abriendo poco a poco, me sentía incómoda, pero no podía moverme, más bien, no quería, sabía que si alzaba la cabeza, recordaría el porque de la posición incómoda, y mi dolor crecería. Volví a cerrar los ojos, no quería despertar, así que, el sueño volvió a vencer mis párpados, y me volví a dormir.

No hubo pesadillas, ni sueños, solo veía oscuridad, ¿Eso contaba como pesadilla? Ya que no sentía miedo ni dolor ni agonía, se sentía bien. Ya dicen, a veces la oscuridad es la mejor aliada.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a zarandear cuidadosamente, y volví a abrir mis ojos con cierta molestia. Se estaba demasiado bien en la oscuridad para ver una luz que cegara mis ojos, y me recordara todo el dolor que se concentraba en mi pecho, y negaba a soltarlo.

- Bella, ¿Estás despierta? – la voz cantarina de Alice, produjo que abriera los ojos, y moviera mi cuerpo sintiendo un desagradable dolor en mi cuello y espalda.

- ¿Alice? – me sorprendió bastante ver a mi hermanastra con vestimenta de trabajo. Recordaba que ella estaba de vacaciones – ¿Dónde vas?

- Una urgencia de trabajo – suspiró – Volveré después de comer, ¿Vale? – asentí con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida para hablar – Así que come sin mí.

- Que tengas suerte en el trabajo – puso los ojos en blanco, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, y se marchase dando pequeños saltos.

Me volví a recostar, soltando un pequeño gruñido al notar el dolor de mi cuello y espalda. Mi vista se quedó perdida en el techo, con la mente en blanco. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el vacío de la pared blanca sobre mi. Sin embargo, el sonido de mi estómago reclamando algo de comer, me trajo al mundo humano, y me levanté aún con ese estúpido dolor, invadiendo mi cuello y espalda.

El sonido de la cuchara contra el cuenco de cereales, y mis constantes mordidas de dicho alimento, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en toda la cocina. Aún así, podía sentir todo el silencio y soledad que aquella casa emanaba. Dejé mi cuchara dentro del cuenco, ahora, vacío, y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos. De repente, el frío invadió mi cuerpo, y mis ojos se desviaron a la ventana de la cocina abierta. Con un pequeño gruñido, la cerré.

En el momento en que me di cuenta que aún llevaba la ropa de la tarde de ayer. Con un largo suspiro, me dirigí a la ducha. Estuve bastante rato en ella, sintiendo como el agua caliente hacía bien a mi maltratada espalda. Después de asearme, me puse unos cómodos jeans, desgastados, y una ancha sudadera verde fuerte con un extraño graffiti dibujado en medio.

Fui bajando lentamente las escaleras, hasta que mi vaga vista se fijó en un portarretratos, me acerqué a él, y lo cogí entre mis torpes manos. La foto debería tener más de un año, allí se encontraban Alice y Jasper sonriendo. Y, entonces, me di cuenta, no podría seguir viviendo en casa de ella por mucho tiempo, Jasper regresaría y ellos querrían pasar tiempo junto. Yo solo sería una molestia, una carga más.

Suspiré. Recordé como Renée me había exigido que volviera a Phoenix, en cuanto se enteró de mi ruptura con… Edward, incluso me había mandado el billete de avión. Me negué rotundamente, poniendo de excusa la universidad, sin embargo, los estudios estaban en segundo plano, lo que deseaba, y aún deseo, sería ver como él viniera a mí, pidiéndome perdón, y dándonos una segunda oportunidad. Y Renée lo sabía porque no me quería ir de Forks. Pero, en esos momentos, lo entendí, yo no pertenecía a ese pequeño pueblo, donde rara vez sale el sol, y siempre llueve.

Debería volver. Iba a volver. Me alejaría de Forks, y de él. Y volvería a mi cálida Phoenix, donde siempre el sol resplandece dando los buenos días, y allí, no habría mal, no habría un dolor desgarrándome el pecho, o eso quería creer. No volvería a ver a Edward, y él me tendría lejos de su vida, ¿Eso era lo que mi hermanastro deseaba, no? Mantenernos lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Suspiré, pero, ¿Cuándo armaría todo ese coraje para huir?

Mi vista se dirigió a otra foto, donde aparecían todos los hermanos, mis mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse, y mis ojos derramaban lágrimas sin control. Cogí el pequeño marco entre mis patosas y temblorosas manos, y ahogué un sollozo. En la foto se encontraban sonriendo, Alice con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett, y Edward _solo_, sentí un pequeño dolor dentro de mi pecho, sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo allí. No podía seguir aprovechándome de la hospitalidad de Alice, y tampoco esperar a que Edward viniese.

Porque, ¿Sino ha venido estas dos semanas, por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Dejé el marco donde estaba segundos antes, y me giré sin un pizca de valor. Iba a volver a Phoenix. Sin despedirme. Alice lo entendería, y Tony, bueno, con él debería decir unos varios perdones, pero todo sería por _teléfono_. Porque lo que en ese momento quería, era huir sin mirar el pasado.

Miré la hora, me quedaba bastante tiempo antes de que Alice llegara. Subí las escaleras con rapidez, sin caerme en el intento, y metí de forma descuidada toda la ropa en la maleta –agradecía no tener casi ropa. No me tardé mucho en hacer esa tarea, cogí todo lo que me pertenecía de aquella casa, y luego escribí una nota a Alice. Sabía que ella no se merecía una mísera nota donde le comunicaba que me iba a Phoenix, que ya no podía soportarlo más, y le agradecía todo lo que había echo. Pero, sabía que si le dijera adiós cara a cara, ella sería capaz de convencerme de quedarme, o en todo caso, llamar a Edward para que se viniese a despedir. Eso era lo último que quería.

La dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, esperando que la viese. Y me fui. Volvía a Phoenix, y dejaría los malos y buenos momentos en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el que me obligaría a no pensar, ni si quiera a regresar.

Pedí un taxi, para que me llevara al aeropuerto, mientras llamaba a mi madre, lamentablemente ésta no me cogió el teléfono, así que le dejé un mensaje de voz, esperando que lo escuchara. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el cristal, mirando las personas de la calle, queriendo, anhelando verle, aunque sea por última vez, para poder recordarlo con nitidez. Para saber que si sentía ese dolor, era porque había habido unos momentos perfectos en lo que sentí felicidad, para darme a entender a mi misma, que si había existido ese momento, donde, en lo más profundo de mi ser, estaría guardado como mi más preciado tesoro.

Para mí, era obvio que no existiría en mi vida otro hombre que me llenase tanto como Edward. Quizá sentiría afecto, incluso cariño por alguien, pero, ese sentimiento de _amor_, ese puro sentimiento, me lo habían robado y quedado, sin mi permiso. Y ahora no tenía un corazón que me palpitara dentro del pecho para poder regalar a otra persona, me lo había quitado sin remordimientos y no había vuelto al lugar correspondiente.

- Señorita, ya hemos llegado – desperté de mi ensoñación al ver que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto. Asentí débilmente, mientras le pagaba y salía del coche. Cogí mi maleta, arrastrándola junto a mi. Saqué de mi bolso el billete que Renée me había enviado, y se lo agradecí interiormente.

Debía esperar dos horas a que saliese mi vuelo, suspiré, podía soportarlo. Había estado aguantando arduamente esas dos semanas, unas simples horas no harían mal a nadie. Me senté en uno de esos asientos del aeropuerto, esperando. Mi mente comenzó a divagar lejos de mi cuerpo, pensando en el único ser que devolvía paz y felicidad a mí, pero a la vez, me rompía en mil trocitos.

Mi móvil sonó varias veces, sin embargo sabía quién era y qué quería, Alice seguramente exigía una explicación lógica a esta repentina decisión, y la verdad, esa explicación era de todo menos lógica. Lo que más deseaba era quedarme en Forks, sabiendo que él estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, sin embargo me iba a Phoenix, separados por miles de kilómetros, sabiendo que nunca lo iba a volver a verlo, él no vendría a Phoenix, y yo no regresaría a Forks. Todo estaría bien así, ¿No?

Me levanté cuando me di cuenta de que apenas quedaban unos diez minutos para irme. Y el miedo me invadió, me quedé paralizada, de pie mirando a las personas ajenas a mí pasar sin reparar en mi repentino shock. Volví mi vista al exterior del aeropuerto, llovía, _como siempre_. Me di cuenta que echaría de menos la lluvia, el olor a húmedo, todo lo verde que aquel pequeño pueblo poseía, y sobretodo le echaría de menos a él. Intenté tranquilizarme, no había por qué ponerse nerviosa, volvería a mi casa. Caminé lentamente, las dudas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, sin saber qué hacer, si quedarme o no. Me pellizqué con el dedo pulgar y índice en puente de la nariz, y cerré los ojos.

Me iba. Volvía a Phoenix. Nada podía aturar mi huida, nada ni nadie. Porque sabía que era lo mejor y lo mejor era…

- Bella…

_Lo mejor era quedarme, pero me iba._

Y entonces, mi mirada café se chocó con la verde de él. Y mi corazón volvió a latir.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! ¿qué pensáis de este capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Normalito? xD_

_Había pensado, y comenzado a escribir, que fuese Edward quien se fuera y no Bella, pero, no se por qué, en un momento arrebatador, borré esa parte y escribí esta._

_Como siempre, agradezco los reviews y alertas, de veras :)_

_Mmm.. Había pensado que cuando acabase este fic, y adelantar un poco los otros, subiría otro fic. Tengo varias ideas, pero, las que tengo ya escritas el primer capítulo son dos, y no sé cual subir primero xD. En fin, solo quería avisarles de eso, que cuando este fic se finalice, y avance un poco los otros, subiré otro._

_Bueno, ya me voy, que he de hacer un trabajo -.-'_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Cuidenseee.!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	13. Mi todo

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Mi todo**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Hacía días que no limpiaba, se podía ver la doble capa de polvo que residía en los muebles, en algunas esquinas de la casa se notaba la suciedad contenida, pero, eso, para mí, estaba en segundo plano. Mi mirada divagaba lejos de aquel presente, los recuerdos de Bella aún estaban fijos en mí, torturándome día a día, me había obligado a dormir todo lo posible, al parecer, la única manera de estar lejos de ella, era durmiendo. Mi subconsciente parecía sufrir conmigo, ya que, en ningún momento tuve un recuerdo, pesadilla o sueño de ella.

Desde que me había levantado, demasiado temprano, me había acostado en el sofá, hacía días que no salía de casa, Alice venía con frecuencia a verme, sin embargo, los últimos días venía enfurruñada consigo misma y por más que le exigiese que me contara lo que pasaba por su retorcida cabeza, se negaba y cerraba en banda. No me había querido decir el estado anímico de Bella, hasta lo que había podido sonsacarle vivía en su casa, e intentaba hacer vida normal. La admiré, yo, al contrario de ella, me había encerrado en mi casa, aprovechando los días libres de mi trabajo. Hundiéndome en mi propia miseria.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que yo sin ella no tenía camino, no tenía ese qué para seguir caminando sin pararte a descansar. Pero no podía negar lo evidente. La amaba más que a mi vida, comprendía y admitía que si un día me lo encontrara por la calle, le rogaría otra oportunidad. Era débil, pero, como antes he dicho, yo sin ella no soy nada. Me había podido recuperar, una vez, de una caída similar a esta situación, sin embargo, en esta ocasión sentía como ya no tenía corazón, y temía que Bella se lo hubiese quedado, tal vez, para nunca devolverlo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y cerró con ese sonido que en los últimos días había escuchado. Alice apareció en el comedor donde yo me encontraba muerto, sin vida, echado en ese sofá que tanto había vivido conmigo. El rostro de mi hermana era una mezcla perfecta de dolor, amargura y enfado, quise preguntarle, de veras, pero las fuerzas me fallaban al hablar, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba para ponerme en pie. Así que me limité a mirarla, observando sus movimientos, pero, éstos eran escasos.

- Edward – saboreó cada una de las letras de mi nombre, y su ceño se frunció – Lo que vas hacer ahora mismo va a ser; levantarte, ducharte, montarte en tu Volvo, conducir hasta mi casa, y decirle a Bella lo mucho que la quieres y sientes. Y sino lo haces, conocerás la furia de tu hermana – no quería conocer la furia de Alice, sin embargo, ¿Cómo decirle que mi cuerpo y mi mente ya no estaban en el mismo lugar ni en el mismo bando? Mi cuerpo estaba apalancado en el sofá sin vida, y mi mente divagaba en los recuerdos que ella había dejado.

Los pasos suaves y rápidos de mi hermana se acercaron a mí, y se inclinó con sus pequeñas manos en su estrecha cintura.

- Edward Cullen. Levántate. Ahora – quería hacerle caso, pero mi cuerpo no me contestaba.

- Alice, no tengo fuerzas – cerré los ojos, y una triste sonrisa se instaló en mis labios – No puedo ir a ella y pedirle que vuelva conmigo, no después de… - cerré mi boca, acallando la verdad de la ruptura.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – preguntó negando con su cabeza – ¿Eres demasiado cobarde, que te encierras en tu propia mierda para negar lo que le estas haciendo a Bella? – la pregunta salió tranquila de sus labios, sin embargo escondían ese matiz de ira que le brindaba el verme.

Suspiré. ¿Y qué si era cobarde? Ella debería habérmelo dicho antes.

- Si, Alice, soy cobarde – mi cuerpo reaccionó, levantándose, mientras me ponía frente a mi hermana – No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar con Bella, pero, hay cosas… en las que no se puede hacer nada… - esquivé a mi hermana, dispuesto a salir del comedor, y encerrarme en mi habitación, o como bien había dicho Alice en mi propia mierda.

- Edward ni se te ocurra huir de nuevo – me paré de espalda, sin voltearme a verla, mientras esperaba alguna palabra o frase que hiciera que mi mente y mi cuerpo trabajasen de nuevo juntos – Si tanto dices quererla, ¿Por qué no vas y la libras de este dolor? Esta sufriendo, Edward – me giré, pero Alice aún me daba su espalda, y pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo – Hace todo lo posible para mantener su cuerpo y mente ocupados, esta todo el día moviéndose para caer rendida en su cama, y no tener fuerzas ni para soñar, oculta su sufrimiento y dudo que llore cuando esta sola, no quiere que la veamos triste, sin embargo, ayer… - se giró y su rostro estaba acentuado con tristeza – Ayer no aguantó más, lloró todo lo que en estas dos semanas había aguantado, estuvo toda la noche llorando, y cuando estuvo dormida, aún lloraba. Me sentí frustrada y dolida, al ver que los dos tenéis un sufrimiento tonto, por un sentimiento que dijiste existir, y, en realidad, era para alejarla – cogió algo de aire, y me miró serena – Dime, ¿Por qué la dejaste?

Las palabras de Alice me habían afectado demasiado, yo le estaba proporcionando todo aquel dolor a Bella, yo era el culpable de sus lágrimas, y de que sus mejillas se humedeciesen, de que su corazón se partiera, de todo. Yo la había destruido. Casi por instinto me acerqué a uno de los cajones que contenía el gran armario del comedor, los saqué con cuidado y los dejé caer sobre la pequeña mesa situada enfrente del sofá.

- Ahí tienes mi respuesta a por qué la dejé – fruncí los labios, mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá, oculté mi rostro entre mis manos, mis codos estaban apoyados en mis rodillas, y cuando sentí el peso de Alice a mi lado, brindándome un abrazo, supe que había acabado de leer aquel papel.

- Ed-Edward, ¿E-Estás seguro de esto? – el papel se agitó en su mano a causa del temblor que le provocaron sus mismas palabras.

- Si, llamé a Carlisle para asegurarme si era cierto, y le hice prometer que no diría nada a Renée y sobretodo a Bella. Quizá ella este más feliz sin mí – esas palabras me causaban un mayor daño inexplicable.

- ¿Y… Y se va a _casar_? – la simple idea de que ella se casase, me ponía el bello de punta. ¿Cómo imaginar al amor de tu vida en el altar con un deslumbrante vestido blanco, y fijarte que en tu fantasía tu no eres que el lleva ese traje de etiqueta, sino otro? ¿Cómo imaginarlo? Saber que, por mucho que ella te diga que te quiere, no poder evitar pensar que pronto se irá.

- Carlisle me dijo que lo miraría sin que Renée se diera cuenta, pero… Las posibilidades que Bella no asista a esa boda concertada son casi nulas. Quizá su madre se olvidó de anularla cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y Bella seguramente ni se acuerde, pero él, Jacob, si que se acuerda, y sabe que se casara con ella. Ese fue un pacto entre sus padres, y ella no puede hacer nada – mis manos se apretaron fuertemente, aguantando el dolor que sentía en el pecho – Por eso, ahora me doy cuenta, quizá este más feliz con Jacob, es decir, fue su primer amor, y al parecer le quiso mucho. Seguramente no tendría mucho que hacer contra él… - Alice me abrazó más fuerte – ¡Lo tenía todo controlado!

Bella se iba a casar con Jacob en cuanto acabase sus estudios, ese era el pacto, un pacto del que ella, lo más probable, es que no supiera nada. Sin embargo, Jacob, si que lo sabía, él no había luchado por ella los días que la tuve entre mis brazos, porque sabía que, tarde o temprano, Bella volvería a los suyos, aunque fuese muy a su pesar. Y lo que más me dolía, era el calvario que por mi culpa ella estaba pasando. Yo solo quería que fuera feliz, y entendía que ella debería estar junto al primer amor, ya dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, sin embargo, era un dicho que jamás había creído, y ahora dudaba de si estaba en un caso erróneo.

- ¡No, Edward! – la exclamación de Alice, y el repentino vote que dio para ponerse en pie, me cogió desprevenido y la miré asombrado – ¡Debes ir a por ella! Bella seguramente no se acuerda de ese pacto, contrato o lo que fuese, pero, si algo sé al cien por cien es que ella te ama, y sería capaz de irse al otro lado del mundo para estar junto a ti – fijé mi vista en los papeles que se encontraban esparcidos sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal – Edward, confía en mí, y ves a por ella – asentí, mientras cogía los papeles de aquel matrimonio.

El viaje en coche, junto a mi hermana sentada en el asiento del copiloto, fue extremadamente corto, mi rápida conducción provocó que llegásemos antes que a una velocidad normal. Sentí como mi corazón latía desbocadamente dentro de mi pecho, y la sensación de poder volver a Bella, era algo inexplicable. Quería volver a abrazarla y besarla, poder oler su exquisito olor que su pelo desprendía, y decirle cuanto la amaba. Sin embargo, nada más entrar, mis esperanzas decayeron.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Alice, nada más entrar a su casa. Me quedé parado en la puerta principal, incapaz de buscarla o decir algo, al contrario que mi hermana, que chillaba y correteaba por todos los lugares – ¡Edward! – el grito de mi hermana provenía de la cocina, pero no podía moverme, teniendo esperanzas vanas de verla descender por las escaleras – ¡Edward, tienes que ver esto!

Mi cuerpo reaccionó y se dirigió a la cocina. Alice estaba apoyada en la mesa, y en su mano había un pequeña nota la cual temblaba a son de su pulso. Le arrebaté la nota y pude ver la caligrafía aniñada de Bella, comunicando que se iba, volvía a Phoenix, que no podía aguantar estar un momento más en Forks, porque le dolía demasiado. Arrugué la nota, y salí disparado de la cocina, con Alice pisándome los talones. Me subí a mi Volvo, y miré con el ceño fruncido a mi hermana, quien ya se encontraba con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y esperando a que el coche arrancase.

- Alice, bájate – le ordené, no quería que ella viniese.

- Edward la culpa de todo esto es tuya, si hubieses hablado con ella tal vez nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Créeme me necesitarás – puse los ojos en blanco, y arranqué el coche marcha atrás, y seguidamente apreté el acelerador. Debía llegar pronto al aeropuerto, no quería que Bella se subiese para volver a su hogar, no todavía.

Y, en ese momento, en el que conducía como un verdadero maniático de la velocidad, pensé en varias formas de aturar a Bella; le explicaría la verdad, y si hiciese falta, le rogaría por otra oportunidad, y si, en todo caso, ella no me quisiese escuchar la seguiría y me iría a Phoenix con ella hasta lograr que me escuchara. Y, entonces, me di cuenta, si Bella no estaba a mi lado, mi vida no tenía mucho sentido, como bien había dicho Alice, si todos se opusieran a nuestra relación a causa del matrimonio –y si Bella quería– me iría lejos a la otra punta del mundo con tal de que aceptasen lo mucho que la amaba.

Aparqué el coche en doble fila, nada más llegamos al aeropuerto, y exigí a Alice que no me siguiera, y que aparcara mejor mi querido Volvo, nunca me habían puesto una multa, pero, no por ello, quería arriesgarme, dejándolo aparcado demasiado mal. Mis piernas comenzaron a correr por toda aquella enorme sala del aeropuerto, esperando ver aquel cabello castaño que tanto había añorado. Después de varios 'lo siento' y bastantes choques con maletas, la encontré, de espaldas a mí, parada con sus dos dedos en el puente de la nariz como si se tranquilizase o necesitase un respiro. Me paré a un metro de ella, y cogí el suficiente aire para que mi voz no me fallase, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi mente trabajase junto a mi cuerpo.

- Bella – alzó la cabeza sorprendida, y dejó caer su brazo. Se fue girando lentamente, con el temor impregnado en cada uno de sus movimientos, y su mirada café chocó contra la verde mía.

- Ed-Edward – susurró con voz casi inaudible, en aquel bullicio, atestado de gente.

- Bella – repetí tontamente. Seguía igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vi, sin embargo, sus marcadas ojeras, sus mejillas rojas junto a sus ojos hinchados y cristalizados, provocó que me quisiera dar de bofetadas por haber provocado tal cosa en una criatura tan bella. Su cabello aún tenía ese brillo, sin embargo, ahora, estaba desarreglado, y la ropa que utilizaba estaba desacomodada.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

- Yo… - fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué me pasaba? Había llegado tan lejos para quedarme en blanco en un momento crucial. No. Tragué pesado, aclarándome la garganta – No puedo permitir que te vayas. No me hago a la idea de pensar que estás a muchos kilómetros de mí. Es algo… insoportable.

Bella frunció los labios, y desvió la mirada, queriendo ocultar las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos, las limpió torpemente con la manga de su sudadera, en vano, ya que no paraban de salir.

- ¿Ahora vienes? – preguntó con la voz quebrada – Vienes ahora que por fin había comprendido que no significo nada para ti, ahora que huía de este inquebrantable dolor, apareces aquí, pidiéndome que me quede sin una explicación lógica, ¿No te haces a la idea de estar lejos de mí? – dijo sarcásticamente. Su ceño se frunció, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo – Demasiado tarde, Edward.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando sentía como perdía el poco corazón que me quedaba, y se rompía en mil pequeños trocitos, incapaz de recuperarse. Mi rostro intentó contener una mueca de dolor, que fue sacada a la luz tras esas duras palabras. Bella frunció los labios y desvió la mirada.

- Vuélvete a casa, Edward – mi mirada se dirigió a su rostro, pero éste estaba desviado, mirando a la derecha – Yo… Me voy a Phoenix, donde de verdad pertenezco – era demasiado doloroso escuchar como la persona que quieres se va delante de tus ojos, y te sientes tan impotente por no poder aturarla – Adiós, Edward – se giró sobre sus talones, y fue andando despacio, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo hasta el avión que la alejaría de mí... y quizá para siempre.

- No – susurré, sabía que ella no me escuchaba, estaba demasiado lejos para oír mis susurros, vi como buscaba por donde tenía que ir y lo encontraba. Se iba, de verdad, se iba. Y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se estaba alejando de mí, para siempre, por una estupidez. Algo que, en estos momentos, me parecía tan insignificante, que podía hasta borrarlo de mi mente.

Y la seguí mirando, como, poco a poco se iba, lejos de Forks, de sus estudios y de mí. Y mi estúpido cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Iba a dejarla ir así como así?

_**BELLA POV**_

Me giré sobre mis talones, dejando atrás a Edward, él pertenecía a mi pasado, me había echo demasiado daño para volver a sus brazos, cayendo rendida a sus encantos. En una parte de mí, se había alegrado al escuchar que para él la distancia sería igual de dolorosa que para mí, sin embargo, no era suficiente.

El amor no son palabras, son hechos.

Miré por donde debía ir, mientras esperaba que Edward me cogiera del brazo, me abrazara, me dijera que me amaba y me diera una lógica explicación del por qué de la ruptura. Mis pasos iban disminuyendo la velocidad, estuve tentada en girar mi cabeza para ver que hacía, pero me contuve. Había sido demasiado ilusa al haberlo visto en el aeropuerto, y no lo puedo negar, había visto su rostro, su desordenado cabello, sus orbes verdes, sus lindas facciones, y la felicidad había inundado por unos breves momentos mi cuerpo cuando él apareció, susurrando mi nombre.

Pero era una falsa felicidad, ahora mismo, todo era un verdadero lío. Me estaba a punto de ir, y, con esto, Edward, demostraba cuan falsas habían sido sus palabras hace pocos minutos. Suspiré antes de entregar mi billete. En fin, volvía a mi cálida Phoenix, allí no habría nada por lo que sentir dolor, allí no había nada con lo que me recordase su hermoso rostro, su voz, incluso su olor. Nada. Porque Forks y Phoenix no eran compatibles. Sin embargo, no me arrepentía de haberme ido de casa, para vivir temporalmente en Forks. Sino, podría hasta jurar, que nunca hubiese encontrado sentimiento tan puro como estar enamorada.

Un fuerte agarre cogió mi brazo, alejándome de mi próximo futuro. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con la verde de él. Sus ojos estaban opacados de tristeza y dolor, y todo él sufrimiento que podía percibir a través de sus orbes y rostro, su dolor se instaló en mí remplazando el que yo sentía desde hace tiempo, y, claramente, este era mucho más fuerte y doloroso que el mío. Nuestras miradas aún estaban entrelazadas, transmitiéndonos todo el dolor que habíamos estado sufriendo en silencio, hasta que el aviso de abordar al avión destino a Phoenix, se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto.

- Edward, tengo que irme – susurré casi sin despegar los labios, y perdida aún en el mar de sus ojos.

- No te puedes ir – negó con la cabeza – Y si te vas, da por seguro que te seguiré hasta que me escuches. No voy a perderte, no de nuevo.

El aire entraba a duras penas por mis labios entreabiertos, mis ojos miraban con incredulidad, y culpé a mis oídos por hacerme creer una cosa irreal. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, humedecí mis labios con mi lengua, mientras negaba a creer lo evidente.

- N-No... No se que pretendes decirme, pero... - su mano acarició mi mejilla, y el simple roce provocó que olvidara quién era, dónde estaba y por qué sentía ese dolor inexplicable. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del tacto, ¿Qué más daba el por qué de nuestra ruptura en estos momentos? Nada importaba. Respiré acompasadamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí en paz y feliz conmigo misma.

Esta vez, sonó el último aviso para las personas que teníamos que abordar al avión de Phoenix, abrí los ojos encantada, había regresado al tiempo donde si fui feliz y el dolor era algo sin significado en mi diccionario. Pero, el último aviso, me trajo a la cruda realidad, me iba, debía irme. Miré los ojos de Edward, por última vez, guardando en mi memoria cada uno de sus rasgos, facciones y demás. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía aspirar su olor, y así lo hice, guardé aquel exquisito perfume en mi cabeza, y me alimentaría de él en cuanto me separara para irme de allí, lejos de él.

- No te vayas, Bella – susurró y su aliento chocó contra mi rostro. Parpadeé varias veces, encontrándome a mi misma.

- Dime una razón para que no me vaya – mi voz sonó más firme de lo que me hubiese imaginado, los ojos de Edward denotaron sorpresa ante mi petición. Pero a mi me bastaba un gesto, una palabra o algo, para detener mi huída, quería que Edward me retuviera a su lado. Obligándome a no subir a ese avión.

- Te amo demasiado para dejarte marchar – y me besó. Y de pronto, no me importó nada, ¿Qué más daba si perdía el avión? Estaba con Edward, y nada podía salir mal. Sus labios moviéndose rítmicamente a son de los míos, hizo que el dolor desapareciera, ese dolor que había estado residiendo en mí, dejara de existir. Las mariposas que tanto había añorado se hicieron presente en mi estómago.

Mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello, hundí mis manos en sus cabellos, masajeándolos, mientras Edward apretaba su cuerpo al mío, atrayéndolo, sus manos dibujaban pequeños círculos en mi piel expuesta, y pude volver a sentir el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Se fue separando lentamente de mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron, y quedé encantada por su expresión, y su tan añorada cercanía a mi cuerpo. Realmente, le había echado de menos, sin embargo, no podía borrar del todo aquella conversación, el día que rompimos.

- Edward… - puntualicé lentamente, no obstante, el puso un dedo en mis labios para acallarme, y sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo, pero, por favor – le miré esperando que continuara – No te alejes de mí.

¿Eso era lo que me pedía? Era demasiado fácil de cumplir. Le abracé y hundí mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello, inhalando ese aroma que tanto le caracterizaba. Unos aplausos a nuestra derecha, me asombraron, y levanté mi cabeza para ver a Alice aplaudiendo emocionadamente, mientras se ganaba algunas mirada incrédulas de la gente de su alrededor.

- Francamente perfecto – dijo, con su hermosa sonrisa – Pero, ahora – sacó un sobre de su bolso, y Edward apretó el agarre a mi cintura; algo me decía que ese sobre iba a decirme _demasiado_ – Bella, abre esto.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, notando como Edward no iba a soltarme ni si quiera aflojar su agarre. Cogí el sobre, y lo abrí, sacando la única hoja que guardaba. Lo leí con detenimiento, sentí como mi respiración se tornaba irregular, y mi cara cambiaba de expresión. ¿Yo? ¿Casada? ¡Eso no podía ser! No sé cómo llegué a los asientos del aeropuerto, y me senté antes de que pudiera caerme. Edward estaba a mi lado, con su mano firmemente sujetando mi cintura.

- ¿Ca-Casada? – pregunté casi sin voz. Mi cabeza comenzó a negar, por eso Jacob había dicho que volvería a él. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, y fruncí mis labios intentando aguantar el llanto. Edward me quitó el papel de las manos, y me acunó contra su pecho – ¿P-Pensaba que me iba a casar… por eso me dejaste? – cerré mis ojos, y me apreté contra su pecho.

- Pensé que sería lo mejor… - sus brazos me apretaron más y no me quejé. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría estar así con él, debería aprovechar esa ocasión, como si fuese la _última_.

Alice soltó un bufido cuando se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Edward. Sus piernas a duras penas llegaban al suelo, mientras nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando algo en nuestros rostros. De pronto, se impulsó con sus pequeñas manos y dio un salto, para colocarse frente a nosotros.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – la miramos confusos – Sino encuentran a la novia no puede haber boda, ¿Cierto?

- Si, y llamar a la policía para arrestar al secuestrador, también – dijo Edward sarcástico.

Alice negó con su dedo y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se instaló en sus delicados labios.

- Que poco confías en mí, hermanito. Tengo todo bajo control – sus manos se pusieron en su estrecha cintura, dispuesta a contarnos esa magnífica idea – He llamado a Carlisle y Renée, y les he contado todo, por supuesto, tu madre, Bells, no se acordaba de nada, casi estaba tan perpleja como tu lo has estado, Carlisle quien ya estaba informado, me ha dicho que os diga esto – se aclaró la garganta, e intentó imitar la voz de su padre – Dile a Bella y Edward, que no se preocupen, en el contrato de la boda, hay una pequeña laguna – levanté un ceja, ¿Laguna?

- Explícate, Alice – ordenó Edward con su hermoso rostro crispado por lo lenta que explicaba los hechos mi hermanastra.

- Tranquilo, hermanito. En fin, como iba diciendo, hay una laguna, tu padre, Bella, que fue la persona que firmó el contrato, puso 'Se casará con él a no ser que encuentre a una persona a quien amar y sea correspondida'. Así que, ese contrato no es válido. Tu ex, Bells, lo que había pensado, seguramente, era enviarle esos documentos a Edward, y como mi querido hermano es una persona que tiende a exagerar, solo era cuestión de tiempo que te dejara, y así el tal Jacob salirse con la suya – puso su mano bajo su mentón – No lo niego, es un chico astuto, pero la lastima es que tu Edward, tienes a una hermana demasiado lista – sacó la lengua juguetonamente, y él gruñó molesto.

- Así que… no hay boda – dije temerosa, Alice negó con la cabeza, y el alivio inundó mi cuerpo. A partir de ahora, nada ni nadie podría meterse en mi relación con Edward.

- En fin – soltó un suspiro – Voy a llamar a Jazz para contarle el final de esto, ahora vengo – su figura se fue dando pequeños saltos, hasta perderse entre la multitud.

- Edward… - miré al chico que se encontraba a mi lado, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Le correspondí el gesto y acaricié su mejilla con mi temblorosa mano. Nuestras mirada se encontraron, y el dolor que tenía opacado antes el hermoso brillo de sus ojos, ahora solo podían irradiar felicidad.

- Bella – su mano se colocó en mi mejilla, y fue atrayendo mi rostro al suyo, quedando a escasos milímetros de su cara.

- Te amo, Edward – susurré, y pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente. Él sonrió torcidamente, y mi corazón, en ese instante, comenzó a latir estrellándose contra mi pecho.

- Yo también te amo – dijo en el mismo tono en el que yo había hablado.

* * *

_Nuestros rostros fueron acercándose hasta que los labios de cada uno chocaron contra los del otro. Y lo sabía, jamás dejaría escapar a Edward, porque él era __mi todo._

_Y este es el finaal del fic. Lo he echo lo mejor que he podido xD. Y, bueno, después de tanto pensarlo, voy ha hacer un epílogo, pero, luego, si algo sale mal o meto un poco la pata, no me digáis que no os avisé -.-_

_En fin, ¿Qué os pareció el último capítulo? Aixx.. por un momento pensé que Bella se suba al avión, pero luego dije, mejor noo, que sino la lío xD._

_He estado pensando varias historias nuevas, y los resumenes están puestos en mi profile, no pondré ninguna encuesta ni nada. Solo quería avisar para que veais como las subiré ya que están en orden, solo que no sé cual subir antes si la primera o la segunda, estoy debatiéndome interiormente xD_

_Bueno, como siempre, agradezco favoritos, alertas y reviews :)_

_Cuidenseee!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	14. Epílogo

**La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Mi hermanastro**

_Resumen:_

_Su extremada arrogancia e individualismo hacían de él un ser amargado y apartado de la sociedad. Y a pesar de todo, algo sentía en mi interior, por él, por mi hermanastro. Porque él no es lo que aparenta, o eso quería creer.  
_

_ExB_

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo**

- Estoy nerviosa – dije tratando de que el aire entrase y saliese de mis pulmones – Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo, ¿Habrá cambiado algo?

- Hey, Bells, tranquila – Tony rió a mi lado – Solo han pasado dos semanas, no creo que se haya muerto, tu al menos has sobrevivido – comentó con diversión.

¿Es que acaso no entendía que sino estaba con Edward una parte de mí moría?

- Eres tan poco sensible que no entiendo como conseguiste un buen novio, y encima amable – contraataqué, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Tengo mis dotes – dijo con suficiencia, mientras llamaba a la azafata.

Hacía bastante tiempo la universidad había planeado hacer un viaje para ver los diferentes tipos de trabajo en los que podríamos trabajar, la verdad ni mi amigo ni yo podíamos entender el por qué de esa salida, habían trabajos cerca de los cuales visitar, sin embargo, debíamos coger un avión e irnos lejos de Forks, por lo tanto lejos de Edward. Tony había sido de gran ayuda esas dos semanas, haciéndome olvidar por momentos que Edward y yo no estábamos en el mismo recinto. Sin embargo, el tiempo que podía hablar con mi novio, era muy escaso, y me sabía a poco.

Y después de anhelar tanto la vuelta, me encontraba echa un antojo de nervios sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir en cuanto le viese. Faltaba menos de media hora para llegar al aeropuerto, y mi corazón latía fuertemente dentro de mi pecho, ¿Estaría Edward esperándome? ¿O debería ir a su casa a buscarlo? Quizá se le había olvidado que llegaba hoy, o se habría quedado dormido en el sofá…

La mano de Tony sobre la mía, me sobresaltó. Le busqué con la mirada, y él me sonreía.

- Deja de preocuparte, Isabella – entrecerré mis ojos, sabía lo que odiaba mi nombre y él se encabezonaba en llamarme de esa manera.

- No me llames así – repliqué.

- Entonces no pienses en lo que queda por aterrizar – me retó, pero él no sabía lo débil que era.

- No puedo evitarlo – puso los ojos en blanco, y suspiró.

- A ti no te preocupa verle en el aeropuerto, a ti lo que te asusta es que en tu ausencia haya encontrado a alguien mejor que tú, ¿No? – apreté mis dientes, ¿Por qué, a veces, tenía que ser tan perceptivo?

Tony había dado justo en clavo, tenía miedo de que él hubiese encontrado a otro chica que le hiciese sentir completo, y eso, de un modo u otro, me aterraba.

- Haber, Isabella, creo que te dejó bien claro que estaba enamorado de ti, cuando te prometió hace dos semanas que en cuanto pisaras Forks, no haría falta que deshicieras el equipaje, ¿Cierto? – asentí.

Edward me había prometido que en cuanto volviera nos iríamos, él y yo solos, a una pequeña casa, lejos de Forks, en un pequeño pueblo donde había una playa casi siempre desierta, y era un lugar relajante. Eso me alivió un poco los nervios, y suspiré, él me iba a esperar, lo había prometido, y una promesa _es_ una promesa.

- Tienes razón – sonreí, y él me miró pícaro.

- Mi novio también me espera en el aeropuerto, y nos iremos a su casa que no hay nadie a celebrar mi vuelta – sentí mi rostro arder, por tal confesión.

- T-Tu… Eh… Y-Yo… Esto… - balbuceé sin sentido.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Bells! ¿No me digas que tú no has hecho cosas íntimas con tu Edward? – me sonrojé al recordar mi primera vez - ¿No lo has hecho aún? – me envaré por su estúpida pregunta.

- ¡Claro que si! – apreté mis labios, cuando mis mejillas cogieron un tinte sonrojado en las mejillas – Debo agradecer a Alice a que me diera los preservativos – murmuré, sintiendo la risa de mi amigo a mi lado.

- Vamos, ¿Te gustó? – dudaba que cuando llegara a Forks, aún no se me hubiesen calmado los colores en mi cara.

Permanecí callada, con el rostro crispado.

- ¿Solo lo habéis hecho una vez? – preguntó sorprendido. Sabía su táctica de sacarme de mis casillas y contarle la verdad conforme más me enfadaba, y aunque lo supiese, ni si quiera podía pensar en ignorarle, porque sus comentarios molestosos también involucraban a Edward, y eso me enfurecía de verdad.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡He perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hemos echo! ¡Y la siguiente es mucho mejor que la anterior! – exclamé roja de ira y de vergüenza por lo que acababa de confesar.

- ¿Ves? ¿A qué no ha sido tan difícil? Podíamos habernos ahorrado todo este numerito – comentó, mientras señalaba a la azafata que nos miraba de manera reprobatoria.

- Te odio, que lo sepas – murmuré, enfurruñándome en mi asiento.

- Yo también te quiero – no le contesté, sin embargo, no pude seguir enfadada por mucho tiempo, sus constantes críticas a nuestras compañeras de clase, era demasiado gracioso.

Cuando aterrizamos, tuve que cogerme del brazo de Tony por seguridad, temía caerme. Él estuvo diciendo comentarios como "si tu Edward me ve, estoy muerto". Simplemente le ignoré, mi novio sabía a la perfección que Tony era… _gay_.

Mi maleta era de ruedas, así que podía ir perfectamente enganchada al brazo de mi amigo, sin cuidar de que mi maleta no me hiciese daño en la espalda. Busqué por aquel lugar atestado de gente a Edward, sin embargo no le veía, y el miedo volvió a controlarme.

- ¡No le veo, Tony! – dije al borde del colapso – ¡Quizá no ha venido! – mi amigo, sin decir palabra, me alejó de ese tumulto de gente, llevándome a un lugar del aeropuerto con menos personas.

- Bells, tranquila, hay mucha gente… Mira bien, seguro que aún no le has visto.

Intenté tranquilizarme, y poder encontrarle. Mi mirada buscaba con atención, reparando en cada persona, a Edward. Tony, al parecer, se había reencontrado con su novio, y estaban teniendo una bienvenida algo fuera de lo común, viendo que estamos en un lugar del público con niños delante. Alguien llamó a mis espaldas, sin embargo, no era el timbre de voz que deseaba escuchar en ese momento, pero no por eso sentí menos felicidad.

- ¡Bella! – me giré envarada, y un torbellino de cabellos negros me abrazó con efusividad.

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y me abracé a aquel pequeño cuerpo. Cuando Alice y yo nos enfundamos en ese abrazo, sentí un alivio enorme, al menos si se acordaban de que día volvía, no obstante, sentía cierta tristeza en no haberme encontrado con quien deseaba estar.

- Edward esta trabajando… - comentó Alice, separándose levemente de mí.

_Claro, él y el trabajo_, pensé con acritud. Él no tenía la culpa, pero, me sentía demasiada frustrada como para tomarme las cosas con calma.

- Entiendo – bajé la mirada, apenada. Éste no era el recibimiento que había esperado.

- Bella, ¿Me esperas un momento? – fruncí el ceño – Tengo hambre, y debemos ir a por unos recados antes de ir a casa, y quiero ir con todas mis fuerzas recuperadas.

- Claro, ves, te espero aquí – me senté en los incómodos bancos de aquel sitio, y dejé reposar mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientras veía la gente abrazarse efusivamente con su pareja, novio o hijos.

_¡Estúpida gente y estúpida suerte que tengo!_, pensé con acidez.

Y entonces, lo vi entre medio de aquel tumulto de gente, lo vi como ángel que porta mi vida, él me miraba con su sonrisa torcida, y mi corazón se paró en ese instante. Como era costumbre cuando estaba cerca de él, mi cuerpo se levantó del asiento, y comencé a correr hacia él, poco me importaba que me cayese porque él estaba aquí. Mis ojos comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas, y en pocos segundos me encontré protegida entre los brazos de Edward.

Rodeé su cintura, escondiéndome en su pecho, sus brazos me apretujaron fuertemente contra su musculoso cuerpo, y me levantó del suelo. Estuve varios minutos sin que mis pies tocaran el suelo. El miedo que me había invadido en el avión desapareció justamente cuando lo vi, tan guapo como siempre.

Me separé de él, y apreté mis labios contra los suyos, fue un beso salvaje y dulce a la vez, se sentía tan bien poder estar contra sus labios, y contar con sus besos en todo momento, ¿Cómo había aguantado dos semanas? Podía haberme vuelto loca.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – murmuró contra mi oído, negándose a soltarme.

- Yo también, pensé que me volvería loca – susurré, aspirando su aroma, mi escasa imaginación no había ayudado mucho al recordar como olía su fragancia.

Estuvimos largo rato abrazados, hasta que un lindo carraspeó nos rompió la burbuja. Miré de soslayo para ver a Alice con mi maleta, y masticando chicle. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Alice por qué me has mentido? ¡Me has dicho que Edward estaba trabajando! – casi grité enfadada, y su encogimiento de hombros, me enfureció más.

- No tenía otra opción – fruncí el ceño – Es mucho más romántico no esperarlo, y de repente aparece – su risueña sonrisa, me hizo olvidar mi enfado y le correspondí el gesto.

- Alice se me adelantó robando mi Volvo, y tuve que coger un taxi – susurró muy cerca de mi oído, y luego centro su atención en Alice – Tú y yo debemos hablar sobre coger los coches de los demás.

- Lo siento, hermanito, mi querido Porche esta averiado, sino – su expresión se endureció - ¿Crees de verdad que hubiese cogido tu coche, teniendo mi preciado Porche en mis manos? – miré aterrada a Edward; una de las cosas que él odiaba era que menospreciaran y se metieran con su coche, para él, su Volvo, era muy importante.

- Alice, de esta te salvas porque Bella acaba de volver y quiero pasar a solas con ella todo el día, pero la próxima no seré tan bueno – su ceño de marfil se pobló de arrugas, mientras su hermana tenía una mueca divertida.

Oh, si, otra de las cosas que Edward también odiaba era; que se atrevieran a estropear su estado de ánimo cuando tenía pensado estar conmigo. Y eso me alegraba.

- No abuses, Edward – Alice se acercó a nosotros, arrastrando mi maleta con su pequeña mano – Bella, antes de que tu decidieras iros de viaje, me prometió una escapada al centro comercial, y _así será_ – los dos hermanos estaban en una batalla campal de miradas, pero, en esta lucha, ya había ganador.

.

OoOoOoO

.

- La traeré pronto, Eddie – Alice me obligó a subir al coche, sin dejarme si quiera despedirme – Vale, tu ganas, tu coche estará a salvo, ¿Contento? – el ceño de su hermano se frunció, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, mientras se subía al coche, y apretaba fuerte el acelerador.

- ¿Por qué vamos al centro comercial? – pregunté atónita – Te dije que te acompañaría, pero, ¿Tenía que ser justamente ahora?

No me incomodaba la compañía de mi hermanastra, sin embargo, el estar un rato más lejos de Edward, era una carga insoportable que no me gustaría probar.

- ¡Por Dios, Bells! ¡Eres realmente despistada! – su cabeza giró en mi dirección, y encaré una ceja – Piensas de verdad que, ¿Te voy a dejar ir con tu ropa a un viaje con Edward, solos? – fruncí mis labios, pensando en mi ropa, ¿Qué tendría de malo?

- Lo encuentro una tontería… - murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Tienes bikini? – preguntó con un matiz de acritud en su voz.

- Esto… - sonreí, mordiéndome la lengua con los dientes, mientras pedía disculpas con la mirada – Tengo bañador, no bikini, y dudo que me entre.

- ¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta del por qué vamos al centro comercial! – suspiré, preparándome mentalmente para lo que se me venía encima.

Derrotada, me dejé caer sobre un banco, sentía como mis pies me reclamaban por haberles echo andar más de lo debido. Alice, con su hiperactividad daba pequeños saltos delante de mí con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios.

- No me pienso probar un bikini en mi vida – más sabía que era mentira, cuando estuviera a solas, con Edward, en la playa, sin hermanastras adictivas a las compras, ni madres llamándote a cada rato, me pondría un bikini y cien más por estar a solas con él. Sonreí bobamente ante la idea.

- A saber en que piensas – Alice pinchó mi burbuja, y mi ceño se frunció – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, quieres llegar a casa, ducharte e irte con Edward – suspiró – Nos vamos, pero… No pienses que te has salvado de mí cuando regreses – apreté mis labios incómoda, la sola idea de volver me aterraba y aún no me había marchado.

.

OoOoOoO

.

- Tranquilo Edward, regaré tus plantas – dijo, mientras entrelazaba su pequeña mano con la protectora de Jasper.

- No tengo plantas – su ceño se frunció conforme hablaba.

- Lo sé, lo sé – movió su mano, de lado a lado, restándole importancia – Anda, vete, Bella esta muy cansada. No creo que esta noche haya se…

- ¡Alice! – grité encolerizada dentro del coche – ¡Te estoy oyendo!

- Tranquila, era una broma – fruncí mi ceño, y me enfurruñé dentro del coche, _ni que fuese una ninfómana_, pensé con molestia.

Después de un rato más de disputas y batallas ganadas por parte de Alice. Edward se subió al coche, y arrancó, por fin. El viaje fue largo y silencioso, no obstante, era un silencio en el que se estaba completamente cómodo, y, poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que me quedé dormida. Y no me desperté hasta el día siguiente.

Me estiré sintiendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo engarrotados, reprimí un bostezo poniendo mi mano sobre mi boca. Abrí mis ojos con el ceño fruncido, intentando acomodarme a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Gemí cuando, de tanto estirarme, me hice daño en la espalda. Rodé sobre la cama, y fijé mi vista en el reloj, ¿Las doce? Abrí mis ojos con incredulidad, ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que me quedé dormida?

Y entonces, me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cama, y sobretodo en mi casa. Me incorporé asustada, cuando recordé que me había quedado dormida, y, seguramente, Edward me habría traído hasta la cama. Miré a mi alrededor; la habitación, estaba totalmente despejada, las sábanas blancas, nuestras maletas apartadas en un rincón, la puerta cerrada, un color crema adornaba las paredes, y la ventana corrediza daba al mar, ¿Desde cuando algo podía ser tan perfecto? La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, y lo comprendí. Todo era perfecto desde que él andaba por mi vida.

- Veo que te has despertado – musitó, y hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que entre sus manos llevaba una bandeja con bastante comida. Se me hizo la boca agua – Espero que tengas hambre… Nunca te he hecho el desayuno, así que me permitido hacer tostadas, frutas, zumo, chocolate, huevos fritos…

- Seguro que esta todo muy bueno – le animé con una sonrisa.

Me crucé de piernas, mientras él dejaba la bandeja delante de mí, y se sentaba a mi lado. Me quedé mirando la comida, tenía hambre, sin embargo, me daba pena comérmela, no porque no tuviese un pinta exquisita, sino porque la había echo él para mí.

- Sino quieres comer no comas, no te preocupes – susurró, depositando un pequeño beso en mi hombro.

- ¡No es eso! – exclamé con horror, ¿Cómo él podía pensar algo tan estúpido? No obstante, no le iba a contar por qué me daba pena comérmela, era un poco ridículo – ¿Tu no comes?

- Ya he desayunado – comentó con una sonrisa.

- No me has esperado – hice un pequeño puchero, y dejé sobresalir mi labio inferior.

- Quería verte comer, sin nada que me obligase a apartar la vista de ti – me sonrojé de sobremanera y mordí mi labio.

- Bueno, pues, que te sea un buen espectáculo – dije, mientras dejaba un casto beso en la punta de su nariz.

Comencé a picotear algo de fruta, para dejarla de banda y comer los huevos fritos que parecían gritar mi nombre, y, olvidándome por un momento de la presencia de Edward, seguí comiendo todo lo que había a mi alcance.

- ¡Uf! Estoy llena – aparté la comida, poniéndola sobre la mesita de al lado, y me tumbé en la cama, sintiéndome hinchada de tanta comida digerida.

- No tenías que comértelo todo… - murmuró atónito, echándose a mi lado, mientras acariciaba mi barriga recientemente llena.

- Es que estaba todo riquísimo – contesté, con los ojos cerrados.

- Entonces, ¿Estaremos toda la mañana aquí o iremos a la playa? – estuve tentada y decidirme por la primera opción, sin embargo, ver a Edward en bañador y mojado con el agua del mar, era una vista digna de ver.

- Cinco minutos a que digiera la comida, y me ponga el bañador – rió con su musical risa, y besó mis labios, antes de desaparecer con la bandeja, por la puerta.

Cuando me sentí más ligera, me desvestí –dándome cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer–, me puse el bikini que Alice había comprado y la odié, esa pieza de bañador no era la que habíamos elegido en el centro comercial. Rebusqué por la maleta, encontrándome con una pequeña nota de mi hermanastra diciéndome que ese bikini me quedaría estupendamente.

Suspiré con frustración, antes de ponerme el bikini azul, con el cual, me sentía algo incómoda.

- ¿Vamos a comer en la playa? – pregunté repentinamente emocionada, al ver como Edward llevaba una bolsa de comida en su mano izquierda. Sonrió torcidamente dándome una afirmativa. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, mientras íbamos con pasos calmados hacia la playa.

.

OoOoOoO

.

El sol impactaba contra mi cuerpo, transmitiéndole calidez y calor, sentía mi piel irradiar, sin embargo, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados tras aquellas negras gafas, y mi cuerpo parecía no reaccionar para mover la toalla bajo la sombrilla en la cual se encontraba Edward, o eso pensaba. Un cuerpo frío y mojado se posicionó sobre mí, mientras oía la risa musical de mi novio sobre mí, sus labios atraparon los míos, y sus manos jugaban con el bikini. Sabía lo que quería –y no podía decir que no deseara lo mismo–, no obstante, estábamos en un lugar público con niños pequeños y madres chismosas.

- Ed-Edward – gemí, cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mis muslos con suma seducción. Sus dientes atraparon mi oreja, mordiéndola y dando pequeños tirones de ella – Edward… Aquí no… - suspiré, sintiendo menos fiable tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente.

- Bella – dijo su voz aparentemente tranquila a mi lado – ¿Estás despierta?

Abrí mis ojos anonada, al tiempo que me incorporaba y quitaba aquellas gafas que tapaban mi visión al sol. Sentía mi cuerpo llamar al de Edward, y pedirle que sus manos lo acariciasen con pasión, sin embargo, la cordura ganó al deseo –muy a mi pesar–, no me gustaría que Edward pensase cosas que no son.

- Creo que me voy a dar un buen baño – dije sin esperar respuesta. Me levanté con pequeños tropezones, y me sumergí en el agua helada, que en esos momentos, me sentó demasiado bien. Dejé que mi cuerpo flotara por el mar, mirando el incansable azul del cielo, donde reinaba paz y no había ni una sola nube.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, y me sumergieron en el agua. Salí en busca de aire, mientras escupía agua por la boca. Busqué con la mirada al causante de mi hundimiento, sin embargo, tenía un pequeña idea de quién era. Edward se encontraba con su característica sonrisa en su rostro. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, mientras mis piernas se entrelazaban con las suyas.

- ¿Te esta gustando el baño? – preguntó con un matiz sarcástico reluciendo en su voz.

- No esta mal, pero ahora mucho mejor que tengo compañía – atrapé sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos suavemente, sin prisas. Sentía las caricias de sus manos pasearse por mi espalda, jugando con el broche de la parte de arriba de mi bikini.

Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, y cerré los ojos sintiendo el cálido sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla. Mis piernas se encontraban rodeando su cintura, mientras sus brazos me apretaban contra su cuerpo. Edward, de vez en cuando, dejaba castos besos en mi cuello, provocando ligeros suspiros por mi parte. Estaba demasiado relajada, para darme cuenta, en el momento en que salíamos del mar, y me tumbaba junto a Edward en una toalla ubicada bajo la sombrilla.

- Bella – abrí mis ojos, cuando él me llamó y desenredó su mano de la mía.

- ¿Mmm?

Acercó su rostro al mío, y acarició mi cabello mojado, apartándolo de mi cara.

- Tengo algo para ti – alcé una ceja, confusa – Te lo iba a dar en cuanto te viera en el aeropuerto, pero mi hermana se las arregló para estropear mi plan – frunció el ceño, mientras sus manos aguardaban una cajita rectangular – Y pensé en dártelo aquí… - la confusión e incredulidad aún estaban presentes en mi rostro – No es por ninguna fecha especial, es solo, por si te vuelves a ir… Para que sepas que yo te echaré de menos estés donde estés…

Cogí la cajita que me tendía, entre mis temblorosas manos, mi corazón iba muy acelerado dentro de mi pecho, y a duras pena logré sacar la tapa, para dar lugar a una visión espléndida de un colgante en forme de corazón con una pequeña escritura donde se veía claramente dos iniciales; E&B. Mordí mi labio inferior, mientras mi vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas.

- Te amo, Bella – cogió el colgante de su acomodado lugar, me apartó el pelo y lo abrochó alrededor de mi cuerpo – Te sienta bien – le miré enternecida con mis ojos repletos de lágrimas, dándome cuenta de que yo no tenía nada para él.

- Edward… Yo no tengo nada par… - puso uno de sus cálidos dedos en mis labios, y me sonrió.

- Con que estés a mi lado me basta – arició mi mejilla con suavidad, y yo sonreí tenuemente.

- Te quiero, Edward, te quiero mucho – rocé sus labios con los míos, y pude sentir su torcida sonrisa.

- Lo sé – puso sus labios sobre los míos, besándome lenta y cariñosamente.

Mi mano se instaló en su mejilla, atrayéndole hacia mí, sonrió contra mis labios, más no se quejó. Agradecí interiormente, que la poca gente que habían estado en la playa, ya se hubiesen ido, porque algo me decía que eso iba a ser más que una sesión de besos.

**Fin**

* * *

_Aquí esta el epílogo y con esto el final del fic. En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya que, como ya había dicho, suelo meter la pata en estos finales, así que, lo siento si no es lo que esperábais -.-_

_Lo de la historia nueva que quería subir supongo que subiré primero la de "Tío Edward", aunque aún dudo sobre ésta y la de "Familia numerosa". La subiré entre la semana que viene o la otra, depende de como vaya 'Infieron Personal'._

_Bueno, solo me queda decirles, que agradezco todos vuestros reviews, y apoyo a lo largo de la historia :)_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Cuidenseee :)_

**_Marinilla14_**


End file.
